guardian
by setsuna05
Summary: Dans le monde de la magie, il existe deux sortes de personnes avec des pouvoirs: les magiciens et les guardians. Shaolan, futur leader du clan Li est un magicien puissant. Un jour, Hatsu, Eriol et lui ont la surprise d'avoir deux nouvelles dans la classe.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1: les nouvelles

Nous sommes au Japon, devant le lycée Seijo, les élèves entraient en groupe et se dirigeaient vers les tableaux qui leur indiquerait leur classe. Ceux qui la composaient étaient les même d'année en année, tous les élèves se connaissaient donc depuis la seconde… Ce qui ne plaisait pas à tout le monde, mais globalement les élèves était content de garder leurs amis d'une année à l'autre. Trois beaux garçons regardèrent le lycée avec dégoût, il détestait cet endroit malgré que tout leur réussissent. Le premier était considéré comme le plus beau garçon dans le lycée pour le journal de l'école, il se nommait Shaolan Li. Il mesurait un mètre quatre-vingt, sa musculature était impressionnante ce qui était un avantage auprès de la gente féminine qui ne faisait que glousser en s'imaginant dans ses bras puissants et la crainte des garçons lorsque Shaolan s'énervait. Ses cheveux chocolat qui retombaient parfois sur ses yeux ambrés et son air mystérieux lui donnait un côté bad boy qui plaisait énormément. Le second était le cousin de Shaolan: Eriol Hirigazawa. Avec sa fine stature, ses yeux bleu et ses cheveux noirs de geais, Eriol ne ressemblait absolument pas à son cousin. Des lunettes rondes lui donnaient un air sérieux qui ne déplaisait pas. Il était un peu plus petit que son cousin. Le dernier et non pas le moindre était Hatsu Tsesushi, un ami d'enfance des deux autres garçons. Grâce à sa mère qui a des origines allemande il possédait une chevelure blonde se qui était très rare au Japon. Il avait des yeux entre le vert et le marron, beaucoup de fille aimait se plonger dans son regard… Il était plus musclé qu'Eriol mais moins que Shaolan, bien qu'ils s'entraînaient tout les deux aux arts martiaux. C'était le trio le plus coté du lycée, toutes les filles les voulaient… Shaolan se faisait d'ailleurs une joie de satisfaire les plus belles d'entre elles en sortant avec une semaine au maximum. Ils entrèrent dans leur salle de classe ou ils étaient malheureusement placé. Shaolan était au dernier rang près de la fenêtre, il en fut légèrement étonné puisque l'année précédente il était à la place devant mais il s'assit tranquillement en regardant le paysage. Les places se comblaient, il y en avait plus que deux vides: celle devant Shaolan et une à côté d'Eriol. Le professeur entra avec le sourire.

- Bonjour à tous, j'espère que…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir que la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas pour laisser apparaître deux jeunes filles essoufflées. Celle qui était sur la droite était grande et élancé, elle possédait de magnifiques yeux améthystes mis en valeur grâce à son teint de porcelaine et ses cheveux ébènes. La seconde était légèrement plus grande que la brune mais était tout aussi svelte et mince. Elle avait des yeux ensorceleurs, deux émeraudes qui pétillaient de joie, elle possédait un teint un peu plus bronzé que son amie et ses longs cheveux miels lui donnaient un air européen bien qu'elle soit japonaise. Les garçons de la classe étaient heureux de voir deux nouvelles ravissantes fleurs égayer leur jardin… 

- Excusez-nous, nous nous sommes perdues…

- Ha! Vous êtes les nouvelles! Allez vite vous asseoir!

La jeune fille aux longs cheveux bruns et aux yeux améthystes se dirigea vers la place la plus proche du professeur et sourit à l'autre, elle avait trouvé sa place tandis que celle qui avait les yeux émeraudes prenait place devant Shaolan. Dès qu'il la vit Shaolan eu un sourire, elle était vraiment très belle… Il n'avait jamais vu une fille comme elle auparavant c'est pour cette raison qu'il décida d'en faire sa futur proie… Le professeur ne fit plus attention aux nouvelles et continua sur sa lancé.

- Comme je le disais, j'espère que vous avez tous passé de bonnes vacances et que vous n'en avez pas profité pour tout oublié! Je reste toujours votre professeur principal ainsi que celui de mathématiques. Vous n'avez pas encore vos manuelles alors nous n'allons pas commencer de cours aujourd'hui.

Shaolan n'écoutait déjà plus le professeur, il fixait le dos de la jeune fille devant lui… Il se demandait quel était son nom… Mais il se doutait qu'il le saurait bientôt puisqu'il y allait avoir la confirmation des choix à faire.

- … Je vais donc faire l'appel en vous donnant à chacun votre emploie du temps. Vous me direz s'il y a un quelconque problème avec votre emploie du temps. Shin

Ashiya… Tomoyo Daidoji…

Tomoyo était la jeune fille brune qui était arrivé en retard. Eriol la regarda un instant et lui sourit avant de reporter son attention sur le professeur.

- Train Heartnet… Eriol Hirigazawa… Sakura Kinomoto…

Shaolan avait enfin eu ce qu'il voulait: le nom de la jeune fille qui se trouvait juste devant lui était Sakura Kinomoto… fleur de cerisier. Elle portait magnifiquement bien son prénom, aussi fragile que la fleur mais on ne pouvait cesser de l'admirer. Il sourit en pensant que bientôt son jardin s'agrandirait grâce à cette nouvelle fleur. Le professeur continua l'appel puis il passa au règlement… Il venait de finir sa dernière phrase lorsque la sonnerie retentit, il sortit laissant les élèves seuls en attendant leur second professeur. Tomoyo se leva et alla vers Sakura.

- Tu n'es pas trop mal placé ça va…

- Oui! Je crois que si je n'avais pas été à côté de la fenêtre j'aurais moins apprécié cette heure de cours! Dit Sakura en souriant.

- Bonjour!!

Les deux jeunes filles se retournèrent pour voir Hatsu qui leur faisait un grand sourire. Il se mit entre elles.

- Je m'appel Hatsu Tsesushi! Comme vous êtes nouvelles si vous avez besoin d'aide n'hésité pas à me demander! Je connais le lycée comme ma poche!!

Sakura et Tomoyo se regardèrent un instant puis elles rirent, ce jeune homme était amusant.

- Enchanté Hatsu, je suis Tomoyo et voici Sakura.

- Merci pour ton aide…

- C'est rien! Après tout je suis le délégué de remplacement donc je m'occupe des nouveaux!

- Des nouvelles qui sont mignonnes à vrais dire, précisa Eriol.

Il souriait sous la moue coupable que fit Hatsu, Shaolan se leva à son tour pour rejoindre ses amis.

- Je suis Eriol Hirigazawa, le délégué de la classe.

- Et moi je suis Shaolan Li.

- Enchanté! Dirent les filles en chœur.

- Pourquoi tu me fais passé pour un garçon intéressé par les filles? Demanda Hatsu à Eriol.

- Parce que c'est la vérité.

Il haussa les épaules puis passa ses bras sur les épaules des deux jeunes filles qui le regardaient en souriant.

- Il est simplement jaloux de moi parce que je suis tellement beau qu'il n'a aucune chance face à moi! Pas vrai les filles?

- Bien sûr! Rit Tomoyo.

- Nous ne voyons que toi! Dit Sakura.

- Ne dites surtout pas ça sinon il va avoir la grosse tête. Supplia Eriol.

Les deux jeunes filles explosèrent de rire, Shaolan apprécia les sons cristallins qui s'échappaient de la bouche de Sakura. Elle avait un rire divin. Elles reprirent leur sérieux.

- Alors Eriol, peux-tu nous dire ce qu'il y a à savoir sur vous trois? Demanda Tomoyo avec un sourire.

- Bien sûr…

- Moi aussi je peux le faire! Eriol est l'intello du lycée, Shaolan est un gros dragueur qui aime brisé le cœur des filles et moi je suis un garçon pas aussi intelligent qu'Eriol et pas aussi dragueur que Shaolan, je suis le juste milieu, je suis parfait quoi! Donc si vous devez avoir un petit ami parfait, c'est à moi qu'il faut s'adressé!

Hatsu venait à peine de finir sa phrase qu'il se prit deux coups sur le crâne de la part de ces amis. Il avait les larmes aux yeux!

- Mais ça fait mal!!

- C'est de ta faute, il ne faut pas dire des idioties pareilles! Répliqua Eriol. Alors, je suis le délégué et même si ma moyenne est élevé je ne suis pas un "intello". Shaolan est très connu par la gente féminine mais elles ne voient pas comment il est réellement , elles pensent qu'elles pourront le dompter donc…

- Tu peux le dire clairement Eriol, je profite des filles sans cervelle… Mais je dois dire que j'en ai déjà une en vue et elle semble beaucoup plus intelligente.

Il avait dit la dernière phrase en regardant Sakura droit dans les yeux. Elle serra légèrement le poing, elle n'aimait pas Shaolan qui venait de la désigné clairement comme une de ses futures proie.

- Et tu crois pouvoir y arrivé?

- Je ne pense pas avoir trop de problème en effet, répondit Shaolan avec un de ses sourires ravageurs.

Il fut surpris de voir une expression de dégout s'afficher sur le visage de la jeune fille, habituellement les filles rougissaient mais elles n'avaient pas cette tête.

- Laisse-moi te dire qu'un seul homme m'aura et je prie dieu pour que ce ne soit pas toi. Je n'ai pas envie d'être avec un abruti.

Sakura dégagea son épaule du bras de Hatsu qui la regardait bouche bée. Eriol était étonné lui aussi mais il le montra avec un peu plus de classe qu'Hatsu. Tomoyo sourit, apparemment ces trois garçons n'avaient pas l'habitude d'entendre une fille leur parler ainsi. Sakura alla s'asseoir à sa place, Tomoyo se pencha à son oreille.

- Tu n'aurais peut être pas dû dire ça comme ça… C'est étrange comme formulation.

- Mais c'est ce qui est le plus proche de la vérité.

- Tu pourras tout de même choisir un autre.

- Je le sais… mais il y a peu de chance quand même. Soupira Sakura.

Le professeur entra et tout le monde regagna sa place. Shaolan bouillait intérieurement mais il ne se décourageait pas, il avait décidé qu'il serait avec elle et aucune n'avait su lui résisté.

**Me voilà de retour avec une nouvelle fiction ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !**


	2. Chapter 2

Ce qui est en gras sont les pensées des personnages. Merci aussi à ceux qui m'ont lu et qui m'ont laissé un commentaire ! ça m'a fait très plaisir ! J'ai également essayé de faire un résumé un peu mieux parce que j'ai remarqué que je n'avais pas beaucoup été lu… Enfin voilà ! bonne lecture !

Chapitre 2: Pour qui il se prend?

Durant toute la durée des cours Sakura sentait le regard de Shaolan fixé sur son dos et elle détestait ça. Elle ne supportait pas d'être ainsi épié, elle suivait tout de même le cours en ignorant superbement le jeune homme. Lorsque la sonnerie retentit elle cru que son calvaire était fini, elle se leva et rangea rapidement ses affaires avant de rejoindre Tomoyo qui parlait avec Eriol.

- Ha Sakura! Tu tombes bien, Eriol nous propose de manger avec lui et ses amis, qu'est-ce que tu en dis? Demanda Tomoyo avec enthousiasme.

- Du moment que c'est dehors je suis d'accord.

- Pourquoi? Demanda Hatsu en arrivant.

- Parce que Sakura déteste être enfermé à l'intérieur trop longtemps, expliqua Tomoyo avec un sourire.

- On y va? Demanda Shaolan en arrivant.

- Oui, répondit Eriol.

Sakura se retint de soupirer, elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de manger avec Shaolan mais elle n'avait pas trop le choix et puis elle n'allait pas se retenir d'être avec Eriol et Hatsu qu'elle trouvait fort sympathique juste à cause d'un garçon comme Li. Ils allèrent s'installer sous un cerisier et commencèrent à manger. Sakura et Tomoyo étaient très noble dans leur façon de manger ce qui étonna légèrement les trois amis, une telle classe n'était pas dégagée par tout le monde. Shaolan regardait encore Sakura, la jeune fille commençait à en avoir assez, elle se tourna vers lui.

- Quoi!? Demanda-t-elle agressivement.

- J'étudie ma proie, c'est normal non? Répondit-il avec un air narquois.

Sakura serra les poings, Tomoyo sourit en voyant son amie se retenir. Sakura était toujours très gentille avec tout le monde mais là, Shaolan avait été trop loin en disant qu'il la voulait comme prochaine compagne. S'il y avait quelque chose que Sakura déteste c'était bien être considéré comme un objet. D'autres que lui avait payés cher cet affront. Sakura mangea rageusement un de ses onigiri avant de se tourner vers Tomoyo.

- Je vais prendre l'air!

- Mais on est déjà dehors! Fit remarquer Shaolan.

- Tu le pollues en étant ici, répliqua la jeune fille, mauvaise.

Elle se leva et partit rapidement sous le regard de ses "amis", Tomoyo avait un sourire incrusté sur le visage. Shaolan était quelqu'un qui cachait son jeu, du moins le croyait-elle, mais Sakura se fiait souvent à la première impression qu'elle avait concernant une personne. La relation entre ces deux là seraient tendue. Shaolan se leva à son tour.

- Bon je vais continuer la chasse! Raillât-il.

- Fais attention Shaolan, tu pourrais bien être pris à ton propre piège… La chasse est le domaine de prédilection de Sakura, le prévint sagement Tomoyo.

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules et partit dans la même direction que Sakura. Tomoyo constata alors que Hatsu et Eriol la regardaient étrangement.

- Qu'y a-t-il?

- Sakura ne semble pas tellement porter sur la drague… dit Eriol.

- Ho, mais il y a différent type de chasse et Sakura excelle dans son domaine. Dit mystérieusement la jeune fille.

Eriol fronça les sourcils, il ne voyait pas ou Tomoyo voulait en venir. Sakura était-elle une experte en art martiaux? C'était improbable vu la stature qu'elle possédait. Était-ce la chasse au sens propre? Il ne voyait pas Sakura tuer un animal… Mais alors qu'est-ce que cette phrase pouvait signifier?

- Tu ne trouveras pas, indiqua Tomoyo avec un sourire amusée.

- Tu lis dans mes pensées! S'offusqua faussement le jeune garçon.

Tomoyo se mit à rire, rapidement rejoint par Eriol. Hatsu se sentait déconcerté et isolé par cette soudaine complicité. Il prit Tomoyo dans ses bras d'un air boudeur.

- Mais Eriol!! Arrête de la draguer!! Tomoyo ne tombe pas dans le panneau!! Je vaux bien mieux que lui!!

Le fou rire de la jeune fille s'accentua tandis qu'Eriol leva les yeux au ciel. Qu'est-ce que Hatsu ne faisait pas pour attirer l'attention. Mais c'est pour ça qu'on l'appréciait. La sonnerie retentit, Tomoyo et Eriol se relevèrent en même temps, Hatsu était toujours agrippé à la jeune fille qui manqua de tomber, heureusement pour elle, Hatsu la maintint fermement contre lui.

- On devrait y aller, dit Tomoyo. On retrouvera Sakura et Shaolan en cours.

Ils entrèrent en cours en constatant que Sakura et Shaolan n'étaient toujours pas arrivés. La seconde sonnerie allait retentir lorsque le couple entra. Sakura semblait sur le point d'exploser et Shaolan était tout sourire… Tomoyo se demanda vaguement ce qu'il s'était passé pour que Sakura soit dans cet état. Elle regarda son amie en lui faisant comprendre d'un seul regard qu'elle voulait savoir ce qu'il venait d'arriver. Sakura soupira et écrit sur une feuille avant de l'envoyer à Tomoyo.

**Flash-back**

Sakura était près d'un arbre qui semblait être malade et posa sa main contre lui en fermant les yeux. Elle se sentait un peu mieux au calme… Shaolan lui tapait sur les nerfs mais elle ne devait pas se laisser distraire par un garçon comme lui, après tout d'ici ce soir elle serait certainement débarrassée de sa présence. Elle pensait à son ancien lycée, il était beaucoup plus petit qu'ici mais tout y était très calme et l'on y voyait plus la nature: chose qu'elle adorait. Elle rêvait de voir le Japon médiéval, avant que toutes ces structures de béton ne se soit érigées.

- Je vois pas ce qu'il y a de reposant à toucher un arbre… Tu peux m'expliquer?

Sakura eu une envie de meurtre rien qu'entendant cette voix! Elle se retourna pour tomber nez à nez avec Shaolan qui la regardait avec un air narquois. Il s'approcha d'elle sans qu'elle ne fasse un seul geste pour l'en empêcher, les yeux de la jeune fille contenaient une dose de dégoût non négligeable. Pourtant Shaolan la prit par la taille et la colla à lui… Serrant les poings elle l'observa avec mépris.

- Lâche-moi immédiatement!

- Pas envie…

- Lâche-moi!! Tu me dégoûtes! T'es nul!! Tu…

Elle fut coupé dans son sermon par les lèvres de Shaolan. En réalisant qu'elle était en train de se faire embrasser, elle gifla fortement le jeune homme et partit en courant avant d'aller plus loin et de le frapper à mort.

**Fin du Flash-back.**

Tomoyo se mit à rire en  ayant fini de lire la feuille, elle comprenait pourquoi Sakura était dans un tel état de nervosité. Se faire voler son premier baiser par quelqu'un que l'on apprécie pas est assez décourageant. Shaolan n'avait aucun complexe face aux filles, c'était ce que détestait Sakura. D'aussi loin que se souvienne Tomoyo, sa meilleure amie n'avait jamais supporté les hommes qui se croyaient tout permis et qui n'hésitait pas draguer de manière physique les filles. Pourtant plus Tomoyo regardait Shaolan plus elle se disait qu'il n'était pas quelqu'un de dragueur à la base… Il cachait quelque chose! Mais elle ne savait pas quoi… Elle sourit en pensant qu'elle avait une année entière et peut être même plus pour le découvrir.

Sakura de son côté faisait tout son possible pour ne pas prêter attention à Shaolan qui la fixait encore. Le souvenir du baiser revenait en boucle dans sa tête, l'empêchant de se calmer et de suivre le cours. Elle avait envie de commettre un meurtre! Elle ne pouvait même plus le voir sans avoir envie de le frapper! Elle n'avait jamais connu ce genre de sentiments auparavant. Même les personnes qu'elle n'appréciait pas trop ne l'énervaient pas à ce point. Elle sentit la pointe d'un crayon sur son dos, elle se retourna en sachant très bien qui était derrière elle et elle craignait le pire. Qu'est-ce que Shaolan Li pouvait lui vouloir?

- Quoi? Chuchota-t-elle.

- Rien, je voulais voir si tu me prêtais un peu d'attention, dit-il avec un sourire.

Sakura serra les poings et s'assit normalement.

** Inspire, expire, inspire, expire. Tu n'es pas stressé, tu n'es pas en colère à cause de… ce connard prétentieux et idiot!! Il m'énerve cet abruti de Li!! Pourvu que l'autre soit plus sympa! Il sera certainement beaucoup plus vieux mais au moins il sera plus mature… J'espère qu'il est mignon…**

Shaolan fut surpris du changement de comportement de Sakura: elle était rouge de colère et le moment d'après elle était plongée dans ses pensées avec un air beaucoup plus doux… A quoi pouvait-elle bien penser? Il aimait beaucoup voir le rouge lui monter aux joues lorsqu'elle était en colère, elle paraissait encore plus belle. Ses yeux pétillaient énormément dans ses moments. C'était la première fois qu'il avait une proie aussi belle, il fallait absolument qu'il l'ait. Il ferait tout pour que Sakura tombe sous son charme… Bizarrement, il avait une impression étrange sur elle, comme si elle était différente des autres…

** Bof c'est sûrement ses mensurations!**

Eriol s'amusait beaucoup a observer avec Tomoyo son cousin et meilleur ami. Ils se connaissaient depuis peu mais Eriol s'était découvert plein de point commun avec elle… le seul problème c'était qu'elle était encore plus mystérieuse que lui! Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il existait quelqu'un qui pouvait résister à son pouvoir de déduction. Mais ça pimentait le jeu: lequel des deux étaient le meilleur pour déduire le comportement des autres? Hatsu quant à lui regardait avec un sourire ses deux amis, il était content car pour la première fois depuis longtemps ils semblaient s'amuser! Pourvu que ça dure! Lorsque la sonnerie retentit Tomoyo se leva, salua Eriol et rejoignit Sakura qui avait rangée précipitamment ses affaires.

- Tu es prête? Demanda Tomoyo, anxieuse.

- Il faut bien. On rentre, on se change et on repart.

Tomoyo hocha la tête et partit avec Sakura sous les regards intrigués des trois amis. Shaolan avait entendu leur échange, il trouvait ça d'ailleurs un peu étrange… Sakura était prête à quoi? Il avait les sourcils froncer lorsqu'il rejoignit ses deux amis.

- Allez fait pas cette tête! Pour une fois tu vas voir ta mère! S'exclama Hatsu.

- Oui, et ça me rassure encore moins… Tu sais comment elle est. Soupira Shaolan.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Shaolan, on sera avec toi… Et puis, je suis sûr que ta mère t'aime même si elle est distante avec toi.

- Mouais… dit Shaolan sans aucune conviction.

Depuis ses quatre ans, sa mère l'évitait comme la peste. Dès qu'il entrait dans une pièce, elle en sortait. Ils ne mangeaient jamais ensemble… Il ne l'avouerait jamais devant elles mais heureusement que ses sœurs étaient là sinon il aurait déjà essayé de se suicider. Ils partirent vers le manoir Li en parlant de tout et de rien.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3: une étrange relation.

Shaolan rentra chez lui en compagnie de Hatsu et Eriol, ils avaient à peine fait un pas à l'intérieur de la maison qu'une bande de quatre furies leurs sautèrent dessus! Shaolan tomba à la renverse sous le choc, il était en train d'étouffer sous l'étreinte de ses quatre jeunes filles lorsque Eriol vint à son secours.

- Vous êtes en train de l'étouffer, dit-il tranquillement. Vous ne voudriez pas tuer le seul mâle de la famille Li tout de même.

- T'inquiète Eriol, on maîtrise! Quand il est en forme Shaolan peut tenir une minute sans respirer! Dit Shefa.

Shefa était l'aînée des sœurs Li, elle était plus petite que Shaolan et lui arrivait à l'épaule, elle avait de longs cheveux noirs et des yeux tout aussi foncé. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à sa mère et était presque devenue celle de substitue pour Shaolan qui ne voyait sa mère que très rarement. Les quatre jeunes filles se relevèrent en libérant ainsi leur frère. Futie, la plus jeune, était brune aux yeux bleus qu'elle tenait de son père. Elle observa un instant son jeune frère.

- ça va aller? Demanda-t-elle légèrement inquiète.

- Il faut bien, soupira Shaolan.

- Allez petit frère, on est toutes derrière toi! S'exclama Falen.

C'était la seconde fille de Yelan, elle était châtain au yeux bleus, ressemblant beaucoup à Futie ainsi. C'était aussi la plus grande des quatre sœurs. Famei

l'encouragea en lui posant une main sur l'épaule. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à Shaolan: elle avait les mêmes traits et les même cheveux, il n'y avait que ses yeux noirs

qui la différenciait.

- C'est l'heure, dit-elle avec un léger sourire.

- En route mauvaise troupe! S'exclama Shefa.

Elle conduisit Shaolan, Hatsu, Eriol et ses sœurs vers une pièce au deuxième étage. C'était la salle du conseil des Li, l'une des grandes familles de magiciens. Ils

étaient connus par tous dans le domaine et respecté par tous grâce à leur pouvoir hors du commun. Depuis sa petite enfance, Shaolan avait dû subir un entraînement

intensif en magie et en art martiaux pour faire honneur à sa famille. Il entra dans la salle pour voir sa mère et cinq de ses oncles attablés. Bien qu'il en avait l'habitude maintenant, son cœur se serra lorsqu'il vit sa mère détourner le regard dès qu'il entra… Il ne savait plus à quand remontait la dernière fois ou sa mère l'avait regardé droit dans les yeux.

- Bonjour à tous… Nous n'attendons plus que deux autres personnes avant de commencer! Déclara l'oncle Yamazaki avec un sourire.

- Je crois qu'il vaut mieux commencer la sensibilisation dès maintenant, contredit l'oncle Aikawa.

Shaolan fronça immédiatement les sourcils. Si l'oncle Aikawa disait ça c'était qu'il avait des raisons pour être mécontent… ça ne présageait rien de bon. Yamazaki

s'avança un peu plus sur sa chaise et regarda sérieusement Shaolan.

- Comme tu le sais, Shaolan, notre famille est l'un des cinq plus importante du monde. Tu seras bientôt le leader et tu as atteint l'age requis pour qu'on te donne ton

guardian. Commença Yamazaki.

- Un guardian? Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler, déclara le jeune chinois.

- Dans le monde, il y a deux types de personnes avec des pouvoirs: les magiciens comme nous et les guardians, expliqua Aikawa. Les guardians sont rares et très

puissants, ils ont les pouvoirs des dieux, c'est pour ça qu'ils sont réservés à l'élite parmi les clans les plus puissants. Tu succéderas à ta mère d'ici quelques mois, nous avons donc décidé de te donner ton guardian dès maintenant pour que tu te sois fais à sa présence avant de t'occupé d'autre problème plus important.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je devrais en avoir un, dit Shaolan, froidement. Je n'ai pas pratiqué la magie et les arts martiaux toutes ces années pour rien.

- C'est pour te protéger des autres clans ou des ennemies, Shaolan. Dit Yamazaki.

- Je ne suis pas si faible, répliqua durement le jeune chinois. Je n'ai pas besoin de ça! Je refuse d'en avoir un!

- Mais voyons Shaolan, c'est pour ton bien.

- Si c'est pour mon bien ne m'en mettez pas! Si j'en ai un je lui pourrirais la vie jusqu'à ce que ce guardian parte de lui-même! Je peux me débrouiller seul comme pendant toutes ses années.

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce qui fut brisé par le raclement d'une chaise. Tous les regards convergèrent vers Yelan qui s'était levé. Elle tourna ses yeux noirs et dur vers son fils.

- Tu oublies l'accident avec ton père. Tu n'as pas le choix, tu auras un guardian. Déclara-t-elle.

Shaolan baissa la tête sous le ton employé par sa mère, un sentiment d'amertume intense s'empara de lui. Pourquoi sa mère ne lui parlait que pour lui demandé des choses qu'il refusait.

- On ne dit pas que tu es faible Shaolan, dit Yamazaki avec un sourire pour détendre l'atmosphère. Après tout, ton père en a eu aussi! Il n'était pas d'accord au début mais lorsqu'il a vu ta mère, il a été très content!

- Mère est une guardian? Demanda Shaolan, étonné.

- Bien sûr! Répondit oncle Fuji. Ton père est tombé amoureux d'elle dès qu'il a posé ses yeux sur elle.

Yelan s'assit sur sa chaise, ramenant le calme dans la pièce. Shaolan retint avec peine un soupire, avec la mort de son père, parler de lui était presque un sujet tabou.

On frappa à la porte et Wei entra avec un doux sourire comme à son habitude.

- Nos invités sont arrivés, madame.

- Faites-les entrer s'il vous plait.

Wei s'inclina et ouvrit la porte en grand pour laisser entrer Sakura et Tomoyo. Hatsu manqua de s'étouffer en remarquant les deux jeunes filles, Eriol était étonné et Shaolan faisait tout pour rester impassible. Le conseil s'inclina devant les deux jeunes demoiselles qui en firent de même.

- Laquelle d'entre vous est le guardian? Demanda froidement Yelan.

- C'est moi. Dit Sakura en s'avançant.

- Il est temps de faire le pacte, déclara Yamazaki avec un sourire. Shaolan je te présente Sakura Kinomoto, Sakura, voici Shaolan.

Sakura hocha la tête, son regard était vide de toute émotion. Elle s'approcha de Shaolan qui ne faisait pas un seul mouvement pour se reculer. Si sa mère voulait qu'il ait une guardian alors il le ferait… Même s'il se doutait que sa mère ne lui en serait pas plus reconnaissant. La jeune fille releva rapidement la chemise du jeune homme qui la regarda un instant avec étonnement, il n'eu pas le temps de faire quoi que se soit d'autre. Elle posa doucement ses lèvres sur le cœur de Shaolan. Le garçon se sentit envahit par une douce chaleur qui se transforma en brûlure à l'endroit ou les lèvres de Sakura l'avaient touché. Il retint avec peine un gémissement de douleur… Après quelques secondes, tout redevint normal. Sakura baissa le vêtement de Shaolan et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Lorsque vous aurez besoin de mon aide vous n'aurez qu'à toucher votre marque, master, et je viendrais. Dit-elle froidement.

Shaolan passa un doigt sous sa chemise et écarta doucement le tissu pour observé son torse, il avait une marque en forme de pentacle encerclé et traversé par une flèche… C'était ça cette douleur qu'il avait éprouvé… Yamazaki se leva et vint prendre les deux jeunes gens par les épaules.

- Voici le nouveau couple du clan! Enfin façon de parler! Soyez vite amis! Vous êtes dans le même lycée non?

- Dans la même classe, sourit Tomoyo. Nous sommes tous ensemble.

- Se sera plus pratique pour surveiller Shaolan. Déclara Aikawa.

- Vous pensez que se serait judicieux de les faire habiter ici? Demanda alors Fuji.

- Je regrette mais se n'est pas la peine pour le moment, répondit Sakura. Nous avons une maison qui n'est pas très éloigné d'ici et je refuse de laisser mon père, mon frère et Tomoyo seuls.

- Bon! Allez faire un peu connaissance tous les deux! Dit Yamazaki avec un sourire.

Il poussa le couple hors de la pièce, suivi par leurs amis. Shaolan retrouva alors son air narquois.

- Je suis ton maître si j'ai bien compris. Dit-il.

- Oui, vous êtes mon master, je vous dois obéissance et protection.

- Alors si je t'ordonne de m'embrasser, tu le feras? Demanda-t-il provocant.

- Oui, répondit Sakura sans aucune émotion.

Shaolan s'avança vers elle et se pencha vers ses lèvres qu'il captura. Sakura ne réagissait pas, elle se laissait faire. Ce genre de baiser ne plaisait pas non plus à Shaolan, il préférait avoir une fille active et non passive, il avait l'impression d'embrasser un glaçon. Il se détacha d'elle et lui sourit narquoisement.

- La prochaine fois se serait bien si tu répondais… A demain, Sakura.

Il tourna le dos et alla dans sa chambre. Eriol et Hatsu le regardaient médusés puis ils se retournèrent vers Sakura et Tomoyo.

- Je suis désolé pour Shaolan, d'habitude il n'est pas comme ça, s'excusa Eriol.

- Tu n'y es pour rien Eriol. Déclara Sakura. Je sers un abruti et je le sais, j'y suis préparé.

- Sakura ne soit pas si dure, je suis sûre qu'il a de bonne raison pour agir ainsi. Dit Tomoyo doucement.

- ça ne change rien, mon rôle est de le protéger alors je le ferais, quoi qu'il m'en coûte. Déclara Sakura.

Eriol sourit doucement devant l'air déterminé de Sakura. Si jamais elle décidait de se rebeller contre son master, Shaolan ne ferait jamais le poids. Hatsu prit Sakura par l'épaule.

- C'est cool maintenant on va pouvoir se voir beaucoup plus souvent! Dit-il en passant son bras sur l'épaule de Tomoyo. J'aurais mes deux muses avec moi! Ce n'est

pas un peu merveilleux!?

- Bien sûr que si! Sourit Sakura.

- On va y aller Sakura, sinon demain on ne sera pas en forme pour Hatsu! Ajouta Tomoyo.

- On vous raccompagne?

- Seulement à la porte, après on pourra retrouver le chemin. Dit Sakura.

Ils guidèrent les deux belles demoiselles devant la porte d'entrée, Hatsu déposa un baiser sur la joue de chacune des jeunes filles puis il leur fit un clin d'œil avant de

laisser la place à Eriol qui leur fit la bise.

- A demain les filles!! S'écria Hatsu.

Elles leurs firent un dernier signe de la main avant de partir chez elle, Eriol referma la porte derrière lui et observa Hatsu qui avait l'air beaucoup plus sérieux.

- Shao a mal prit ce que Yelan lui a dit, dit-il d'un air morose.

- C'est normal, elle a presque dit que c'était de sa faute si son père est mort… Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour agir ainsi envers Sakura. Répliqua Eriol.

Il regarda le plafond, Shaolan était vraiment un crétin par moment… Mais il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, il avait déjà assez de problème comme ça.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4: master and servant.

Shaolan était allongé sur son lit, les bras derrière la tête, il contemplait le plafond. Cette journée avait été spécialement étrange… Il n'aurait pas pu rêver mieux pour guardian mais il n'avait pas envie d'être surveillé vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre. Et puis être protégé par une fille ça faisait bizarre… Il était plongé dans ses pensées lorsque la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit. Il regarda d'un air distrait qui venait dans sa chambre, voyant qu'il s'agissait de ses deux amis, il se redressa.

- Elles sont partis? Demanda-t-il.

- Oui, répondit Hatsu avec un sourire.

Eriol s'approcha de Shaolan et lui donna un coup sur la tête.

- Aïeuh! Mais ça fait mal! S'exclama Shaolan.

- C'est pour te punir de ton comportement! Répliqua Eriol. Tu as vu comment tu as été avec Sakura? Ce n'est pas parce que tu es son master que tu dois te servir d'elle comme ça. Tu n'as pas assez de groupies pour assouvir tes besoins?

- C'est pas pareil! Et de toute façon, je fais ce que je veux avec elle!

- Il y a des fois ou je me dis que tu es vraiment un abruti! Déclara Eriol acerbe.

- Désolé, monsieur le gentleman! Dit sarcastiquement Shaolan.

Il se leva et commença à sortir de sa chambre lorsque Eriol le retint, le regard dur, ils se dévisagèrent un instant jusqu'à ce que le jeune européen soupire. Son regard se fit plus doux.

- Sinon, tu tiens le coup avec ta mère? Demanda-t-il doucement.

- Notre relation change pas, pour elle je reste le meurtrier de papa… soupira Shaolan. Elle me déteste.

Eriol et Hatsu posèrent une main compatissante sur l'épaule de leur ami. C'est vrai que se soir Yelan avait été particulièrement mauvaise avec son fils, ils savaient que Shaolan en souffrait même s'il ne le montrait pas. Il parlait toujours avec indifférence de sa mère ou en soupirant comme si elle était exaspérante mais jamais il ne pleurait ou ne montrait qu'il était profondément blessé.

- Allez mon vieux! T'inquiète pas, ça va bien s'arrangé un jour! Dit Hatsu avec un léger sourire.

- Oui, lorsque je mourais… sauf si elle meure avant moi, dit tranquillement Shaolan. Bon, je suis habitué maintenant. On fait quoi ce soir?

- On dort, répondit Eriol avec exaspération. Tu dois être en forme demain, il est hors de question que je sois en retard à cause de toi.

- T'es rabat-joie Eriol, maugréa Shaolan.

- Tu m'en seras reconnaissant plus tard, dit Eriol en frottant les cheveux de Shaolan.

Ils se mirent à rire sous le regard noir qu'avait lancé Shaolan à Eriol. Il n'aimait pas qu'on touche ses cheveux.

Sakura et Tomoyo entrèrent chez elles, Toya arriva vers elles avec un sourire.

- Alors comment ça c'est passé? Demanda-t-il. Elle est sympa cette fille que tu dois protéger?

- C'est pas une fille, murmura Sakura.

- Quoi? Parle plus fort, j'entends rien quand tu baragouines et dis pas que c'est parce que je suis vieux!

- En fait, la personne dont Sakura doit s'occuper est un garçon de notre âge, dit prudemment Tomoyo.

-… … … QUOI?? Explosa Toya. Il est hors de question que tu sois tout le temps avec un garçon! Il a ton âge en plus! À votre âge, les garçons ne pensent qu'au sexe! S'il te demande ton corps tu refuses et tu me le dis! C'est pas un morveux riche qui va me prendre ma petite sœur!!

- Il ne prendra pas Toya, déclara Sakura. Il n'est pas comme ça… Même s'il est un peu stupide, il n'ira jamais trop loin sans mon accord.

Tomoyo sourit, enfin Sakura montrait qu'elle comprenait un minimum Shaolan. Ça la rassurait: elle les voyait déjà se disputer tout le temps pour un rien parce qu'ils ne comprenaient pas! Maintenant que Sakura était la guardian de Shaolan, elle allait être beaucoup plus tolérante.

- Sakura, Tomoyo, vous êtes rentrées… Dit Fujitaka en arrivant dans le hall.

- Oui, affirma Sakura avec un sourire.

- Venez, on mange!

- Ouais!! S'écria Sakura.

Ils se mirent tous à table et commencèrent à manger les plats préparés par Fujitaka, Sakura se sentait mieux maintenant: toute la pression de la journée redescendait. C'est aussi pour cette raison qu'elle avait refusé de vivre chez les Li: si elle restait trop avec Shaolan elle allait finir en dépression ou malade à cause de sa nervosité. Sa famille lui permettait de décompresser.

Le lendemain matin, Shaolan ouvrit doucement les yeux en sentant quelques rayons de soleil sur son visage. Il retira ses couvertures et se leva. Il entra directement dans la salle de bain relié à sa chambre et en ressortit une demi-heure plus tard, une simple serviette attaché autour de la taille et l'autre dans sa main pour essuyer ses cheveux. Il passa devant un miroir et son regard fut attiré par sa marque. Il la trouvait assez sympa mais il ne savait pas ce qu'elle signifiait.

**" Est-ce que si je le touche Sakura viendra vraiment? Ou alors est-ce qu'elle ressent le danger qui m'entoure? "**

Il frôla doucement la marque sur son torse, une sensation étrange naquit dans son ventre puis il entendit un bruit de chute. Il se retourna pour faire face à une Sakura en nuisette avec un drap sous elle: elle s'était prit les pieds dedans et était tombé. Elle avait les cheveux en bataille et les yeux qui avaient du mal à rester ouvert. Elle se releva rapidement et regarda Shaolan. Elle était tellement endormit qu'elle ne remarqua même pas la tenue du jeune homme.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda-t-elle, la voix rauque à cause du sommeil.

- Je voulais vérifier si tu arriverais vraiment, déclara Shaolan.

- C'est tout? Tu m'as réveillé une demi-heure à l'avance pour "vérifier si j'arriverais vraiment"? Dit-elle, la colère perçant un peu dans sa voix.

- Oui…

- Je rentre! À tout à l'heure.

Elle disparu aussi vite qu'elle était apparu. Shaolan sourit doucement, quand elle s'énervait Sakura avait des yeux magnifiques. Il finit de se sécher puis il enfila son uniforme et il descendit dans le salon pour attendre Eriol, Hatsu vivait dans un appartement payé par sa famille qui vivait au travail. Ils ne voyaient jamais leur fils mais Hatsu le vivait très bien. Wei arriva et déposa un verre de jus d'orange ainsi qu'une assiette de pan cakes devant Shaolan qui le remercia. Eriol ne tarda pas à le rejoindre et s'assit en face de lui.

- Bien dormis?

- Très bien! Et toi?

- Bien… Tu es tombé ce matin? J'ai entendu un bruit, demanda Eriol.

- Ha non… Pour essayé, j'ai appelé Sakura et c'est elle qui est tombée. Expliqua Shaolan avec un sourire. Elle est marrante quand elle vient de se réveillé. Elle n'a même pas rougit alors que je ne portais qu'une serviette.

- C'est parce que tu n'es pas aussi attirant que tu le prétends, rit Eriol.

- C'est ça! Je suis sûr qu'elle succombera comme toutes les autres, dit Shaolan avec assurance.

- On verra bien… Je suis assez sceptique, elle ne t'appréciait déjà pas lorsque tu n'étais pas son master alors je ne pense pas qu'elle t'appréciera plus maintenant que tu lui donnes des ordres.

Shaolan haussa les épaules et commença à manger, Eriol ne tarda pas à l'imiter. Après une quinzaine de minutes, ils partirent pour le lycée. Sur le chemin ils croisèrent Hatsu qui les rejoignit en courant, ils furent tous les trois surpris de voir Sakura et Tomoyo attendre devant le portail. Sakura riait de ce que Tomoyo lui disait, elle avait un rire tellement cristallin qu'il séduisait tout le monde. Dès qu'elle aperçu Shaolan, son sourire se dissipa, le jeune homme fit comme s'il n'avait rien remarqué et s'avança vers elles.

- Bonjour, dit Shaolan.

- Bonjour Shaolan, Eriol et Hatsu! Salua Tomoyo avec un sourire. Bien dormis?

- Très bien. Répondit Eriol.

Shaolan ne lâchait pas des yeux Sakura, il n'aimait pas la voir avec cette air impassible. Elle était tellement mieux lorsqu'elle montrait ses sentiments. Il s'approcha d'elle et la prit par la taille en la collant à lui.

- Tu as l'air beaucoup mieux réveillé que tout à l'heure, constata-t-il avec un sourire ironique. Tu ne me dis pas bonjour?

- Bonjour, master. Répondit Sakura sans aucune émotion dans la voix.

Shaolan fronça les sourcils et la lâcha. Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

- Écoute, c'est pas parce que tu es ma guardian que tu dois être impassible. Je veux que tu sois comme hier, que tu me gifle lorsque je fais quelque chose qui te déplais et que tu souris. J'ai pas envie d'avoir un robot qui me colle, déclara-t-il sérieusement.

- Si c'est un ordre, je le ferais, master. Répondit calmement Sakura.

Shaolan soupira, cette fille était décidément trop têtue! Il admettait qu'il n'était pas très agréable avec elle mais elle prenait son rôle trop à cœur, elle pouvait très bien le protéger efficacement tout en étant normale avec lui.

- On va dire ça… concéda-t-il.

- Très bien…

Sakura le gifla fortement.

- C'est pour hier, ce matin chez toi et juste là. Dit-elle.

- Pourtant tu n'as pas semblé détesté surprendre un homme dans son plus simple appareil ce matin, rétorqua-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

- Quoi?

- Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas remarqué que j'étais en serviette ce matin! Ajouta-t-il en accentuant son sourire.

Il eut la surprise de la voir rougir et triturer ses mains, elle semblait… gênée! Il fronça légèrement les sourcils et l'observa.

- Tu n'avais vraiment pas remarqué, dit-il sérieusement.

- Non, quand je me réveille et que je ne me sens pas en danger, je ne remarque jamais rien. Déclara Sakura. Je suis désolée.

- C'est pas grave, c'est moi qui t'ai appelé.

La sonnerie retentit, Tomoyo prit la main de Sakura et l'entraîna vers les cours. Shaolan et les garçons les suivirent. Aujourd'hui la journée allait être très différente de celle d'hier…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5: réagit!

Shaolan avait les yeux fixés sur Sakura pendant tout le cours, il avait remarqué la veille que ça l'énervait de se sentir épié… Et il aimait bien la rendre en colère! Pourtant, aujourd'hui, il était dérouté: Sakura ne semblait pas s'en émouvoir. Il fronça les sourcils.

" Pourquoi elle n'est pas comme hier? Je lui ai pourtant dis ce matin qu'elle pouvait être normale! Elle m'a même giflée! Elle est bizarre comme fille… mais je l'aime bien, elle est amusante à sa façon! Sauf lorsqu'elle reste aussi frigide qu'un glaçon! Elle ne m'a jamais sourit… J'aimerais bien qu'elle me le fasse un jour."

Shaolan fut tiré de ses pensées par un coup de livre qu'il reçut sur le crâne de la part de son professeur.

- Monsieur Li, veuillez vous réveillé! Vous n'êtes pas ici pour vous reposer malgré vos connaissances mathématiques hors normes! Gronda le professeur.

- Pas de problème m'sieur! Répondit Shaolan avec un sourire moqueur.

- J'en profite pour vous signaler également que le tableau ne se trouve pas dans le dos de mademoiselle Kinomoto, s'exaspéra le professeur en regagnant sa place.

Il y eu quelques rire qu'il n'apprécia pas du tout! Sakura n'avait toujours pas réagit…

**" Et elle le fera jamais"**

Shaolan soupira puis rapporta son attention sur le tableau. Ce professeur était vraiment bon et tenait absolument à ce que tout ces élèves réussissent, c'était aussi pour cette raison qu'il refusait de le laisser dormir en cours! Il s'ennuyait à mourir pendant ses cours: il connaissait le programme par cœur depuis plus de trois ans!

La pause sonna enfin, Shaolan s'étira bruyamment et se dirigea vers Sakura qui regardait encore droit devant elle. Il toussa pour attirer son attention, elle tourna lentement la tête vers lui.

- Vous devriez cesser d'attirer autant l'attention sur vous, conseilla-t-elle froidement.

- C'est rien, le prof est habitué, les mathématiques sont mon point fort! Se vanta le garçon.

- Hum…

Shaolan jeta un coup d'œil rapide sur les feuilles d'exercice de la jeune fille, la majorité était fausse, il lui sourit.

- Tu veux que je te donne des cours? Demanda-t-il sincèrement pour une fois.

- Non merci, je peux me débrouiller seule, master. Répondit tranquillement Sakura.

Elle se leva ensuite pour rejoindre Tomoyo qui était en pleine conversation avec Eriol. Shaolan passa une main dans ses cheveux, habitude qu'il avait prit lorsqu'il était embarrassé. Hatsu arriva derrière lui sans que son ami ne le voit.

- Elle est vraiment distante avec toi! Remarqua-t-il avec sérieux. 

- Ouais… Soupira-t-il. Elle se ferme dès que j'essaie de lui parler sérieusement.

- C'est de ta faute aussi, gronda gentiment Hatsu. Si tu ne l'avais pas prise comme proie dès le début, elle n'aurait pas réagit comme ça.

- Je sais, j'ai toujours eu beaucoup de chance, sourit amèrement Shaolan. Mais comme je disais ce matin à Eriol, elle succombera comme toute les autres! Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire séducteur. Elle ne fera pas exception à la règle.

Hatsu passa un bras sur ses épaules et l'entraîna vers le petit groupe.

- On verra bien! Personnellement, je crois qu'elle va te donner du fil à retordre! Dit-il amusé.

- Ha oui et pourquoi? Provoqua Shaolan.

- Probablement parce que dès qu'elle te voit, elle perd son sourire. Déclara sérieusement le jeune homme.

Ils arrivèrent devant les deux jeunes filles et devant leur ami, Shaolan constata qu'effectivement elle avait perdu tout sourire en le voyant et il n'aimait pas ça du tout. Hatsu délaissa son ami pour prendre les mains de Sakura.

- Sakura! Shaolan est méchant avec moi! Il dit que je n'ai aucune chance face à lui pour avoir ton cœur! Feint Hatsu.

- Je te rassure Hatsu, tu as plus de chance que lui pour être apprécié! Dit Sakura en regardant avec un sourire le jeune homme.

Elle leva son regard vers Shaolan qui fut surpris de la soudaine froideur qu'elle dégageait, mais comme à son habitude, il ne le montra pas.

- Et si on allait manger? Proposa Eriol avec un doux sourire.

- Bonne idée, je meurs de faim, ajouta Tomoyo.

Ils sortirent tous de la salle de cours pour aller près des cerisiers, depuis leur arrivée ici, Shaolan, Hatsu et Eriol avaient toujours mangé à cet endroit. Ils sortirent tous leur bento et commencèrent à manger jusqu'à ce que Shaolan se tourne vers Sakura.

- J'aimerais bien que tu me fasses mon bento un jour, dit-il doucement.

- Il ne vaut mieux pas Shaolan, intervint Tomoyo.

- Pourquoi? S'étonna-t-il.

- Sakura a plein de talent mais faire la cuisine n'est pas son fort, expliqua gentiment Tomoyo. Alors si tu ne veux pas mourir d'une intoxication alimentaire, il est préférable que tu fasses ton bento toi-même.

Tous les regards se posèrent sur Sakura qui avaient légèrement rougit et Hatsu observa longuement le bento de Sakura.

- Il a l'air bon pourtant! S'exclama-t-il.

- C'est Toya qui l'a fait, murmura Sakura gênée.

- Toya? Répéta Shaolan, curieux.

**"Qui est ce type? Il a l'air de vivre avec elle! Pourtant elle est trop jeune pour être mariée! "**

- Une longue relation unit ces deux-là, sourit Tomoyo. Ils sont inséparable, pas vrai Sakura?

Sakura se contenta simplement de hocher la tête puis elle continua de manger. De son côté, Shaolan n'était absolument pas satisfait! Si Sakura était déjà sous le charme de quelqu'un, il pourrait difficilement l'avoir! Il allait devoir se montrer plus persuasif que jamais! Il avait déjà piqué bon nombre de fille à leur copain mais elles avaient toutes été sous son charme dès le départ tandis que Sakura… C'était pas gagné! Il reprit son sourire narquois.

- En tout cas, cette année, on a de la chance! Déclara-t-il soudainement.

- Pourquoi? Demanda naïvement Hatsu.

- Il y a plein de nouvelles super mignonnes! Répondit Shaolan avec un clin d'œil.

Eriol leva les yeux au ciel sous l'exaspération tandis que Sakura et Tomoyo ne réagissaient absolument pas. Hatsu les prit toutes les deux par les épaules pour les coller à lui.

- Moi j'ai déjà mes deux princesses! Dit-il avec un clin d'œil. Alors on y touche pas!

- Et si Sakura m'embrassait, qu'est-ce que tu ferais? Demanda Shaolan amusé.

- Est-ce un ordre, master? Interrogea froidement Sakura.

Le jeune chinois la regarda un instant, s'il avait dit ça c'était uniquement pour rentrer dans le jeu de Hatsu, il n'aurait jamais cru que Sakura aurait prit ça au sérieux. Un sourire s'encra sur ses lèvres.

- Pourquoi pas… Déclara-t-il avec son sourire provocateur.

Sakura, le regard froid et le visage impassible, commença à s'avancer vers Shaolan pour l'embrasser, ils allaient sceller leurs lèvres lorsque Shaolan se recula.

- Viens, ordonna-t-il en se levant.

Sakura l'imita et le suivit, il l'emmenait plus loin, ou il n'y avait plus personne pour les voir. Le jeune garçon tourna légèrement la tête pour observer discrètement Sakura. Il n'aimait pas l'air qu'elle prenait avec lui, elle était si froide alors qu'avec les autres elle riait! Il la prit soudainement par la taille et la colla contre un cerisier, il plongea un instant ses yeux dans les siens puis il les baissa pour les poser sur les boutons de la chemise de Sakura. Il leva ses mains et commença, lentement, à déboutonné le vêtement de la jeune fille, guêtant sa réaction. Sakura restait aussi impassible qu'un mur durant son déshabillage.

**" Ne réagit pas, tu n'es qu'un objet pour lui, tu dois lui obéir peu importe ce qu'il demande! Il fait ça tout les jours, ce n'est rien! Je ne suis pas gênée! Contrôle tes battements de cœur Sakura! Montre-lui qu'il n'a aucun effet sur toi!" **

**" Réagit bon sang! Jusqu'ou vas-tu te laisser faire! Je pourrais même te violer que tu ne bougerais pas le petit doigt! Retrouve ta combativité! Je ne veux pas avoir un glaçon face à moi!"** pensa Shaolan.

Il écarta doucement les pans de la chemise ouverte et observa un instant le buste de Sakura. Elle était vraiment bien faite! Elle avait tout ce qu'il faut juste ou il faut! Ses seins galbés étaient renfermés dans de la dentelle noire… Il sourit imperceptiblement et ancra ses yeux dans ceux de Sakura qui ne réagissait toujours pas. Il posa ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune fille et les glissa le long de son dos tout en l'embrassant. Sentant qu'elle restait toujours inerte, il lui mordit doucement la lèvre inférieur. Sous ce contact, Sakura ouvrit la bouche pour protester par réflexe et Shaolan en profita pour introduire sa langue dans l'antre de la jeune fille qui poussa un gémissement de surprise.

**" Ce n'est rien Sakura, tout va très bien, tu contrôles, tu maîtrises, tu … JE MAITRISE RIEN DU TOUT!! **S'écria mentalement Sakura."

Shaolan sentit Sakura faiblir et la colla davantage à lui. Après une minute, il sépara ses lèvres des siennes et vit avec satisfaction que quelques rougeurs avaient apparu sur les joues de la jeune fille. Il se détacha d'elle et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

- La prochaine fois ce serait bien si tu prenais les devant, je pense que se serait encore plus agréable! Dit-il avec un sourire.

- C'est un ordre, master? Demanda calmement Sakura.

- Qui sait? Sourit Shaolan. Allez, rhabilles-toi pour qu'on aille en cours.

Sakura ferma sa chemise sous le regard de Shaolan, elle avait reprit son air impassible.

**" Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle est comme ça? Et puis pourquoi je ne lui pas demandé d'être normale après qu'on se soit embrassé? Ça aurait été plus simple! Quel abruti!"**

- Sakura?

- Oui, master.

- Tu peux m'appeler Shaolan, tu sais… Dit doucement Shaolan en évitant son regard.

- Non, vous êtes mon master, je ne peux me permettre un telle familiarité. Répondit froidement Sakura.

- Dans ce cas, essaie d'être un peu plus normale, j'ai l'impression d'être avec un robot, soupira-t-il.

- J'essaierais, master.

Shaolan retint avec peine un soupire d'exaspération. Son avenir au côté de Sakura s'annonçait très dur! Surtout si elle s'obstinait à lui parler et à agir comme elle le faisait. Il devrait la provoquer tout le temps pour qu'elle soit elle-même.

**"Galère"**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6: la marque

Sakura vit au loin Tomoyo lui faire un signe, elle lui sourit et la rejoignit rapidement. Tomoyo l'observa avec un regard perçant et Sakura soupira.

- Il m'a embrassé. Avoua-t-elle en soupirant.

- J'en étais sûre!! S'exclama Tomoyo. Alors?

- Tomoyo… On a quoi comme cours? Demanda subitement Sakura.

- Sport! Répondit Tomoyo en remarquant que les garçons s'approchaient d'elles.

Elle savait très bien que Sakura ne se confierait jamais s'il y avait quiconque d'autre dans les parages. Elle avait toujours été très discrète sur elle et elle n'allait pas commencer à hurler partout ce qu'elle pensait. Tomoyo se tourna vers Eriol avec un sourire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait comme sport? Demanda-t-elle.

- Basket, répondit le jeune homme en souriant à son tour. On va se faire lapider par Shaolan! C'est un as au basket!

- Sakura aussi! S'écria Tomoyo avec enthousiasme. Malheureusement je n'ai jamais pu la filmer…

- Sakura est doué au basket? Répéta Hatsu incrédule. Mais c'est une fille!

- Oui mais elle a toujours adorée le sport! Tu dois tenir ça de ton père, sourit Tomoyo en se tournant vers Sakura. Toya aussi est très bon en sport.

- Oui, dit Sakura en souriant. Surtout en tennis! En fait, il est doué pour tellement de chose que ça en devient déprimant!

Shaolan fronça les sourcils: elle avait beaucoup d'admiration pour ce Toya! Elle avait un tel sourire lorsqu'elle parlait de lui... Il aurait voulu que ce sourire lui soit réservée...  se serait de plus en plus dur de lui ravir son cœur! Mais il avait toujours adoré les défis! Ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'il allait renoncer!

- On ferait mieux d'aller au gymnase si on veut avoir le temps de se changer tranquillement, fit remarquer Eriol.

- Oui!

Tomoyo prit la main de sa meilleure amie et l'entraîna avec elle dans leur vestiaire. L'uniforme pour le sport était composé d'un tee-shirt blanc et d'un short rouge. Tomoyo fixa Sakura avec un sourire.

- Alors raconte ce qu'il s'est passé avec Shaolan.

- On s'est éloigné et il m'a… ouvert la chemise avant de m'embrasser, expliqua Sakura avec une légère gêne.

- Et tu n'as rien fais pour l'en empêcher? S'étonna Tomoyo.

- C'est mon master!

- Ne le prend pas mal, mais je n'aime pas te voir comme ça. Shaolan t'a déjà demandé d'être un peu plus normale avec lui, quand je te vois avec lui, j'ai l'impression d'être à l'armée. Redeviens comme avant avec lui… sauf que tu seras obligé de le protéger.

- Mais papa m'a dit de ne pas être trop proche des masters, ils n'aiment pas ça… Répondit Sakura.

- Sakura, Shaolan n'est pas un homme du troisième âge! Et il te l'a demandé! Fit remarquer Tomoyo.

- D'accord, j'essaierais… mais je ne promets rien, je ne l'aime pas! Me montrer froide devant lui me permet de tenir le coup sans le battre à mort! Déclara Sakura avec une étrange lueur dans les yeux.

- Je t'aiderais. Sourit Tomoyo. Bon allez, c'est l'heure de ta récréation!

Sakura sourit et elles allèrent sur le terrain ou les garçons les attendaient déjà. Hatsu se précipita vers elle.

- C'est dingue! Elle te va super bien cette tenue! S'exclama-t-il.

- Tout va à Sakura! Elle est tellement belle que même le pire vêtement du monde lui irait! Dit Tomoyo avec enthousiasme. C'est pour ça que c'est mon mannequin privilégié!!

- Je suis le seul surtout!

- Faux! Yukito et Toya ont déjà posé pour moi! D'ailleurs je ne t'ai toujours pas montrer les photos de vous deux! Vous étiez trop beau!! S'écria Tomoyo.

Sakura la regarda avec gêne pendant un instant puis elle soupira. Le professeur ne tarda pas à arriver et il forma cinq équipes de cinq. Sakura était avec Hatsu, Shaolan avec Eriol et Tomoyo était seule dans une autre équipe.

- Vous allez faire un match de vingt minutes, il n'y a pas de limite de points. Je serais l'arbitre, déclara le professeur de sport. On commence par l'équipe A et B.

L'équipe de Sakura et Shaolan s'avancèrent sur le terrain. Hatsu et Eriol se placèrent au centre pour savoir à qui reviendrait la balle. Le professeur lança le ballon et Eriol le poussa dans le camp de son équipe. Shaolan s'en empara et fila vers le panier, il driblait facilement et esquivait sans problème ceux qui tentaient de s'interposer entre le panier et lui. Il sauta et lança le ballon, près à faire un dunk (le dunk est un panier qui compte deux points, c'est lorsque le joueur s'accroche au panier en marquant) mais Sakura arriva et frappa dans la balle.

- Je ne vous laisserais pas marquer! Dit-elle tandis que la balle rebondissait contre le panier.

Hatsu s'en saisit et couru vers le panier adverse. Eriol se plaça devant lui et Hatsu éprouvait quelques difficultés à passer.

- Hatsu! Cria Sakura.

Il la regarda et lui lança le ballon. Sakura dribla et passa facilement les membres de l'équipe adverse. Shaolan s'interposa alors entre elle et le panier. Sakura sourit et commença à dribler plus rapidement en feintant avec son corps, induisant Shaolan en erreur: il allait à droite pendant qu'elle passait à gauche. Elle fit un dunk et tira la langue à Shaolan. Ce dernier était assez surprit du comportement de Sakura: avec un ballon entre les mains son caractère froid disparaissait complètement!

**" ça doit être sa véritable personnalité… J'aime mieux quand elle est comme ça!"**

Shaolan avait reprit la balle et s'avançait vers le panier adverse faisant bien attention à Sakura. Celle-ci arriva en courant et d'un seul coup de main, de bas en haut, elle s'empara du ballon. Elle fit un clin d'œil et marqua un nouveau dunk. Après cinq minutes le score était de vingt à zéro! Sakura avait le ballon, Shaolan arriva devant elle en faisant un barrage, cette fois Sakura eut beaucoup plus de mal à passer, elle fit un pas sur la gauche et sauta.

- Un trois point! S'étonna Shaolan. Eriol au rebond!!

- Pas besoin, elle rentre sans problème, sourit Sakura en tirant.

Shaolan vit alors que le ballon rentrait parfaitement dans le panier. Sakura était vraiment douée au basket! Mais il n'est pas l'un des meilleurs pour rien! Il s'empara de la balle et couru rapidement vers les paniers. Sakura n'eut pas le temps de s'interposer et Shaolan marqua sans problème un trois point au coin droit.  Elle s'empara rapidement du ballon et couru vers le terrain opposé, Shaolan la suivait de près. Arrivée près du panier elle sauta, imité par Shaolan qui la gênait pour marquer.

- Hatsu! Cria-t-elle en lançant la balle en aveugle.

Le professeur siffla, le match était fini! Ils s'étaient fais écraser quarante à trois! Les deux équipes allèrent sur le côté tandis que deux autres équipes s'affrontaient. Shaolan était très essouflé et transpirait comme jamais… Ce qui lui donnait un certain charme auprès des demoiselles qui n'avaient pas cesser de le dévorer des yeux pendant tout le match. Eriol et Shaolan rejoignirent Sakura et Hatsu.

- Tu es vraiment bonne Sakura! S'exclama Eriol.

- Merci! Je vous croyais meilleur…

- C'est parce que c'est un jeu d'équipe, s'il n'y a pas de bon partenaire on ne peut pas faire ressortir pleinement son jeu. Expliqua Shaolan. Il faudrait qu'on fasse un

"un contre un".

- Pourquoi pas… ALLEZ TINIY-CHAN FAIT UN TROIS POINTS!! S'écria tout à coup Sakura en se levant.

Tomoyo fit ce que Sakura lui avait dit et elle se tourna vers elle avec un sourire. Eriol regarda avec un sourire la jeune fille sur le terrain.

- Elle est doué aussi… constata-t-il.

- On s'est entraînée ensemble! Déclara Sakura. Mais le sport n'intéresse pas Tomoyo alors elle ne fait pas beaucoup d'effort.

Shaolan retira son tee-shirt pour se changer. Hatsu porta alors son regard sur lui, il était assez surpris.

- C'est ça la marque que t'a fais Sakura? Demanda-t-il, curieux.

- Oui.

Eriol s'approcha à son tour pour fixer la marque que portait Shaolan sur son torse puis il fronça les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce que ça représente? Interrogea-t-il. Je n'ai jamais vu ce signe auparavant.

- Aucune idée! Répondit Shaolan. Il faudra que je demande à Sakura, elle doit bien le savoir.

Il mit du déodorant et passa sa chemise, il changea de pantalon et sortit du vestiaire. Il vit que Sakura et Tomoyo attendaient déjà devant l'entrée, il s'approcha d'elles.

- C'est rare de voir des filles se changer aussi rapidement, fit-il remarquer avec un sourire.

- C'est parce qu'on est pas des filles comme les autres, sourit Tomoyo.

- Au fait, Sakura, je peux te parler une seconde? Demanda Shaolan.

- Bien sûr… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Shaolan regarda autours de lui, il y avait trop de monde qui passait, il prit la main de Sakura et s'excusa auprès de Tomoyo puis il l'entraîna dans un endroit plus isolé.

- Que représente le symbole que j'ai sur le torse?

Sakura le regarda un instant puis elle lui ouvrit les premiers boutons de sa chemise, dévoilant ainsi la marque.

- Le cercle représente l'unité du monde, les pointes du pentacle sont les pilliers qui permettent au monde de tenir. Le pentacle représente les cinq piliers du monde de la magie, la Chine, le Japon, l'Europe, l'Afrique et l'Amérique. Tu es celui du Japon malgré tes origines chinoises, c'est la pointe qui monte vers ton visage. La flèche représente quel type de guardian je suis. Expliqua-t-elle en suivant du doigt chaque ligne de la marque.

- Et c'est quoi ton type? Demanda Shaolan curieux.

- Vous le saurez bien assez tôt, répondit Sakura.

- Et toi, tu as une marque?

- Non, seul le master en a une. Vous pouvez m'appeler mais moi pas. Dit Sakura.

Shaolan fronça les sourcils, il passa un de ses bras autours de la taille de Sakura et la colla à lui. Elle le regarda avec surprise, il détacha à son tour les premiers boutons de la chemise de la jeune fille et se pencha vers sa poitrine. Il commença à sucer avidement la peau de la naissance de sa poitrine, Sakura se laissa faire malgré sa promesse faite à Tomoyo… mais elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Après une minute Shaolan se redressa, il contempla la marque qu'il lui avait laisser, fier de lui. Il releva la tête et croisa le regard surpris de Sakura.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je serais le seul à être marqué, dit-il en haussant les épaules.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7: entraînement.

La fin des cours avait enfin sonné! Sakura était heureuse: elle n'aurait pas supporté une heure de plus dans une salle de cours. Elle rangea précipitamment ses affaires et sortit de la salle, Tomoyo sourit et se dépêcha à son tour. Les garçons se regardèrent un instant puis ils partirent en courant pour rattraper Sakura et Tomoyo. Sakura s'étirait dehors.

- Enfin de l'air!! S'écria-t-elle. J'en pouvais plus!

- Tu n'as jamais aimé être enfermée, confirmé Tomoyo.

- Pourquoi? Demanda curieusement Hatsu.

- C'est un secret, répondit Sakura en souriant.

- Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec "ton type"? Interrogea Shaolan.

- Qui sait… Bon, on y va? Toya doit nous attendre. Dit Sakura en se tournant vers Tomoyo.

- En fait, il m'a appelé tout à l'heure. La famille de Shaolan nous demande, déclara Tomoyo.

- Ha… alors on y va! Plus vite arrivé plus vite repartit! S'exclama Sakura en commençant à partir.

- Sakura, attend! Intervint Shaolan. Notre maison est de l'autre côté.

Elle fit rapidement demi-tour et ils arrivèrent devant le manoir des Li après cinq minutes de marche. Ils entrèrent et les sœurs de Shaolan leur sautèrent dessus.

- TROP MIGNONNES!!

 Sakura et Tomoyo furent projeté au sol sous le regard exaspéré de Shaolan. Il mit du temps avant de séparer ses sœurs des deux jeunes filles.

- Shaolan, t'es pas marrant! Bouda Shefa. Pour une fois que tu amènes autre chose qu'une pintade!

- J'en amène pas si souvent que ça! Répliqua immédiatement Shaolan.

- Non! Juste toutes les nuits! Dit Shefa avec ironie.

- Il a raison Shefa, intervint Famei. Ces temps-ci il en amène moins… La dernière remonte à cinq jours.

- C'est parce que c'était les vacances! Expliqua Shefa. Mais avec la rentrée on va en voir pas mal défiler!

- Pas cette année, rétorqua Shaolan. J'ai déjà quelqu'un en vue mais elle sera plus difficile à atteindre.

En disant cette phrase il fixa Sakura droit dans les yeux… et elle reprit son air impassible. Tomoyo posa une main sur l'épaule de Sakura, l'incitant à se calmer. Les sœurs de Shaolan alternèrent alors leur vision entre Shaolan- Sakura, Sakura- Shaolan…

- Pour une fois t'as bien choisi! Admit Shefa. On est de tout cœur avec toi petit frère!!

- … Savez-vous pourquoi on a été appelé ici? Demanda Sakura qui avait de plus en plus envie de partir.

- Oui! Ça va être génial! S'exclama Falen. Venez!

Elles conduisirent le petit groupe vers le dojo ou les attendait Yamazaki. Il sourit lorsqu'il les aperçu.

- Bonjour à tous! Dit-il avec joie. Je suis content que vous soyez là! Nous avons décidé de commencer à vous entraîner dès aujourd'hui!

Sakura fronça immédiatement les sourcils.

- Pourquoi?

- Mieux vaut commencer dès maintenant comme ça vous aurez beaucoup d'expérience! C'est toujours mieux. Répondit Yamazaki sans se défaire de son sourire.

- Justement, continua Sakura. Ce n'est pas normal. Vous avez dû apprendre quelque chose de grave sinon vous ne nous entraîneriez pas. Que se passe-t-il?

Yamazaki perdit rapidement son sourire puis fixa Sakura droit dans les yeux.

- Vous êtes perspicace… déclara-t-il doucement. Nous n'avions pas l'intention de vous en parler avant que nous sachions à quoi nous attendre mais je vois que nous n'avons pas le choix… Récemment, il y a eu quelques évènements magiques des plus étranges et plusieurs magiciens ont commencé à disparaître. Yelan a également sentit que la force des cinq familles qui protégeaient le monde de la magie s'affaiblissait de plus en plus…

- Les reliques perdent leur pouvoir? Demanda Shaolan incrédule.

- Nous ne savons pas encore d'ou vienne cette baisse de pouvoir… Mais ne vous inquiétez pas pour le moment c'est très très léger! Yelan nous a conseillé avec sagesse qu'il vallait mieux commencer à vous entraîner au cas où. Enchaîna Yamazaki. Pour le moment, le meilleur moyen de le faire c'est de vous affronter.

Shaolan observa Sakura: il ne pourrait jamais se battre avec elle! C'était une fille! Et elle n'avait pas l'air prédisposé au combat. Il n'allait tout de même pas la blessée! Yamazaki s'inclina légèrement puis il sortit du dojo: ils n'avaient absolument pas besoin de lui pour se battre. Dès que la porte fut fermée, Tomoyo posa son sac.

- J'ai bien fais de prendre ma caméra aujourd'hui!! S'exclama-t-elle, les yeux brillants d'excitation.

Sakura retira sa veste et son sac, et se dirigea vers Tomoyo qui lui prit immédiatement ses affaires. Elle sortit ensuite un caméscope qu'elle braqua sur Sakura.

- Retiens-toi un peu sinon tu vas le briser, conseilla-t-elle à Sakura.

- T'inquiète pas, sourit Sakura en se dirigeant vers le centre de l'arène.

Elle observa ensuite Shaolan qui ne semblait toujours pas décidé à bouger. Hatsu posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami.

- Allez, vas-y… encouragea-t-il.

- Si Yelan l'a demandé c'est qu'il y a une bonne raison pour, ajouta Eriol avec sagesse.

Shaolan hocha la tête et se défit d'un coup d'épaule de sa veste et se dirigea vers Sakura. Il la regarda un instant, elle était déterminée… mais elle semblait trop fragile! Comment pouvait-il se battre s'il avait peur de blesser la personne!?

- Je me retiendrais, ne vous inquiètez pas. Le rassura Sakura.

Shaolan arqua un sourcil et se mit en position d'attaque.

- J'en ai pas besoin. Donne-toi à fond.

Sakura sourit narquoisement puis elle prit position à son tour. Après s'être fixé pendant une minute, Shaolan commença à attaquer. Sakura esquivait sans trop de problème les coups de Shaolan, elle était d'une agilité déconcertante! Lorsque Shaolan essaya de lui donner un coup de poing, elle le saisit et s'en servit comme appuie: elle donna un double coup de pied en plein visage du jeune homme qui s'écroula au sol. Elle le regarda froidement alors qu'il se relevait.

- Ne vous retenez pas parce que je suis une fille.

Shaolan ne dit rien, c'est vrai qu'elle donnait des coups puissants pour une fille. Il se battit plus sérieusement. Sakura avait du mal à parer ses coups qui devenaient de plus en plus précis et puissants. Elle recula d'un pas. Shaolan en profita pour la déséquilibrer en lui balayant son pied d'appuis. Elle tomba à la renverse mais elle se releva immédiatement grâce à une roulade arrière. Shaolan fit apparaître son épée, il avait suffisamment évalué la capacité de combat à main nue de Sakura. La jeune fille le regarda avec une légère surprise puis elle se mit en position de défense: elle n'avait pas d'arme.

- Tu peux aller en chercher une si tu veux, déclara gentiment Shaolan.

- Vous croyez que dans un combat réel, on me laissera le temps d'aller chercher une arme? Demanda-t-elle sérieusement.

Shaolan haussa les épaules et commença à attaquer, Sakura évitait facilement toutes les attaques du jeune chinois. Avant que Shaolan ne s'en rende compte, Sakura avait accéléré son rythme, il n'était pas assez sérieux… Il essaya d'attaquer plus brutalement mais Sakura se rua sur lui au même moment, ne sachant comment réagir, il redressa son épée pour ne pas la blessée. D'un seul coup de pied, elle le désarma, saisit l'arme et coupa la joue de Shaolan. Elle le regardait plus froidement que jamais.

- Battez-vous sérieusement! Sinon je vous jure que je ne me retiendrais plus! Menaça-t-elle.

Shaolan remarqua à ce moment que les yeux de la jeune fille avaient changés: la pupille était affiné comme celle des félins! Il se redressa et prit son épée… Il couru vers Sakura qui évita de nouveau les bottes de Shaolan. Elle fit un salto et envoya son pied droit en plein visage de Shaolan, il fut légèrement déséquilibré. Shaolan la regarda un instant puis il continua à l'attaquer, mais il n'arrivait pas à la toucher… Il ouvrit la paume de sa main libre vers Sakura. Un jet de flamme en sortit… Sakura était encerclé par les flammes, on ne la voyait même plus! Soudain les flammes disparurent et Sakura réapparu intacte.

- Tu contrôles le feu! S'exclama Shaolan. Tu es la déesse du feu?!

Il appela alors le pouvoir de ses ancêtres et fit apparaître de l'eau… mais comme la précédente attaque, elle fut inefficace. Le cerveau de Shaolan fonctionnait à plein régime: quel dieu Sakura pouvait représenter?! Elle arrivait à se défaire sans problème de l'eau et du feu! Deux éléments opposés!

- C'est fini. Déclara-t-elle.

Elle couru vers Shaolan, les yeux des humains normaux ne pouvaient plus la voir… Elle donna un violent coup de pied dans le ventre du jeune homme qui s'effondra au sol, le souffle coupé.

- Tu étais géniale ma Sakura!! S'écria Tomoyo en arrivant vers elle.

- Dites-moi, Sakura était à quel pourcentage de ses capacités? Demanda Eriol.

- Cinq pourtant, répondit Sakura. Je n'ai utilisé mes pouvoirs que pour la vision et me défaire des éléments.

- Tu as disparu à un moment! S'exclama Hatsu.

- Non, décréta Tomoyo. Regardez.

Eriol, Shaolan et Hatsu s'approchèrent d'elle. Elle montra son caméscope et revint en arrière avant l'attaque. Elle mit le ralentit le plus lent et sous les yeux ébahit des garçons, Sakura courait normalement alors que Shaolan n'avait même pas eu le temps de cligner des yeux. Shaolan regarda Sakura.

- On reprend! Déclara-t-il déterminé. Cette fois je serais sérieux!

- Je l'espère pour vous, c'est comme ça que vous progresserez. Dit-elle sérieusement. Mais vous ne pourrez jamais me battre lorsque je serais réellement sérieuse. Un magicien ne pas battre un guardian.

- J'essaierais le temps qu'il faudra mais je veux au moins te battre lorsque tu es sérieuse à quatre-vingt quinze pour cent! Dit-il.

Sakura se retint de sourire, elle aimait ce côté déterminé de Shaolan. Il n'était pas si insupportable que ça, il avait des bons côtés… Il fera des progrès rapides, elle en était certaine, de son côté elle ne devrait jamais se relâcher! L'évolution d'un master dépendait également de l'évolution de son guardian. Elle ferait tout pour qu'ils soient au niveau le plus haut! Elle en faisait le serment.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8: discussion

Shaolan était essoufflé comme jamais, d'habitude il ne transpirait pas autant malgré tous ses efforts! Il suffisait que Sakura se batte contre lui pour qu'il soit sérieux comme il ne l'avait jamais été! Quels que soient les coups, elle les paraît avec une rapidité ahurissante! Il avait l'impression d'être remonter quinze ans en arrière lorsqu'il avait commencé à pratiquer les arts martiaux! Bien qu'il se montre précoce pour son âge dans ce domaine, il se faisait toujours battre par son père Il n'avait jamais réussit à le dépasser. Il se releva pour l'énième fois, se préparant à combattre. Soudain un gargouillement sonore s'échappa du ventre de Sakura.

- Pardon, murmura-t-elle avec gêne.

Shaolan la regarda avec surprise puis il éclata de rire. C'est vrai qu'à force de se battre, il n'avait pas remarqué que le temps passait et qu'il faisait déjà nuit dehors! Il se redressa et observa Sakura avec un sourire.

- Je te laisse la salle de bain en premier, déclara-t-il gentiment. Je vous invite à dîner pour m'excuser de t'avoir accaparé comme ça.

- Toya et papa doivent nous attendre, commença Sakura.

- En fait, Toya m'a appelé tout à l'heure pour savoir si on mangeait ici ou non. Eriol est déjà dans la cuisine pour aider à préparer le repas. Déclara Tomoyo avec un sourire. Ton père est venu déposer quelques affaires de rechange ici, il préfère qu'on reste dormir chez Shaolan sinon nous n'aurons pas une nuit complète de sommeil.

- D'accord, répondit Sakura légèrement étonnée que son frère n'ait rien dit sur le fait qu'elle reste dormir chez un "garçon du même age qu'elle qui ne pense qu'au sexe". Pouvez-vous me montrer la salle de bain, master?

- Suis-moi

Shaolan passait dans plusieurs couloirs et Sakura se sentait déjà perdu! Elle n'avait jamais été dans une maison aussi grande! Le jeune homme s'arrêta devant une porte et se tourna vers Sakura.

- C'est ici. Je vais aider Eriol à la cuisine

Il lui sourit puis il partit Il avait proposé la douche à Sakura mais elle n'avait absolument pas transpirée! Sakura entra dans la salle de bain qu'elle verrouilla et commença à se déshabiller avant de rentrer dans la douche. L'eau bouillante coulant sur elle lui faisait du bien Elle avait toujours aimée être sous la douche! Après une demi-heure, elle ressortit et réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas de vêtement de rechange! Son uniforme n'était pas en état d'être remit Elle soupira puis enroula fermement la serviette autours de sa poitrine, prit ses affaires et sortit de la salle de bain en regardant s'il n'y avait personne dans les couloirs. Elle essaya de se souvenir par ou était passé Shaolan tout à l'heure mais malheureusement pour elle, elle n'avait aucun sens de l'orientation dans les endroits clos alors qu'elle n'avait aucun soucis à se retrouver dans une forêt! Elle s'était complètement perdue dans le dédale de couloir! Le pire dans tout ça s'était qu'elle portait qu'une simple serviette et qu'elle commençait sérieusement à avoir froid!

****

Shaolan retira le gâteau au chocolat du four avec fierté. Il avait l'air parfait et sentait délicieusement bon! Il posa le gâteau brûlant sur la gazinière et regarda l'heure, presque une heure était passé et toujours aucun signe de Sakura. Il rejoignit Tomoyo, Eriol et Hatsu dans le salon.

- Tomoyo, c'est normal que Sakura ne soit toujours pas là? Demanda-t-il légèrement inquiet.

- Elle a dû se perdre La pauvre n'a aucun sens de l'orientation dans les bâtiments, un jour elle s'est perdu dans un musée, dit Tomoyo. Je vais la chercher.

- Non c'est bon. Je vais y aller, déclara Shaolan. Si tu te perds aussi on sera mal partit.

Il sortit rapidement du salon et monta les escalier. Il fit en courant tout les couloirs lorsqu'il percuta quelqu'un à l'angle d'un mur. Ce quelqu'un était à l'évidence Sakura, il la rattrapa alors qu'elle allait tomber et la colla contre lui.

- ça va? Demanda-t-il.

- Oui Je m'étais perdue Est-ce que vous pouvez m'amener à Tomoyo, elle doit avoir mes affaires de rechanges

Shaolan s'écarta légèrement pour constater que Sakura ne portait qu'une simple serviette sur elle. On voyait nettement le suçon qu'il lui avait fais. Il lui prit la main et l'entraîna vers sa chambre. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la lumière, Sakura découvrit une chambre très bien rangée, les draps du lit étaient verts, tout comme les rideaux. Shaolan se dirigea vers une armoire en bois sculté. Sakura se planta devant la bibliothèque impressionnante du jeune chinois.

- Apparemment vous aimez beaucoup l'histoire, constata-t-elle.

- Oui! Ça me passionne! Si je ne devais pas reprendre l'entreprise familiale, j'aurais tenté ma chance en tant qu'archéologue! Déclara Shaolan avec passion.

Sakura ne l'avait jamais vu sous cet aspect, on aurait dit un véritable enfant qui a fait une découverte passionnante! Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire doucement.

- Mon père est archéologue et Toya fait des études d'archéologie, avoua-t-elle. Décidément tous les hommes proches de moi sont féru d'archéologie!

Shaolan perdit son sourire, elle parlait tout le temps de Toya Elle tenait vraiment beaucoup à lui.

- Et toi qu'est-ce qui te passionne? Demanda-t-il doucement.

- Pas grand chose Depuis que je suis petite on m'a apprit à m'entraîner pour exploiter mes talents de guardian. Mais je n'ai pas de vrai passion sauf peut être le violon, Tomoyo m'a apprit à en jouer. Dit-elle rêveusement. Mais maintenant je n'ai plus le temps d'en jouer.

- Il faut que tu continues! Si c'est ta passion tu dois jouer du violon! S'exclama Shaolan. C'est très important d'avoir quelque chose pour se changer les idées,

quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher quand rien ne va

Il semblait très triste tout à coup. Sakura voyait qu'il s'ouvrait un peu plus à elle Tomoyo avait raison, il n'était pas ce qu'il montrait. Il cachait quelque chose qui le rongeait profondément.

- Dans ce genre de situation Tomoyo, Toya et papa sont là. Dit Sakura avec un léger sourire. Vous aussi vous avez des personnes qui sont là pour vous: Eriol, Hatsu, vos surs et maintenant il y a Tomoyo et moi. Un guardian est fait aussi pour ce genre de chose.

- Mais le poids qui pèse sur nos épaules est toujours là

- Diminué de beaucoup et il finira par disparaître complètement.

Shaolan la regarda droit dans les yeux. Sakura était convaincu de ce qu'elle avançait, il lui sourit doucement en lui tendant un tee-shirt noir qu'elle fixa un instant.

- C'est pour te changer C'est mieux qu'une serviette! À moins que tu ne veuilles que je te saute dessus, dit Shaolan avec un sourire séducteur.

Sakura saisit rapidement le vêtement et le passa sur elle. Une fois complètement recouverte du tissu, elle retira sa serviette mouillée. Elle regarda ensuite Shaolan.

- Il faut que vous preniez une douche, vous aussi.

- Tu m'accompagnes? Demanda-t-il en accentuant son sourire.

- Oui mais je reste devant la porte, c'est juste pour éviter de me perdre encore. Dit-elle en devenant froide.

Shaolan soupira puis il sourit ensuite: au moins elle n'était plus tout le temps impassible et distante avec lui! S'il arrêtait de faire son dragueur elle serait certainement moins froide avec lui. Ils allèrent vers la salle de bain et la jeune fille s'assit contre le mur, à cause du tee-shirt trop grand, ses jambes étaient découvertes jusqu'à mi-cuisse. Shaolan ne pu s'empêcher de penser qu'elle avait des jambes magnifiques! Malgré son entraînement en arts martiaux, elle n'avait pas la silhouette d'un bonhomme. C'était une bonne chose. Il entra dans la salle de bain et alla directement sous la douche. Il se sentait revivre! La sueur s'enlevait et l'eau le rafraîchissait Il adorait cette sensation après s'être entraîné plusieurs heures. Il se fit un shampooing en massant énergiquement son cuir chevelu Il devait se dépêcher pour éviter de laisser Sakura seule trop longtemps. Il agissait normalement avec elle enfin presque! Elle était la seule femme en dehors de sa famille à savoir qu'il était passionné d'archéologie et il s'était montré autrement que sous son jour dragueur. Personne ne l'avait vu comme ça. Il soupira: elle était loin d'être normale avec lui! Ce n'était qu'une découverte à sens unique Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen pour qu'elle s'ouvre à lui bien que se soit difficile à cause de leur relation master/guardian et de Toya Ce Toya qu'il n'avait même jamais vu, imposait sa présence et l'empêcher de s'approcher de Sakura malgré qu'elle soit à son service. Il arrêta l'eau et sortit de la douche pour s'essuyer et enfiler un pantalon de pyjama de lin blanc. Il garda sa serviette sur les épaules pour que l'eau de ses cheveux ne ruisselle pas sur son torse et aille mouiller son pantalon. Il sortit de la salle de bain, Sakura se releva immédiatement. Même si ça dura peu, Shaolan surprit le regard de la jeune fille sur son torse puis elle planta son regard dans le sien.

- Vous risquez d'attraper froid dans cette tenue, fit-elle remarquer.

- Je sais, mais ce n'est que le temps de retourner dans ma chambre pour prendre un tee-shirt propre, déclara Shaolan avec un léger sourire.

Elle se faisait un minimum de souci pour lui, c'était déjà un début A moins que ce soit à cause de son rôle de guardian. Ils retournèrent dans la chambre de Shaolan qui prit un haut de la même couleur que son pantalon et enleva la serviette humide avant de l'enfiler rapidement. Sakura regarda les muscles de ses omoplates bouger, il avait des muscles puissants et saillants qui mettait sa personne en valeur. En d'autres circonstances et s'il lui avait montrer dès le début sa véritable personnalité, elle serait certainement tombé sous son charme. Il se retourna vers elle et elle s'approcha de lui. Des gouttes d'eau rebelles coulaient de ses cheveux. Elle prit la serviette qui traînait sur le sol et la mit sur les cheveux du jeune homme avant de frotter doucement: il allait attraper froid en restant avec les cheveux humides pour dormir. Shaolan se laissa faire en observant l'air concentré de la jeune fille, elle était plus petite d'une tête mais elle se comportait comme sa mère avant ça. Incapable de résister, il la prit par la taille pour la serrer dans ses bras, laissant ses souvenirs revenir en lui. En temps normal, il les aurait chassé de son esprit mais là Il ne voulait pas. Sakura sentit qu'il était triste et passa ses bras autours de lui pour le réconforter. Était-ce parce qu'elle était son guardian qu'elle avait ressentit cette tristesse profonde venant de Shaolan? Elle n'avait jamais entendu parler d'une telle faculté Elle sentit que Shaolan se détachait doucement d'elle, elle fut surprise de le voir avec un regard pareil, il était nostalgique d'une période de sa vie qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle posa délicatement une main sur sa joue.

- Est-ce que vous allez bien? Chuchota-t-elle doucement.

- Oui, souffla-t-il.

Il posa sa main sur la sienne et ferma les yeux un instant. Lorsqu'il les ouvrit, il semblait être redevenu lui-même. Il lui sourit et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

- Les autres doivent nous attendre, dit-il en l'entraînant à sa suite.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9: la soirée

Sakura et Shaolan arrivèrent dans le salon ou Tomoyo était en grande discussion avec les deux jeunes hommes. Ils buvaient ses paroles et riaient de temps à autre. Intrigué, Shaolan s'approcha d'eux.

- C'est comme la fois ou Sakura a couru tout autours de la maison pour ne pas faire de vaccin! Vous l'auriez vu, elle était en larme et hurlait qu'elle ne voulait pas aller chez le médecin. C'est son père qui a réussit à l'attraper et la ligoté dans la voiture pour qu'elle ne saute pas sur la route!

Hatsu et Eriol se mirent à rire, tout comme Tomoyo en se souvenant de la scène. Shaolan se tourna vers Sakura avec un sourire, elle était rouge de honte.

- J'aime pas les médecins, maugréa-t-elle.

- Sakura! Enfin! S'exclama Tomoyo en la rejoignant avec un sourire. On commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce tee-shirt?

- C'est à Shaolan. Expliqua Sakura. Sinon je devais être en serviette Papa a pensé au pyjama?

- Non malheureusement, soupira Tomoyo. Mais j'aime bien ce style! On dirait que tu portes le haut de ton petit ami après avoir fait "la chose"!! S'exclama Tomoyo. Il faut que je te filme! Ou est mon caméscope!!

Sakura soupira doucement puis sourit en voyant Tomoyo chercher son caméscope et le trouver enfin sur la table du salon. Elle fixait Sakura avec son objectif mais elle avait les sourcils froncés. Elle regarda un instant sa caméra puis

- C'EST HORRIBLE!! J'AI PLUS DE BATERIE!! QU'EST-CE QUE JE VAIS FAIRE!!

Sakura lui sourit doucement.

- Tu as pris beaucoup de photo de moi, tu ne crois pas qu'il y en a assez?

- Non! Je n'aurais jamais assez de photo de toi! Tu es tellement mignonne dans toutes les tenues que je me fais un devoir de capturer ta sublime image!

- Tomoyo on dirait un pervers, avoua Sakura avec exaspération.

- On passa à table? Demanda Hatsu énergiquement. J'ai faim!

- Oui, en plus, c'est prêt maintenant. Déclara Eriol avec un sourire.

Ils allèrent tous s'installer à table pendant que le jeune européen partait dans la cuisine avec Shaolan pour prendre les plats, avant de repartir vers le salon, Eriol sourit à Shaolan.

- Vous avez été long

- Je sais mais je tenais à prendre ma douche avant de manger, expliqua Shaolan. Et puis, elle n'avait pas de pyjama alors je lui ai prêté un tee-shirt Tu sais, elle est

différente.

- C'est normal, c'est une fille, fit remarquer Eriol.

- Pas dans ce sens-là! Je veux dire qu'elle est différente des autres filles, dit pensivement Shaolan.

- C'est pour ça qu'on l'aime, déclara doucement Eriol en partant vers le salon.

- Comment ça" c'est pour ça qu'on l'aime"?! Eriol qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par-là? Hey mais réponds-moi!!

Mais Eriol était déjà dans le salon en train de servir les plats avec un sourire et lorsque son regard se posa sur Sakura, ses yeux se firent doux et bienveillant. Shaolan

fronça les sourcils en les rejoignant: qu'est-ce que Eriol lui cachait? Il aimait Sakura? Il voulait en faire sa petite amie? Pas question! Elle n'était qu'à lui! Même s'il appréciait énormément son cousin, il ne lui laisserait pas Sakura! Shaolan s'assit à son tour et commença à manger. Sakura et Tomoyo reposèrent leurs fourchettes et couteaux sur la table et s'observèrent un instant sous le regard des trois garçons.

__

" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Elle n'aime pas la cuisine d'Eriol? Pourtant, c'est un très bon cuisinier!"

- C'est délicieux, Eriol! S'exclamèrent d'une même voix Sakura et Tomoyo.

- Merci. Dit-il humblement.

Elles reprirent leurs couverts et recommencèrent à manger. Shaolan observait discrètement Sakura, sa façon de manger, elle avait l'habitude de reposer son couteau sur la table lorsqu'elle portait la nourriture à sa bouche vermeille, il voulait tout savoir d'elle même si c'était sur de petit geste anodin.

- Sakura, ce tee-shirt n'est pas à Shao? Demanda soudainement Hatsu.

- Si, il me l'a prêté parce que je n'avais pas de pyjama, répondit tranquillement Sakura.

Hatsu regarda Shaolan avec insistance pendant au moins cinq minutes.

- Quoi? Demanda ce dernier.

- Rien, rien

- Je vais chercher le dessert, déclara Eriol en se levant de table.

Il revint deux minutes plus tard avec le gâteau que Shaolan avait préparé et le posa sur la table avant de le découper. Lorsque tout le monde fut servis, Sakura prit une bouchée du gâteau. Shaolan la fixa pour savoir si elle aimait son dessert ou non Après avoir avalé, elle planta son regard dans les yeux d'Eriol en souriant.

- Eriol, ton dessert est encore meilleur que tes plats!! Je crois que je vais me marier avec toi pour avoir ce genre de pâtisserie tous les jours! S'exclama Sakura avec

enthousiasme.

- Dans ce cas, ce n'est pas avec moi qu'il faut te marier, dit doucement Eriol. C'est Shaolan qui a fait le gâteau.

Sakura fut étonnée un instant puis regarda Shaolan avec une légère pointe de gêne qu'il avait su remarquer malgré sa froideur.

- C'est très bon, master.

- Merci Mais pour le mariage, il faudra attendre encore un peu. Répondit Shaolan avec un sourire.

Il n'avait dis cela que pour la taquiner et il vit avec satisfaction que sa gêne augmenta. Elle fixait le sol, ses yeux grands ouverts et ses mains se rejoignaient sur ses

genoux Elle était adorable.

- Bon, il est l'heure d'aller se coucher sinon demain nous ne serons pas en forme Et je crois qu'il faudra l'être, déclara mystérieusement Tomoyo.

- Moi je veux encore m'amuser! Bouda Hatsu.

- Je pense que Tomoyo a raison, intervint Eriol. Tu n'aurais pas des pouvoirs, par hasard? Tu sembles douée pour deviner ce qu'il va arriver.

- Non, je n'ai aucun pouvoir sinon j'aurais supplié Sakura d'être ma guardian pour la garder rien que pour moi. Dit Tomoyo en souriant.

- Elle a juste un sens de déduction hors du commun et que ses impressions se révèlent toujours justes. Expliqua Sakura avec un sourire. C'est frustrant parfois.

- Bon d'accord Mais je dors ici alors! J'ai pas envie de rentrer chez moi! Décréta Hatsu.

- Il y a assez de chambre, dit Shaolan tranquillement. Tomoyo, Sakura, vous voulez dormir dans la même chambre?

- Je veux bien! Remercia Tomoyo.

- Moi aussi! S'exclama Hatsu en prenant les deux jeunes filles dans ses bras. Après tout, la nuit, elles peuvent avoir peur du noir. Je serais là pour les protéger.

Shaolan et Eriol lui donnèrent un coup sur le crâne et Hatsu tomba sous le regard surpris des deux jeunes filles.

- Pour toi, il y a la même chambre que d'habitude, dit Shaolan calmement.

- Et on va t'y attacher pour être sûr qu'au beau milieu de la nuit tu ne te retrouves dans une autre chambre que la tienne, ajouta Eriol.

- Bande de sadique! S'écria Hatsu.

Les deux jeunes filles pouffèrent de rire sous la scène qui se présentait devant elle. Hatsu se releva et fit la bise aux deux demoiselles.

- Si vous avez peur cette nuit, ma chambre est la deuxième porte à gauche! Leur indiqua-t-il avec un sourire avant de partir en courant pour éviter un autre coup.

Eriol secoua la tête, exaspéré et sourit à Sakura et Tomoyo avant de leur faire la bise. Puis il suivit Hatsu pour lui parler. Shaolan s'approcha des deux jeunes filles

avec un sourire.

- Je vais vous montrer votre chambre, dit-il.

Il les emmena au deuxième étage et poussa la première porte à droite. La chambre comporta un grand lit à baldaquin, une commode, une armoire et un miroir.

- Merci Shaolan, sourit Tomoyo.

- De rien, bonne nuit.

Il lui fit la bise et se dirigea vers Sakura. Il la prit par la taille pour la coller à lui et lui déposa doucement un baiser sur le front. Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

- Bonne nuit. Murmura-t-il.

Il la lâcha et partit dans sa chambre au fond du couloir sans s'apercevoir que quelqu'un les avait observé Yelan referma la porte de sa chambre avec un léger

sourire et un énorme pincement au cur. Eriol et Hatsu étaient dans la chambre ou dormait ce dernier.

- Shao est différent avec Sakura Fit remarquer Hatsu. Il n'a jamais agit comme ça avec une autre fille.

- Tout à l'heure il m'a avoué qu'il la trouvait différente des autres. Ajouta Eriol.

- Tu crois que c'est parce qu'elle fait des arts martiaux? Demanda Hatsu en souriant.

- Non, il n'y a pas que ça Il est toujours surpris par Sakura, elle ne tombe pas dans ses bras et elle est très mystérieuse. Je suis sûr que d'ici peu de temps nous

allons avoir un Shaolan amoureux pour la première fois.

- Il le mérite, avec tout ce qu'il a vécu, il a mérité d'être aimé. Déclara Hatsu sérieusement. Pousser Sakura dans ses bras sera difficile mais on l'aidera!

- Bien sûr En attendant, fais pas de bêtise! Bonne nuit!

- Bonne nuit!

Eriol sortit de sa chambre et remarqua Yelan fermer la porte de la sienne alors que Shaolan s'était enfermé dans sa propre chambre. Il savait que Yelan leur cachait

quelque chose mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi, malgré ses pouvoirs et son sens de déduction Le problème c'est que Shaolan vivait mal la distance que sa mère lui imposait avec elle. Même s'il ne le montrait pas. Oui, il méritait vraiment que quelqu'un l'aime réellement après tout ce qu'il avait vécu.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10: les filles de cette ville sont folles!

La sonnerie d'un réveil se fit entendre dans une chambre du manoir de Shaolan. Le jeune homme éteignit rapidement son réveil pour éviter que la sonnerie ne réveille tout le monde. Il se leva, se doucha, s'habilla et descendit dans le salon. Tomoyo, Eriol et Hatsu s'y trouvaient déjà. Ils étaient en train de manger tout en discutant de tout et de rien. Shaolan salua à la cantonade puis il regarda Tomoyo.

- Sakura n'est toujours pas levée?

- Ho non, elle dort encore.

- Mais elle va être en retard si elle continue. Je vais la réveiller, déclara Shaolan.

Il remonta les escaliers et ouvrit la porte de la chambre de la jeune endormie. Il fut frappé par la vision qui s'offrait à lui: la lumière qui émanait du soleil éclairait les longs cheveux de Sakura éparpillés autour d'elle, le tee-shirt noir trop grand de Shaolan était remonté jusqu'à la naissance de la poitrine de la jeune fille faisait un agréable contraste avec sa peau blanche et une culotte noir recouvrait son intimité. Un véritable ange tentateur. Shaolan s'approcha de Sakura et s'assit sur le rebord du lit, il la secoua légèrement en l'appelant doucement mais la belle, au lieu de se réveillé se mit sur le dos, offrant à la vue de Shaolan la naissance de sa poitrine.

- Sakura, réveilles-toi… recommença-t-il en la secouant plus fort. Elle a le sommeil vraiment lourd! Sakura!

N'obtenant aucune réponse, Shaolan arrêta de la secouer et la regarda un instant… Elle était vraiment belle comme ça. Ses lèvres vermeilles l'attiraient de plus en plus, ses lèvres semblaient encore plus douces qu'avant. Il se pencha lentement vers elle et déposa finalement un baiser sur les lèvres de la jeune endormie. Lorsqu'il sentit la bouche de Sakura bouger légèrement sous la sienne, il se détacha d'elle, surprenant ainsi le moment ou elle ouvrit les yeux.

- Master?

- Il faut que tu te lèves sinon tu vas être en retard, dit doucement Shaolan.

- Oui…

Sakura se redressa et le tee-shirt recouvrit de nouveau son ventre. Elle se leva et Shaolan l'accompagna jusqu'à la salle de bain: cette fois-ci elle n'avait pas oublié de

prendre ses affaires de rechange. Shaolan hésita un instant, devait-il l'attendre ou non? Finalement il décida de l'attendre pour être sûr qu'elle ne se perde pas encore une fois. Sakura ressortit vingt minutes plus tard, lavée et habillée, elle tenait à la main le haut que Shaolan lui avait prêté.

- Je le laverais et je vous le rendrais après, déclara tranquillement Sakura.

- Non, non, je vais le faire. Interrompit Shaolan.

Il lui prit le vêtement des mains pour être sûr qu'elle ne le lave pas, ce n'est pas parce qu'il prêtait un tee-shirt qu'on devait le lui rendre lavé! Il avait une machine à laver chez lui. Il prit la main de la jeune fille et la traîna vers le salon pour le petit déjeuner. Tomoyo accueillit sa meilleure amie avec un sourire rayonnant.

- Bien dormis Sakura? Demanda-t-elle.

- Oui… C'est le réveil qui est dur, geignit Sakura.

- Effectivement, j'ai dû la secouer comme une force née pour la réveiller! Déclara Shaolan en passant sous silence le moment ou il l'avait embrassé.

- Je n'en doute pas, sourit Tomoyo.

Shaolan fut déstabilisé par ce sourire: on aurait dit que Tomoyo ne le croyait pas vraiment. Il fit comme s'il ne l'avait pas remarqué et prit place à table au côté de Sakura. Après le petit déjeuner, la bande d'ami alla directement en cours. Sakura et Tomoyo avaient décidées de profité du peu de temps qu'il leur restait pour passer aux casiers et prendre leur cours de la journée. Sakura venait à peine d'ouvrir son casier qu'une main le ferma violemment. Elle se tourna pour faire face à une bande de fille toutes assez mignonnes.

- Oui?

- Pour qui tu te prends? L'agressa une fille blonde aux yeux bleu. Tu es à peine arrivé que tu vas déjà chez Shaolan! Je te signale qu'il y en a d'autre avant toi!

- Excusez-moi mais Sakura est assez grande pour savoir ce qu'elle fait. Intervint Tomoyo. Si Shaolan la préfère à vous, c'est son droit. C'est dommage d'en vouloir à

Sakura alors qu'elle n'y est pour rien.

- Toi, la ferme! S'écria une fille en poussant Tomoyo.

- Tomoyo! S'exclama Sakura. Est-ce que ça va?

Elle rejoignit sa meilleure amie qui était tombé sous la violence de la jeune fille. Elle sourit doucement à Sakura.

- Oui ne t'inquiète pas.

Sakura fut subitement relevé et plaqué contre les casiers.

- Shaolan est à moi!!

Ce dernier, trouvant que les deux jeunes filles étaient un peu trop longue, était venu à leur rencontre avec Eriol et Hatsu. Il vit alors Sakura plaqué contre un casier

menacé par Tomoko, la plus grande fan de Shaolan.

- Alors s'il te plait prends-le! Comme ça il ne me collera plus! Supplia Sakura.

Tout le monde la regarda avec étonnement puis Shaolan soupira, lui qui pensait que sa relation avec Sakura s'améliorait… Tomoko s'apprêta à gifler Sakura.

- Ne te fou pas de moi!!

Shaolan intercepta son bras avant qu'il ne s'abaisse pour frapper son guardian. Tomoko se tourna vers lui avec surprise, elle ne l'avait absolument pas vu venir.

- Tu crois que c'est en faisant ça que je vais aller vers toi? Demanda-t-il froidement. Je déteste les filles qui maltraitent les autres juste pour être la première aux yeux

d'un homme. Va-t-en.

Tomoko ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et partit rapidement avec sa bande. Shaolan se tourna vers Sakura qui ne lui prêta pas attention puisqu'elle couru en direction

de Tomoyo.

- Tout va bien? Demanda-t-elle inquiète. Elles ne t'ont rien fais pendant que j'étais occupé?

- Non, elles ne m'ont rien fait… Merci Shaolan d'être intervenu. Sourit Tomoyo.

- De rien, dit-il froidement.

Sakura s'inclina légèrement devant lui.

- Merci, master.

Il ne répondit pas, il était toujours un peu énervé par Sakura qui faisait tout pour l'éloigner d'elle. Sûrement à cause de ce Toya! Elle tenait trop à ce Toya et pas

assez à lui. Ce n'était que son master voilà tout. Pourtant après la nuit qu'ils avaient passé ou il s'était confié, il avait espéré plus.

- Nous devons aller en cours sinon nous serons en retard, déclara-t-il.

Sakura s'étonna de ce comportement qui ne ressemblait pas à celui de Shaolan. Elle ne le montra pas bien sûr… Était-ce à cause de cette fille? Peut être que

Shaolan l'aimait mais qu'il l'avait repoussé parce qu'elle était son guardian? Elle le suivit en cours et s'assit devant Shaolan. Pendant tout le cours il la regardait de

coin. Ses pensées étaient imperceptibles, il perdait toujours le peu d'espoir qu'il avait de la connaître un peu mieux un jour. Elle dressait toujours une barrière entre

elle et lui, avait-elle peur d'être blessé? Impossible, des deux c'était elle la plus forte. De quoi aurait-elle peur? Il soupira puis décida de ne plus y penser pour le

moment. Et puis s'ils étaient destiné à passer leur vie ensemble, il finirait bien par la connaître. Lorsque la pause du midi sonna, Sakura fut la première dehors comme

à son habitude et elle avait été rapidement suivi de Shaolan. Elle s'étira et sourit à Tomoyo qui venait de les rejoindre. Shaolan n'avait toujours reçu aucun sourire de sa part. Ils allèrent s'installer au pied d'un cerisier après que Hatsu et Eriol les aient rejoins.

- Au fait, on a pas de bento! S'exclama Sakura.

- Shaolan a préparé le tien, sourit Tomoyo.

Sakura ne montra pas son étonnement, Shaolan avait pensé à elle et lui avait préparé quelque chose à manger. Shaolan le lui tendit avec un léger sourire, elle le

remercia et commença à manger. Tomoyo ouvrit à son tour son bento qu'Eriol lui avait préparé.

- Master, est-ce que vous auriez des baguettes? Demanda Sakura tranquillement.

- Heu… J'ai oublié les tiennes, s'excusa Shaolan. Bon, c'est pas grave, je te passerais les miennes.

Le jeune chinois piqua un peu de nourriture dans le bento de Sakura et le présenta à sa bouche en mettant sa main en dessous pour éviter que tout ne tombe sur

Sakura. Tomoyo s'était vite emparé de sa caméra, à la batterie rechargée, et filmait Shaolan et Sakura qui ressemblaient vraiment à un couple qui se donne la

becquée. Sakura ouvrit la bouche et mangea ce que Shaolan avait préparé. Pendant qu'elle mâchait, Shaolan prit un morceau dans son propre panier repas et

commença à manger. Pendant tout le repas, ils alternèrent ainsi, ne se rendant pas compte qu'au loin, plusieurs dizaines de filles les regardaient avec jalousie. Perchée

sur un arbre l'une d'elle avait un sourire.

- Il n'a pas changé, il est toujours aussi dragueur… Mais bon! C'est ce qui fait son charme non?

************************

La fin de journée approchait, Shaolan se pencha sur son bureau et donna un léger coups dans la chaise de Sakura pour l'inciter à se retourner. La jeune fille se pencha en arrière pour écouter ce que son master voulait lui dire.

- Tu viens à la maison ce soir pour l'entraînement? Chuchota-t-il.

- Si vous voulez, murmura-t-elle.

Shaolan sourit en pensant qu'il allait passé une autre soirée avec Sakura, une soirée ou elle ne serait pas avec Toya. La sonnerie retentit et ils sortirent tous de la classe, ils firent le début du chemin ensemble.

- Je dois aller chez mon master ce soir pour l'entraînement, déclara Sakura à Tomoyo. Tu veux venir?

- Pourquoi pas! Mais il faudra partir plus tôt sinon Toya et ton père vont s'inquiéter. Répondit Tomoyo avec un sourire. Et puis, il ne faudrait pas trop profiter de

l'hospitalité de Shaolan même si sa cuisine est délicieuse, la tienne aussi Eriol.

- Merci.

- ça ne me dérange pas que vous restiez dormir à la maison, dit précipitamment Shaolan.

Il préférait même comme ça, Sakura passait moins de temps avec Toya et plus de temps avec lui. Loin des yeux, loin du cœur! Il finirait par l'avoir.

- SHAOLAN CHERI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! S'écria une fille.

Sakura eut juste le temps de voir une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs se jeter sur Shaolan qui tomba sous le choc. Il secoua la tête sous la douleur puis il eut une

grimace de désespoir.

- Meiling, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Demanda-t-il.

- Je suis venu te voir! Je ne supportais plus d'être si loin de toi! Fit Meiling avec une moue enfantine.

- Excusez-moi mais est-ce que vous pourriez vous relevez, tout le monde à les yeux fixés sur nous, déclara froidement Sakura.

Meiling s'accrocha telle une sangsue à Shaolan qui dû la porter pour pouvoir se relever.

- Sakura, tu pourrais m'aider à la faire lâcher, elle m'étrangle. Supplia Shaolan.

Sakura s'approcha de Meiling et lui tordit un de ses poignets, l'effet fut immédiat: Meiling descendit de Shaolan et jeta un regard noir à Sakura.

- T'es qui toi?! S'exclama-t-elle.

- Une amie, répondit Shaolan.

- Je vois, dit Meiling avec dégout. Encore une fan, je te prendrais Shaolan, je me suis déjà débarrassé d'une centaine de fille comme toi, alors une de plus ou de moins…

- Meiling, calme-toi….

Sakura se retourna pour tomber sur un garçon qui devait avoir leur âge, il était grand, brun, musclé aux yeux presque rouge. Il avait un charme indéniable mais ce n'était pas ça qui captivait Sakura: elle avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11: Meiling

Shaolan regardait alternativement Sakura et le jeune homme qui venait d'arriver, ils se fixaient mutuellement comme s'ils étaient dans un autre monde. Soudain le garçon s'empara de la main de Sakura et déposa un baiser dessus puis il lui sourit.

- Je m'appel Kazuma Yanagi, mais tu peux m'appeler Kazuma tout court. Sourit-il.

- Et moi, c'est Sakura Kinomoto. Tu peux m'appeler Sakura, ajouta Sakura.

Shaolan commençait réellement à être fulminer! Meiling s'était de nouveau accroché à lui et cet inconnu avait le droit d'être appeler par son prénom par Sakura, elle lui autorisait à en faire de même avec elle et en plus… Il ne lui avait toujours pas lâché la main!!!

- T'es qui toi? Agressa Shaolan.

- Un ami de Meiling, sourit Kazuma. Elle m'a beaucoup parlé de toi et elle aime bien t'observer, tout à l'heure elle s'est retrouvé dans un arbre juste pour te voir.

- Kazuma! Ne dis pas des choses aussi gênantes! Fit Meiling avec une fausse gêne.

- Je vais vous raccompagner chez vous, Sakura et …? Demanda Kazuma en regardant Tomoyo.

- Tomoyo Daidoji.

- Hey mais on avait prévu quelque chose! S'exclama Shaolan.

- Est-ce que nous pouvons le remettre à demain, s'il vous plait? Supplia Sakura.

Shaolan accepta de mauvaise grâce, Meiling avait encore tout gâché comme d'habitude! Et ce bellâtre ne valait pas mieux! Qu'est-ce que Sakura pouvait lui

trouver?! Il regarda Kazuma raccompagner les deux jeunes filles, impuissant. Meiling sourit en se lovant un peu plus contre Shaolan qui se dégagea rapidement de

son emprise pour la regarder froidement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux!?

- Shaolan, tu es décidément méchant avec moi! Alors que j'ai fais tout ce chemin depuis la Chine rien que pour te voir! Geignit faussement Meiling.

- Te fou pas de moi! J'ai été très clair la dernière fois concernant notre relation! Pourquoi tu es là?! Explosa Shaolan.

Meiling devint sérieuse et fixa Shaolan.

- D'accord… C'est à cause de cette fille que tu es énervé? Demanda-t-elle en reprenant son air rieur.

- Meiling! Dit Shaolan en serrant les poings.

- Allez le prends pas mal Shaolan chéri! Bon, on se voit demain! Bisous!!

Meiling partit en courant laissant un Shaolan fou de rage. Eriol posa sa main sur son épaule pour le calmer.

- Dites-moi si je me trompe mais… Meiling fait pas aussi partit d'une famille qui est considéré comme un pilier du monde magique? Demanda Hatsu.

- Si, répondit Eriol. Il est possible qu'elle soit venu ici pour régler une affaire concernant la magie… Et peut être qu'elle possède même un guardian comme toi

Shaolan.

- M'en fiche!! Je veux qu'elle dégage! Sakura allait venir mais à cause d'elle et de son "ami", elle est partit!! Explosa Shaolan.

- La jalousie te va mal, Shao. Rit Hatsu.

- Je suis pas jaloux! Je vais l'appeler pour qu'elle revienne!

- Laisse-la un peu tranquille, en plus tu n'es pas en danger, gronda gentiment Eriol. Allez on rentre à la maison et se soir tu t'entraînes contre un de mes sorts.

*****************************

Sakura et Tomoyo entrèrent dans la maison après avoir saluer Kazuma. Tomoyo se tourna vers Sakura qui avait l'air pensive, un peu trop même au gout de Tomoyo.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda-t-elle.

- J'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu, avoua Sakura. Mais je n'arrive pas à savoir ou ni quand. Je n'aime pas ça…

- Tu penses que c'était une bonne idée de laisser Shaolan avec Meiling? Interrogea Tomoyo.

- Il avait l'air de bien s'entendre avec elle et vu comment il a rougit, je pense qu'il a des sentiments pour elle, déclara Sakura.

Tomoyo regarda Sakura avec un sourire. Comment lui faire comprendre que les rougeurs de Shaolan était dû à la colère et non à l'amour qu'il pourrait porter à

Meiling? Elle le découvrira un jour… Et puis voir sa réaction pourrait être amusant.

- Comment tu vas faire pour t'entraîner? Questionna alors Tomoyo.

- Comme au bon vieux temps! Sourit Sakura.

********************

Shaolan se réveilla doucement puis il se recula brusquement de son lit en retenant un cri de surprise.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fou là!!!!!!!! Hurla-t-il à Meiling qui se trouvait dans son lit.

- Bah je viens te réveillé! Tu t'es fais un tatouage! Il est pas mal! S'exclama-t-elle.

- T'es vraiment une perverse quand j'y pense! Sors de ma chambre que je m'habille.

- Mais j'aimerais bien voir… commença Meiling avant de se retrouver jeté dehors.

Elle sourit en voyant la réaction de Shaolan.

**" Il n'a pas trop changé… Enfin un peu mais je l'apprécie encore plus comme ça. Il va être drôlement surpris d'ici deux minutes."**

Shaolan sortit de sa chambre pour se diriger vers la cuisine ou il faillit faire une attaque en voyant sa mère et ses sœurs à table.

- Je vous attendais, déclara Yelan. Faites apparaître vos guardians.

- Quoi! S'exclama Shaolan.

Il se tourna vers Meiling qui avait baissé son décolleté pour découvrir un tatouage identique à celui de Shaolan sauf qu'il était traversé par une épée et non par une flèche. Kazuma apparu au côté de Meiling, Shaolan appela donc Sakura. La jeune fille apparu réveillée et habillée… Il y avait du progrès depuis la dernière fois. Sakura regarda avec une légère méfiance Meiling et Kazuma.

- Je vous présente le master et le guardian de la famille Chang. Dit Yelan. Récemment leur relique à été volée, apparemment le voleur se serait réfugié au Japon. Je

vous demande de les aider dans leur recherche.

- Bien, acquiesça Sakura froidement.

- D'accord, mère.

Yelan se leva aussitôt et quitta la pièce. Meiling se colla alors rapidement à Shaolan.

- C'est merveilleux! Nous allons travailler ensemble!!!

- Je me disais que tu me disais quelque chose, avoua Sakura en s'approchant de Kazuma. Tu es aussi un guardian… et certainement un des majeurs.

Sakura se tourna vers Meiling et alla à sa rencontre, elle écarta son décolleté pour voir la marque de la jeune fille. Puis elle sourit.

- Arès… Ravi de te rencontrer. Tu lui correspond bien, vous avez l'air aussi violent et déterminé, dit Sakura.

Kazuma sourit à son tour puis il se dirigea rapidement vers Shaolan mais Sakura s'interposa, l'air froid.

- Je ne t'autorise pas à savoir qui je suis. Déclara Sakura durement.

- Alors que moi je t'ai laissé le voir? Sourit Kazuma.

- C'est une mauvaise tactique de ta part, indiqua Sakura. Qui me dit que tu n'es pas un de nos futur ennemi?

- Kazuma est avec moi et je ne suis pas contre Shaolan. Après tout nous sommes fiancés! S'exclama Meiling avec un sourire.

Sakura regarda Shaolan avec une légère surprise et dégoût puis elle se tourna de nouveau vers Kazuma. Shaolan allait parler mais Meiling l'en empêcha en le collant

un peu plus.

- Qu'elle est la relique que vous recherchez? Demanda-t-il.

- L'épée divine, répondit Kazuma. La première Chang avait elle aussi Arès comme guardian, c'est pour ça que les Chang ont hérité d'une épée ayant appartenu à

une réincarnation d'Arès.

- Et vous avez une idée d'ou elle se trouve? Continua Sakura.

- Malheureusement non, nous sommes venu dans cette ville parce que vous vous y trouviez. Les guardians sont souvent attiré entre eux et Meiling connaissait déjà la famille Li. Expliqua Kazuma. Je n'ai jamais pu la tenir entre mes mains, c'est pour ça que je ne peux pas la retrouver si facilement. Tu as pu toucher ton arme fétiche.

- Bien sûr, je l'ai fais apparaître de moi-même. Répondit Sakura.

- Mais je n'ai jamais entendu dire que notre relique avait disparu, intervint Shaolan.

- Je ne sais pas qui était le premier guardian de votre famille, il est possible que contrairement à Kazuma, je ne sois pas comme le premier guardian des Li. Déclara

Sakura.

- C'est quoi votre relique? Demanda Meiling.

- Je n'en ai aucune idée, ma mère la garde jalousement. Personne à part elle à réussit à l'approcher, avoua Shaolan.

- Tant qu'elle n'a pas disparu, je ne vois pas l'utilité de savoir ce que c'est. Mon arme me suffit largement. Dit calmement Sakura. Bien, s'il n'y a rien à ajouter, je vais

aller au lycée.

- Nous venons avec vous! S'exclama Meiling. Nous sommes dans la même école maintenant. Pas dans la même classe malheureusement… Shaolan chéri, je t'ai

préparé ton bento.

- Master, nous nous retrouverons en cours, s'inclina Sakura avant de disparaître.

Shaolan avait l'impression que c'était de pire en pire. Maintenant que Meiling avait débarqué et qu'elle avait dit qu'ils étaient fiancé, il avait peu de chance d'attirer Sakura. Il se décolla de Meiling et la regarda durement.

- Pourquoi tu as dis qu'on était fiancé? Tu sais très bien que les fiançailles ont été rompu il y a plusieurs années.

- Tout simplement parce que je ne veux pas avoir ton guardian dans les pattes lorsque je te parlerais! Sourit Meiling.

- Mais je préfère largement l'avoir avec moi plutôt que de rester avec toi! Répliqua froidement Shaolan.

Il sortit de chez lui et croisa Eriol et Hatsu en chemin. Il leur expliqua la situation en même temps qu'ils allaient vers le lycée. Shaolan espérait de tout cœur intercepté

Sakura avant que Meiling ne fasse son apparition pour lui dire qu'il n'était pas fiancé. Les deux jeunes filles les attendaient devant le lycée en riant, Shaolan

s'approcha un peu plus rapidement mais il fut soudain cloué au sol par Meiling qui l'avait finalement rattrapé! En relevant il vit que Kazuma parlait avec Sakura. Elle s'inclina devant lui et lui sourit… Elle lui sourit! Alors qu'à lui rien! Pas le moindre petit sourire! Lui il devait juste se contenter de cette sangsue géante nommée Meiling.

- Kazuma et Sakura ont l'air de bien s'entendre… Constata Meiling. C'est la première fois qu'il parle et sourit autant à quelqu'un d'autre que moi. Peut être que nos familles seront liées par nos guardians finalement.

- Nos familles ne seront jamais liées par le mariage!! S'écria Shaolan.

Il était hors de question que Sakura soit avec Kazuma! Il ne l'acceptera pas! Il la voulait pour lui! Et il n'était pas prêteur du tout! Il faudrait juste qu'il ait une occasion de se retrouver seul avec elle pour tout lui avouer!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12: retrouvaille

Shaolan s'écroula sur son sous la fatigue. Pendant toute la journée, il avait dû porter Meiling qui l'étranglait à force de se pendre à son cou. Et pendant toute la journée, il n'avait pas pu parler à Sakura qui les regardait de plus en plus froidement. Il soupira fortement. Soudain sa porte s'ouvrit avec fracas.

- Shaolan chéri!!!!

Cette fois ça ne passerait pas! Il se leva et fixa Meiling d'un regard noir qui lui fit peur.

- Dehors, dit-il calmement.

Bizarrement son calme était bien plus effrayant que ses coups d'éclats. Meiling déglutit et sortit de la chambre pour tomber nez à nez avec Kazuma, appuyé contre le mur d'en face les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

- Tu sais que tu ne l'auras pas, alors pourquoi est-ce que tu continues ton manège? Demanda-t-il tranquillement.

- Parce qu'il ne se rend pas totalement compte de ce qu'il a sous les yeux, déclara sérieusement Meiling. Cette fille, Sakura, il en tombe amoureux un peu plus chaque jour mais il est tellement naïf sur se plan qu'il ne le devinera jamais sans un petit coup de pouce.

- Alors tu l'aides malgré qu'il t'ait fait souffrir, continua Kazuma.

Il prit Meiling dans ses bras et déposa un baiser sur front alors qu'elle se blottissait un peu plus contre lui.

- Shaolan a toujours été sincère avec moi. Il ne s'est pas comporté comme avec les autres filles, il m'a toujours rejeté. Expliqua Meiling. Il ne le sait pas mais je ne

suis plus du tout sous son charme, maintenant j'ai une autre personne chère à mon cœur.

Elle sourit à Kazuma puis elle déposa un furtif baiser sur ses lèvres.

Shaolan était assis sur son lit, il s'étira légèrement et sa main toucha le tee-shirt qu'il avait prêté à Sakura. En une nuit, il avait prit son odeur. Il prit le vêtement et le

porta à son nez pour sentir une fois de plus le parfum fruité de Sakura. Soudain il eut un déclic. S'il voulait voir Sakura, c'était très simple. Il entrouvrit la chemise de

son uniforme et toucha sa marque. Sakura apparu immédiatement.

- Qu'y a-t-il, master? Demanda-t-elle.

Shaolan s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Surprise, Sakura ne réagit pas.

- Je t'en supplie, ne me laisse pas seul avec elle, supplia-t-il.

- Avec qui?

- Meiling…

- Mais vous êtes fiancés, fit remarquer Sakura avec amertume.

Shaolan se redressa et la fixa droit dans les yeux puis il sourit.

- Serais-tu jalouse?

- Non, c'est juste que c'est beaucoup plus difficile de vous surveiller lorsque vous êtes accompagné... Nia Sakura.

- Tu sais, je ne suis pas fiancé à Meiling. Enfin, on l'était à une période. Mais lorsqu'elle a regardé le futur ma mère a vu que je ne devais pas être fiancé à Meiling car

nous en souffrirons tout les deux… J'étais assez heureux ce jour là, pour une fois ma mère intervenait en ma faveur! Sourit Shaolan. Je n'ai jamais voulu épouser

Meiling, c'est une amie rien de plus.

- D'accord… Mais peut être devriez-vous le lui rappeler. Meiling semble avoir beaucoup de sentiment à votre égard, déclara Sakura.

- Je le lui ai rappelé, tout les jours, mais tu partais avant pour les entendre. Murmura Shaolan.

Il prit de nouveau Sakura dans ses bras, il se sentait beaucoup plus apaisé ainsi. Toute la fatigue accumulé s'envolait. Il s'écarta de Sakura et sourit.

- On va s'entraîner? On a pas pu hier.

- Si vous le voulez.

Shaolan lui prit la main et l'entraîna vers le dojo. Il se mit tout de suite en position d'attaque. Sakura se mit sur la défensive et attendait l'attaque de Shaolan qui ne

tarda pas à se ruer vers elle. Elle l'esquiva facilement, Shaolan, emporté par son élan, passa derrière elle. Mais elle ne s'attendait pas à recevoir un coup de pied dans

le dos qui lui fit faire cinq pas en avant. Elle fit une roulade pour reprendre appuie sur ses jambes. Shaolan avait l'air fier de lui. Il recommença son attaque mais Sakura se mit dos à lui, et se baissa en faisant un grand écart entre les jambes de Shaolan, le forçant à faire comme elle puis elle lui donna un coup de pied en plein visage. Malgré ce coup Shaolan ne pu s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire aux lèvres: avec son coup la jupe de Sakura s'était levé et il avait pu voir son sous-vêtement aussi blanc que de la neige. Il se redressa rapidement pour se remettre en position d'attaque. Sakura était surprise par la ténacité et les progrès de Shaolan. Il s'améliorait rapidement. Toute à ses pensées, Sakura ne vit que trop tard le poing qui s'abattit sur son ventre. Elle se plia en deux sous la douleur puis elle regarda froidement Shaolan.

- D'accord, j'augmente le rythme.

Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de réagir Shaolan se retrouva propulsé en arrière à cause d'un coup en plein visage. Sakura arriva rapidement sur lui et la seule chose qu'il

eu le temps de faire fut de protéger ses points vitaux de ses bras. Sakura ne le laissait pas souffler, elle n'arrêta que lorsqu'il bascula en arrière sous un coup plus fort que les autres. Elle s'accroupit à ses côtés.

- Master?

- Attends, il faut que je fasse une pause… Articula difficilement Shaolan.

Il ouvrit doucement les yeux pour surprendre Sakura juste en face de lui, elle se pencha un peu plus puis finalement, elle l'embrassa. Shaolan fut surprit mais il ne

tarda pas à enlacer la taille de la jeune fille. Il se sentait léger, très léger, tout ses muscles ne le faisaient plus souffrir… Sakura s'écarta de lui.

- J'y suis allé un peu trop fort, master. Excusez-moi, j'ai guéris vos blessures. Dit-elle doucement.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû… Maintenant je vais culpabiliser parce que je suis trop faible, sourit Shaolan. En plus, je vais être en forme pour un nouveau combat alors que

toi non.

- Je vous ai peut être guéris mais vous aurez toujours les courbatures. Déclara tranquillement Sakura. C'est pour ça qu'il vaut mieux arrêter là pour ce soir. D'autant

plus que dans cette tenue, je ne suis pas vraiment à l'aise.

Shaolan sourit et se leva. Il aida Sakura à en faire de même.

- Je te laisse la salle de bain, je t'attendrais devant. Dit-il doucement.

- Merci, mais je n'ai pas d'affaire de rechange alors…

- Tu peux rester dormir ici! Coupa Shaolan. Tu penses que ton père serait d'accord?

- Mon père oui, mais Toya…

- Il ne peut vraiment pas te lâcher? Soupira Shaolan.

Devant l'air abattu de Shaolan, Sakura céda. Elle appela son père pour l'informer qu'elle restait ici pour entraîner Shaolan. Toya allait hurler lorsqu'elle rentrerait

demain mais bon… Au pire elle dira que c'était un ordre de son master. Il ne pourrait pas répliquer. Elle raccrocha en hochant la tête vers Shaolan qui lui sourit à son

tour. Il lui prit la main et la conduisit à la salle de bain. Il attendit tranquillement devant que Sakura finisse de se laver, il sourit en pensant que Meiling ne viendrait pas

l'ennuyer se soir, il serait tranquille avec Sakura. La porte s'ouvrit et Sakura apparu en serviette de bain, son uniforme à la main. Shaolan lui sourit et la mena à sa chambre, comme la dernière fois, il lui prêta un tee-shirt blanc cette fois-ci.

- Il faut accorder le haut et le bas, dit-il avec un sourire.

Sakura rougit légèrement, elle ne pensait pas qu'il l'aurait remarqué pendant un combat. Shaolan lui frotta légèrement les cheveux.

- Tu peux rester ici pendant que je vais prendre ma douche. Tu peux bouquiner en attendant si tu veux.

Il sortit à son tour pour aller dans la salle de bain. Sakura enfila rapidement le haut que Shaolan lui avait prêté, quelqu'un entra alors dans la chambre. Sakura se retourna vivement et découvrit Meiling.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda-t-elle méfiante.

- Je voulais te parler un peu, confessa Meiling. Tu sais je connais Shaolan depuis mon plus jeune âge, j'ai toujours été amoureuse de lui… Jusqu'au jour ou l'on m'a

interdit de me fiancé avec lui. J'ai été triste pendant plusieurs années, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi on m'avait refusé Shaolan… Je l'ai compris que cette année,

lorsque Kazuma est entré dans ma vie. Comme beaucoup d'autre femme avant moi je suis tombé amoureuse de mon guardian. Sourit Meiling.

- Il est vrai que les masters et les guardians finissent souvent ensemble. Déclara Sakura. Je suis heureuse que tu te sois trouvé quelqu'un de bien comme Kazuma.

- J'ai renoncé depuis longtemps à Shaolan, mais s'il te plait, ne le lui dit pas. Garde ma relation entre Kazuma et moi secrète. Supplia Meiling.

- Pourquoi? Demanda Sakura.

- Parce que j'ai envie de l'embêter un peu! Sourit Meiling. Bon, je te laisse bonne nuit Sakura… Et excuse-moi d'avoir été aussi mauvaise avec toi.

- Ce n'est rien, sourit Sakura. Bonne nuit, Meiling.

Meiling lui fit un dernier signe de la main avant de sortir de la chambre du garçon. Sakura resta seule à peine une minute que Shaolan rentra. Elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de penser à ce que Meiling lui avait dit… Mais elle aimait beaucoup cette femme énergique et sincère. Shaolan était torse nu avec un pantalon noir, la serviette posée sur ses épaules et un plateau dans les mains. Il le posa pas trop loin de son lit et sourit à Sakura.

- Désolé pour l'attente.

- Ce n'est rien.

Sakura s'approcha de lui et lui sécha les cheveux comme la dernière fois, il avait la mauvaise habitude de laisser ses cheveux dégouliner d'eau avant de s'endormir. Shaolan sourit doucement en voyant la réaction de la jeune fille, il aimait lorsqu'elle était attentionné avec lui… Il ne pouvait pas lui résister. Il prit dans ses bras et la colla à lui mais il surprit un hoquet de douleur, il écarta rapidement Sakura de lui et la regarda avec inquiétude.

- Tu es blessée?

- Non, je vais bien, le rassura-t-elle.

Shaolan n'était pas convaincu, il passa ses bras sous les aisselles de la jeune fille et la souleva… Elle était si légère! Il l'allongea sur le lit et se mit à califourchon sur elle. Il remonta le tissu qui barrait son ventre, Sakura détourna la tête de gêne mais elle ne réagit pas. Shaolan s'arrêta à la frontière de sa poitrine: il n'avait pas besoin d'aller plus haut pour constater qu'une ecchymose importante avait teinté la peau de Sakura. Il passa doucement son doigt dessus.

- Je ne pensais pas avoir frappé aussi fort, s'excusa-t-il. Je ne peux pas te guérir, je n'ai pas ce pouvoir… Mais je peux faire ça.

Il se pencha vers le ventre de Sakura et y déposa un léger baiser, il surprit le regard étonné de la jeune fille.

- Voilà, c'est un bisous magique, tu auras moins mal maintenant. Sourit doucement Shaolan.

Il fut déboussolé en voyant le regard de Sakura se voilé de tristesse. Il se redressa brusquement et s'assit à côté d'elle. Elle suivit son mouvement, elle s'assit juste à côté de lui.

- Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te faire du mal. Dit Shaolan.

- Ce… Ce n'est pas vous. C'est juste… ça m'a fait penser à ma mère. Avoua Sakura avec un sanglot prêt à éclater dans sa gorge. Lorsque je m'entraînais pour

devenir guardian j'étais souvent blessée et ma mère ne pouvait pas me guérir par magie alors sur les pansements elle me faisait des "bisous magiques".

- Et elle ne te le fais plus? Demanda doucement Shaolan.

- Elle est morte, souffla tristement Sakura.

Shaolan se maudit intérieurement pour avoir posé une question aussi stupide! Il prit Sakura dans ses bras en faisant attention à ne pas appuyer sur ses blessures et la

serra contre lui.

- Moi aussi j'ai vécu avec un parent en moins, avoua-t-il lentement. J'ai perdu mon père lorsque j'avais cinq ans. Je ne me souviens pas trop de lui, son visage

s'efface toujours un peu plus mais je me souviens qu'après mon entraînement journalier d'arts martiaux, il venait dans ma chambre et avant que je ne m'endorme, il

me passait toujours une crème qu'il préparait pour empêcher la douleur…

Sakura observa le jeune homme ressassé ses souvenirs, il avait un air triste et heureux à la fois. À l'évidence, la présence d'un père lui avait cruellement manqué. Elle

posa sa main sur sa joue.

- Ta mère… Commença Sakura doucement.

- Après sa mort, ma mère est devenu assez distante avec moi alors c'est comme si je n'avais plus aucun parent depuis l'âge de cinq ans, souffla-t-il tristement.

Sakura se détacha légèrement de lui et passa ses bras autours de son cou pour l'attirer contre elle. Il était beaucoup plus à blâmer qu'elle, elle avait toujours son père

qui s'occupait très bien d'elle… Mais lui, il lui manquait tout. Elle le serra un peu plus fort contre elle. Shaolan s'étonna légèrement du comportement de Sakura mais

il se laissa aller. Sakura lui prodiguait la tendresse qu'il lui manquait depuis de longues années, il laissa échapper quelques larmes amères. Il caressa tendrement les

cheveux de Sakura qui le regarda. Envoûtés. Ils étaient envoûtés par le regard de l'autre, la jeune japonaise ne pu s'empêcher de sécher les larmes de Shaolan, il

emprisonna sa main dans la sienne puis il se pencha doucement vers elle. Il frôla tendrement les lèvres vermeilles de Sakura, n'obtenant aucune réaction, il l'embrassa

complètement. Il s'écarta un instant, juste le temps de la voir ouvrir les yeux puis il l'embrassa de nouveau mais un peu plus passionnément, il l'allongea doucement

sous lui. Il caressa tendrement sa jambe, Sakura se détacha légèrement de lui.

- Master…

Shaolan sortit de sa transe… Il allait trop vite, beaucoup trop vite. Mais il ne parvenait pas à s'en empêcher. Il recherchait aveuglément la tendresse de Sakura, elle

était devenu importante pour lui… Il lui sourit en lui caressant doucement la joue pour lui montrer qu'il n'irait pas plus loin puis il posa sa tête sur la poitrine de la

jeune fille.

- Master… Il faut que vous mangiez… Dit Sakura avec douceur.

- J'ai plus sommeil que faim… Et puis je suis bien là, soupira d'aise Shaolan.

Dans cette position, il ne pu remarquer les rougeurs sur les joues de la jeune fille, provoqué par ce qu'il venait de dire.

- Mais master, vous allez être trop faible après, insista Sakura.

- Ne t'inquiète pas…

Sakura fronça les sourcils et se redressa, forçant Shaolan à en faire de même. Elle attrapa une assiette et piqua dedans pour apporter de la nourriture à sa bouche.

- Si vous n'avez pas faim, moi je pourrais manger un éléphant! S'exclama-t-elle.

- Je vois ç…

Sakura en avait profité pour lui fourré sa fourchette dans la bouche mais Shaolan ne fermait pas la bouche.

- Ne faites pas l'enfant, le gronda gentiment Sakura.

- J'ai dis que je n'ai pas faim…

Le ventre de Shaolan se mit alors à gargouiller, Sakura dû se retenir de rire.

- Vous avez faim, vous ne voulez pas manger, c'est différent. Mais c'est mal me connaître.

Elle força Shaolan à fermer la bouche et lui boucha le nez, en voyant qu'il s'apprêtait à tout recracher, elle posa précipitamment sur lèvres sur les siennes. Shaolan

n'avait pas le choix et il avala. Sakura se retira.

- Franchement, plus enfant que vous ça n'existe pas… Vous allez manger maintenant?

- J'ai pas envie, maugréa Shaolan.

Sakura le bloqua contre le lit, elle encercla sa taille de ses jambes pour éviter une éventuelle fuite.

- Pourquoi tant d'engouement pour me faire manger? Soupira Shaolan.

- Je m'inquiète voilà pourquoi! S'exclama Sakura. Vous mangez peu alors que vous avez fais beaucoup d'effort, d'ici demain vous pourriez faire un malaise.

Shaolan la regarda avec étonnement puis il sourit: elle s'inquiétait pour lui. Il prit finalement l'assiette des mains de Sakura et commença à manger de lui-même.

Sakura détourna la tête pour faire un sourire soulagé. Après un repas silencieux, Shaolan et Sakura reposèrent leur assiette sur le plateau. Shaolan fixa alors Sakura.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me souris jamais? Demanda-t-il.

- Lorsque je suis avec vous, je dois toujours être sur mes gardes, si je m'amuse trop nous serons des proies faciles. Expliqua Sakura.

- Mais tu souris aux autres! Moi aussi je veux te voir me sourire, avoua Shaolan.

Il la prit dans ses bras et s'allongea en l'entraînant à sa suite.

- J'ai l'impression que toute les femmes importantes pour moi me rejette… Soupira-t-il.

- Je ne vous rejette pas! Nia Sakura.

Shaolan avait encore l'air un peu triste… Il repensait à sa mère, Sakura en était sûre. Il souffrait réellement de ce manque d'affection. Elle le serra un peu plus fort

dans ses bras et enfouie son visage dans son cou.

- Je ne peux pas me permettre d'être trop distraite, je suis vraiment désolée. S'excusa-t-elle sincèrement.

Shaolan comprit, bien que ça ne lui plaise pas. Il déposa un baiser sur l'épaule de la jeune fille et s'endormit grâce au souffle apaisant dans son cou et aux bras

réconfortants de Sakura.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13 : rencontre

Eriol était dans le salon avec les sœurs de Shaolan, Kazuma et Meiling. Il était surprit de ne pas y trouver son cousin qui était le premier levé en général. Il voulait peut être éviter Meiling… Se serait logique mais ça ne ressemblerait pas à Shaolan. Eriol regarda Shefa, elle était la plus curieuse et savait tout de suite si Shaolan était partit.

- Est-ce que Shaolan dort encore? Demanda-t-il.

- Je crois qu'oui, intervint Meiling. Après tout, il a passé la nuit avec Sakura.

Eriol la regarda avec stupéfaction puis il se leva pour aller réveillé son cousin, il était suivi par les sœurs de Shaolan qui voulait voir le spectacle: Shaolan en train de dormir avec Sakura. Eriol ouvrit silencieusement la porte et entra dans la chambre du jeune homme. Les sœurs de Shaolan sourirent doucement.

- Qu'ils sont mignons, dirent-elles d'une même voix.

Sakura dormait entouré des bras de Shaolan et elle avait la tête sur son torse. Elle tenait fermement un des bras de Shaolan comme pour empêcher qu'il parte. Eriol secoua légèrement son cousin qui sursauta.

- Eriol? Dit Shaolan encore abasourdit par le sommeil.

- Il faut vous préparer sinon vous serez en retard, murmura Eriol. On vous laisse.

Il lui sourit et sortit de la chambre en entraînant ses cousines. Shaolan baissa les yeux vers Sakura et en fut attendrit. Elle était tellement belle… Sakura de son côté commençait à émerger.

**"Je n'ai pas envie de me lever, je suis au chaud et je me sens bien dans ses bras… BRAS?!"**

Elle se redressa en sursaut provoquant la surprise de Shaolan. Il la pressa contre lui pour la rassurer d'un cauchemar qu'il croyait qu'elle avait fait.

- ça va? Demanda-t-il doucement.

- Oui… J'ai juste été surprise, déclara Sakura.

Shaolan lui sourit, il n'avait pas envie de briser cette étreinte, Sakura était douce et prévenante avec lui uniquement lorsqu'ils étaient seuls, dès qu'elle serait en présence des autres, elle redeviendrait distante avec lui. Il soupira: il réagissait vraiment comme un enfant.

- Vous allez bien? S'inquiéta Sakura.

- Oui… Tu ne me laisseras pas seule avec Meiling, hein?

Sakura se retint de sourire, on aurait dit un enfant persécuté! Pourtant Meiling ne faisait que l'embêter gentiment.

- Si vous avez les choses au clair, tout devrait bien se passer non? Dit-elle avec douceur.

- On ne sait jamais avec elle! S'exclama Shaolan. Elle est comme mes sœurs, toujours sur mon dos…

- Et vous l'appréciez comme vos sœurs, fit remarquer Sakura.

- C'est vraiment frustrant… Tu devines tout de moi, de mes sentiments. À croire que tu me connais par cœur! Sourit Shaolan.

- Je ne sais pas encore tout, mais je sais beaucoup de chose, rectifia Sakura. D'ailleurs, il faudrait se lever sinon nous allons être en retard.

- Je n'ai pas envie de lâcher, avoua Shaolan d'une petite voix.

Sakura se retint avec peine de rougir… Ce qui lui arrivait un peu trop souvent ces derniers temps.

- Il le faudra bien. Dit-elle tranquillement. Et puis ce n'était pas comme si nous ne nous voyions jamais. Nous sommes dans la même classe et nous nous voyons même en dehors pour les entraînements.

- C'est pas pareil, lorsqu'on est que tout les deux tu es beaucoup plus bavarde et tu te soucie plus de moi. Répliqua Shaolan. Mais dès que quelqu'un d'autre apparaît, je suis relégué au second plan. Surtout qu'avec les autres tu te donnes plus de liberté.

- Pas vraiment, rectifia Sakura.

- Si! Insista Shaolan. Tu les appels par leur prénom, tu les tutoie, tu leur souris et tu ris avec eux… Toutes ces choses tu ne les fais pas avec moi.

- Mais je m'entraîne avec vous, je ne le fais avec personne d'autre!

- C'est vrai que recevoir un coup de poing est plus agréable que de recevoir un sourire, railla Shaolan.

- Si vous voulez que je fasse autre chose il faut me l'ordonner! Se fâcha Sakura. Pour le moment je fais ce qu'il me semble le mieux pour m'assurer de votre sécurité! Si vous n'avez rien d'autre à me reprocher, je vais me changer.

Elle s'écarta vivement de l'étreinte de Shaolan pour partir en direction de la salle de bain, laissant un Shaolan blasé. Il soupira.

**" A chaque fois que l'on fait un pas en avant, on recule de plus belle le lendemain… Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux mettre autant de distance entre nous Sakura? Me détestes-tu à ce point? Pourtant je me suis montré sous mon vrai jour avec toi… Et je ne pense pas que tu détestes ce changement, vu comment tu réagissais avec moi lors de notre rencontre, lorsque je t'ai clairement désigné pour proie. Je ne sais plus ce que je dois faire pour que tu t'ouvres un peu à moi. Si je n'étais pas ton master, nous aurions une bonne relation tous les deux."**

Shaolan soupira une fois de plus en passant une main dans ses cheveux, il ne savait vraiment plus quoi faire avec Sakura. Cette dernière apparue en uniforme, elle fixa Shaolan un instant.

- Vous devriez aller vous préparer. Dit-elle assez froidement.

- Sakura… Ne le prends pas mal.

- Je ne l'ai pas pris mal, assura-t-elle.

- Alors parle normalement, s'il te plaît.

- Master, vous devriez aller vous préparer, répéta Sakura avec un faux ton joyeux.

Shaolan se leva et alla vers elle. Il ne supportait pas sa façon de se comporter, il voulait la Sakura de la veille. Pas celle qui était froide avec lui. Il passa ses bras autours de sa taille et la colla à lui, Sakura le regarda droit dans les yeux, elle était fâchée et il le voyait.

- J'ai envie que tu sois normale avec moi et ce sans t'en donner l'ordre, déclara-t-il avec détermination. Peut importe le temps que ça prendra, je réussirais. Après tout, on va passer toute notre vie ensemble. Alors ne te fâche pas pour quelques reproches.

Il se pencha et déposa ses lèvres sur le cou de Sakura en créant une légère sucions puis il se redressa. Il n'avait pas voulu laisser de marque à Sakura dans le cou: Toya pourrait le voir et ce n'était pas prudent. Il défit les trois premiers boutons de la chemise de Sakura et constata que le suçon qu'il lui avait fait avait disparu. Il sourit à Sakura puis il s'empara de la peau de la naissance de sa poitrine pour sucer avidement cette fois-ci. Il sentait les battements de cœur de la jeune fille se précipité un peu plus sous ses lèvres. Lorsqu'il la regarda, il vit avec satisfaction quelques rougeurs sur ses joues. Il caressa doucement du bout des doigts la marque qu'il lui avait faite.

- Comme ça, tu penseras toujours à moi… Murmura-t-il séducteur à son oreille.

Il partit sans se retourner vers la salle de bain. Sakura s'assura qu'elle était bien seule pour se permettre de rougir comme une petite fille. Les lèvres de Shaolan l'avaient réchauffées au plus profond de son être, elle avait du mal à l'admettre mais Shaolan était le premier à avoir su faire battre son cœur un peu plus vite… Elle soupira en posant ses doigts sur la marque qu'il lui avait faites. Heureusement que Toya ne l'avait jamais remarqué sinon il aurait été capable de débarquer ici pour frapper Shaolan… Son frère était décidément trop protecteur. Toutes à ses pensées, elle ne remarqua pas que Shaolan était revenu dans sa chambre, préparé. Le jeune homme la regarda un instant en souriant, elle semblait rêveuse, il la voyait rarement comme ça… Il s'approcha et la prit dans ses bras, bien qu'elle fut surprise elle ne sursauta pas.

- On y va? Demanda-t-il doucement.

- Oui…

Ils descendirent tous les deux tranquillement les marches et remarquèrent que tout le monde les attendait devant la porte d'entrée. Eriol leur sourit.

- Pas le temps de prendre un petit déjeuner, déclara-t-il. La prochaine fois que vous passerez une nuit ensemble essaierez de moins vous fatiguez.

Shaolan leva les yeux au ciel devant l'allusion d'Eriol, il tourna la tête vers Sakura et remarqua qu'elle n'avait pas saisi le sous-entendu. Meiling s'agrippa alors au bras de Shaolan.

- J'arrive pas à y croire! Mon Shaolan a passé la nuit avec une autre que moi! Bouda Meiling. Je suis jalouse!!

- Meiling! Lâche-moi!!! S'exclama Shaolan en essayant de se défaire de son emprise.

- Non, Sakura t'a eu pendant toute la nuit alors moi je t'aurais pendant toute la journée! Sinon elle va te séduire sans que j'aie la moindre chance.

- T'en as déjà aucune, murmura Shaolan.

- Quoi? Demanda Meiling.

- Rien. Mais lâche-moi!

- Non, non, non et non!

- Meiling, si tu veux vraiment Shaolan, il faut faire preuve de patience et le laisser tranquille. Shaolan déteste être collé, il a l'impression d'être emprisonné et il a

toujours détesté ça. Intervint Sakura avec un sourire.

- C'est vrai, concéda Meiling.

Elle sourit à Shaolan et se détacha de lui, ce dernier se tourna vers Sakura qui lui fit un clin d'œil qu'il fut le seul à remarquer. Il lui sourit pour lui montrer sa gratitude,

finalement, il y avait du progrès dans leur relation: Sakura l'aidait à se débarrasser de Meiling sans qu'il ne lui en donne l'ordre. Il hésita un instant, il avait envie de tenir Sakura mais s'il le faisait Meiling reviendrait à la charge… Valait mieux éviter pour le moment. Shaolan se mit tout de même à côté de Sakura et ils marchèrent tous vers le lycée. Ils virent Tomoyo en grande discussion avec un homme qui devait avoir vingt huit ans, il était grand, musclé, brun aux yeux bleu profond. Il était vraiment beau. Shaolan remarqua alors que Sakura s'était figé et avait grommelé quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Tomoyo se tourna alors vers eux et leur fit signe, surpris par ce comportement, l'homme se tourna à son tour vers eux et fronça immédiatement les sourcils. Il s'avança vers eux et se planta devant Sakura.

- Tu aurais pu prévenir plus tôt que tu ne viendrais pas à la maison! J'ai attendu longtemps pour que tu rentres! Gronda-t-il. En plus tu as prévenu papa et pas moi!

- Désolée Toya… baissa la tête Sakura.

- Bon… C'est pas grave. Je t'ai préparé ton bento pour que tu ne meures pas de fin, petit monstre. Sourit-il.

- Je suis pas un monstre!! S'écria Sakura en serrant le poing.

Toya frotta les cheveux de sa petite sœur et lui fit un baiser sur la joue.

- Je dois y aller, sinon je suis bon pour trouvé un autre boulot! Prends soin de toi! A ce soir!!!

Sakura lui fit un sourire radieux et lui fit un signe de la main en le voyant partir. Shaolan la regardait faire en fronçant les sourcils: soit Toya était très proche du père de Sakura pour l'appelé "papa" soit c'était son frère… En plus il ne l'avait pas embrassée alors qu'un petit copain l'aurait fait. C'était louche.

- Qui c'était? Demanda-t-il tranquillement.

- C'est Toya! Répondit Sakura.

Shaolan soupira, Sakura n'avait pas répondu comme il l'espérait.

- J'avais compris, dit-il. Mais c'est qui pour toi?

- Ho, c'est mon…

- Vous venez, on va être en retard, coupa Tomoyo avec un sourire.

Shaolan était au bord de la crise de nerf! Il savait qu'elle l'avait fait exprès! Pourquoi lui cacher qui était ce Toya? Ils allèrent en cours, et la journée se passa tranquillement. Heureusement pour Shaolan, Meiling et Kazuma n'étaient pas dans la même classe qu'eux et depuis que Sakura lui avait parlé, Meiling était devenu beaucoup moins collante. Le soir, le petit groupe sortit du lycée tous ensemble pour rentrer chez eux.

- Dis-moi Sakura, comment est Shaolan la nuit? Demanda tout à coup Meiling.

- Normal, on dort. Répondit Sakura.

- C'est tout? Je suis déçu! Je voulais des détails plus croustillants, déclara Meiling.

Sakura sourit doucement soudain elle fronça les sourcils et s'arrêta en même temps que Kazuma.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demanda immédiatement Shaolan percevant l'inquiétude de son guardian.

- Nous ne sommes pas seuls, répondirent d'une même voix Sakura et Kazuma.

- Vous êtes doué! En théorie, vous n'auriez même pas du me repérer! Déclara une voix.

Une silhouette sauta d'un arbre pour se planter devant eux. Les deux guardians se placèrent directement devant leur masters. C'était un homme assez petit et frêle qui ressemblait beaucoup à un enfant de douze ans. Il était blond aux yeux chocolat emprunts de malice. Ils ne connaissaient pas encore cette personne mais ils n'avaient absolument pas confiance en lui…


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14: effrayant

Sakura et Kazuma s'étaient mis sur la défensive, prévoyant une attaque éventuelle du garçon qui se trouvait en face d'eux. Ce dernier leur sourit malicieusement. Meiling ne voyait pas trop ce qui pourrait leur arriver, elle ne sentait aucune puissance se dégager du garçon Mais si Kazuma réagissait ainsi c'est qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas.

- Qui es-tu? Demanda alors Sakura.

- Je m'appel Momiji Sôma, mais on me connaît plus sous le nom d'Hermès. Sourit-il.

- Je vois Ou est ton master? Interrogea Kazuma froidement.

- Il n'est pas là actuellement.

- Pourquoi es-tu venu ici? Continua Kazuma.

- Pour m'amuser un peu

Il se mit à siffler et trois oiseaux immenses arrivèrent.

- Des oiseaux? S'étonna Shaolan.

- Ce ne sont pas des oiseaux Des harpies! S'exclama Sakura.

Elle ferma un instant les yeux et leva la main, faisant apparaître une boule de feu qu'elle lança sur l'une des harpies. Malheureusement cela fut sans effet et enragea la

harpie. Hermès sourit en applaudissant.

- Je sens que je vais bien m'amuser!!

Kazuma grogna quelque chose d'inaudible et ferma les yeux. Soudain une aura rouge l'entoura et il fut revêtu d'une armure au buste et au pantalon noir mais les dessins qui ornaient son armure étaient rouge sang, une épée apparue dans sa main droite. Sakura le regarda et lui sourit. Un vent magique l'entoura et elle envoya une bourrasque de vent vers Hermès qui, surpris, recula. Kazuma en profita pour se ruer vers lui, l'épée levée. Hermès évita de justesse la lame grâce à son pouvoir: la vitesse. Ce guardian avait deux pouvoirs: la vitesse et comme tous les autres guardians, les incantations. Il regarda Kazuma d'un air fâché et envoya les harpies sur lui. Le représentant d'Arès se jeta au sol pour éviter qu'elles ne le griffe: le poison que contenait les griffes des harpies étaient mortelles pour n'importe qui, quelque soit sa capacité de régénération. L'une des harpies se dirigea vers lui, il leva son épée, prêt à la détruire mais une brusque lancée de flammes anéantit complètement la harpie avant qu'elle ne soit trop près de Kazuma. Le jeune homme regarda Sakura, elle l'avait aidée Elle lui sourit et ferma les yeux à son tour. Une aura verte l'entoura et elle fut revêtue d'une robe. Sa poitrine n'était pas comprimé et était recouvert par un tissu moulant blanc, mais son buste était retenu par un corset vert émeraude, la robe s'arrêta au mi-cuisse devant et à mi-mollet derrière et était d'un vert forêt. Ses mèches près de son visage étaient retenues par deux barrettes en forme de feuille. Shaolan ne put s'empêcher de la trouver magnifique. Un carquois était placé dans son dos mais il disparu bien vite tout comme l'arc qu'elle tenait à la main.

- Artémis, sourit Kazuma.

Shaolan sourit en découvrant l'identité de Sakura.

****

" La déesse chasseresse! Voilà pourquoi c'est une flèche qui traverse le cercle sur ma marque! Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle contrôle les éléments C'est pas logique."

Sakura fit apparaître une tornade puissante autours d'elle, en y entraînant les deux harpies qui étaient toujours en vie. De la foudre s'abattit sur elles et les deux derniers monstres fut anéantit. La tornade se dissipa et Sakura s'approcha de Kazuma qu'elle aida à se relever. Hermès serrait les poings et se mordait la lèvre inférieur de mécontentement. Il ressemblait à un enfant capricieux qui avait cassé son jouet. Kazuma l'ignora et se retourna vers Meiling pour voir comme elle allait. Il l'avait laissé longtemps à découvert, il sourit en remarquant qu'elle n'avait rien.

- Attention!!!

Kazuma se sentit poussé en avant puis il y eu un bruit résonnant. Le jeune homme baissa les yeux pour voir Sakura, évanouit dans ses bras, le dos en sang. Une chimère se tenait devant Hermès qui avait un sourire réjouit.

- Sakura!!! S'écria Shaolan en commençant à avancer.

- Ne t'approche pas Li, dit calmement Kazuma.

Meiling posa sa main sur l'épaule de Shaolan pour l'inciter à faire ce que Kazuma lui disait. Elle savait par habitude que le calme de Kazuma dans ce genre de situation ne présageait rien de bon. Arès passa une main sur la taille de Sakura pour la tenir contre lui et libéra son second bras. Il tendit la main vers la chimère qui commença à se tordre dans tout les sens et à rugir (NdA: la chimère à une tête de lion). Elle semblait souffrir, Hermès ne comprenait absolument pas ce qu'il se passait.

- Attaque-le!!!! Hurla-t-il.

La chimère fit un pas en avant et s'écroula sur le sol. Kazuma regarda alors le guardian en face de lui et Hermès ressentit tout à coup une douleur lancinante dans ses veines Son sang bouillait! Il regarda avec frayeur Arès qui le fixait durement puis il s'enfuit en utilisant son pouvoir. Kazuma soupira et porta Sakura comme une mariée en se dirigeant vers Shaolan, ce dernier n'avait jamais été aussi inquiet de toute sa vie. Il se précipita vers la jeune fille et écarta une mèche de ses cheveux qui s'était logée sur son visage.

- Nous devons rentrer chez toi le plus vite possible pour la soignée, déclara Kazuma calmement.

Son armure disparu au même moment que le vêtement de Sakura, ils étaient tous les deux en uniforme. Shaolan hocha la tête et ils partirent tous le plus rapidement possible chez Shaolan. Les surs de ce dernier ne posèrent pas de question lorsqu'elles virent Kazuma porter Sakura à l'étage, il défonça presque la porte de la chambre de Shaolan et la posa délicatement sur le lit, mais sur le ventre pour épargner son dos.

- Il faut l'amener à l'hôpital, déclara Shaolan avec inquiétude. Nous ne pourrons jamais la guérir ici.

- Je m'en occupe, s'opposa Kazuma. Je peux la soigner, les guardians ont ce pouvoir.

Kazuma commença à baisser la fermeture de la jupe de Sakura et l'enleva complètement, Shaolan se jeta sur lui.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais?!

- Pour la soigner plus efficacement il faut que j'ai un contact plus important avec elle. Répondit calmement le jeune homme.

- Il est hors de question que je te laisse la mettre nue comme ça! S'emporta Shaolan.

- Master, pouvez-vous tous les faire sortir, s'il vous plait? Demanda alors Kazuma.

Meiling hocha la tête, tout le monde sortit sans faire d'histoire, sauf Shaolan qui restait dans la chambre refusant de laisser Sakura et Kazuma seuls. Kazuma soupira et le souleva d'une seule main avant de le mettre dehors, il ferma la porte. Shaolan alla pour l'ouvrir mais Meiling le bloqua grâce à ses pouvoirs.

- Tu n'interviendras pas Shaolan, je ne te laisserais pas. Dit-elle sérieusement.

Kazuma, de son côté s'était totalement dénudé et était grimpé sur le lit. Il les recouvrit d'un drap et il souleva précautionneusement Sakura pour la défaire de sa chemise. Il retira ensuite son soutien-gorge et son dernier sous-vêtement avant de la coller à lui. Il passa sa main derrière la nuque de la jeune fille et l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser. Il lui donnait des forces, sa blessure dans le dos se refermait peu à peu et il la sentit bouger légèrement. Elle entoura son cou de ses bras pour qu'ils soient plus proche encore. Elle était inconsciemment attiré par la "nourriture" que Kazuma lui donnait. Elle fronça les yeux puis elle les ouvrit. Elle se détacha doucement du jeune homme en lui souriant, fatiguée.

- ça ira Sinon tu seras faible à ton tour murmura-t-elle. Merci de m'avoir aidée.

- C'est plutôt à moi de te dire ça. Tu as risqué ta vie pour sauver la mienne. Pourtant si un jour nos familles s'opposent nous serons ennemi. Déclara Kazuma. Tu as fais une erreur de stratégie.

- Je ne pense pas, souffla-t-elle. Je sais que je peux te faire confiance Et nos familles ne sont pas prête de s'opposer.

Kazuma la regarda avec étonnement puis il lui sourit, chaleureusement. C'était un sourire qu'il avait réservé jusque là à Meiling. Il allongea Sakura et lui caressa le front d'une manière fraternelle.

- Repose-toi, Artémis.

- Merci Arès

Il sourit une fois de plus et ne pu s'empêcher de lui dire quelque chose.

- Tu as le même caractère que cette déesse. Tu es farouche mais tu veilles sur ceux que tu aimes. Tu aides ceux qui en ont besoin. J'en connais un autre qui est comme ça. Vous faites la paire tout les deux.

Elle sourit à son tour.

- Il est pire que moi

- Tu es têtue Plus que lui même. Sourit-il.

Il saisit son caleçon et l'enfila avant de sortir de la chambre. Il remarqua immédiatement que Meiling était en mauvaise posture, elle fut soulagé de le voir.

- Enfin! Shaolan s'est défait trois fois de mon emprise, j'ai cru que ça n'en finirait jamais! Soupira-t-elle.

Elle libéra Shaolan qui rentra précipitamment dans sa chambre pour s'accroupir auprès de son lit, il saisit la main de Sakura. Meiling se tourna vers Kazuma.

- Il est vraiment amoureux d'elle c'est à cause de ça qu'il a pu se libérer autant de fois, mais cet idiot ne le remarque pas soupira-t-elle. Elle va mieux?

- Oui Tomoyo, il faudra qu'elle reste ici cette nuit. Il lui faut une bonne nuit de sommeil et elle sera complètement remise. Déclara Kazuma.

- Je vais prévenir Toya pour lui dire que nous restons.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte et observa un instant sa meilleure amie, à part de la fatigue, elle avait l'air très bien. Elle en fut heureuse, son cur s'était arrêté lorsqu'elle

avait vu sa blessure. Pour le moment, il fallait la laisser avec Shaolan, elle la verrait demain. Elle ferma la porte pour que le master et le guardian puissent avoir un peu d'intimité. Tout le monde partit du couloir à ce signal. Elle sortit son téléphone portable et composa un numéro qu'elle connaissait par cur.

- Allô?

- Toya, c'est Tomoyo.

- Tomoyo, qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas? S'affola Toya.

- Comment tu sais que quelque chose ne va pas? S'étonna la jeune fille.

- Je te connais autant que ma sur, ta voix te trahit Alors?

- C'est Sakura, on s'est fait attaquer en rentrant du lycée et elle a été blessée. Elle va bien maintenant mais elle juste besoin de sommeil, alors on va rester dormir ici.

Déclara Toya.

- Je vous rejoins! Je veux la voir!

- Non! Toya, elle a besoin de repos! Fais-moi confiance, je suis là et je veillerais sur elle, tout comme Shaolan.

- Ce morveux Je lui fais pas confiance! Grommela Toya.

- Pourtant tu peux être certain qu'il prendra soin de Sakura, tu as vu son regard ce matin non?

- Justement! C'est ça qui me fait peur, il la regarde amoureusement et quand il m'a vu, il m'a fixé comme si j'étais un pestiféré!

- C'est parce qu'il croit que tu as une relation avec Sakura, sourit Tomoyo.

- Je vois Encore une de tes stratégies. Bon, je te laisse, mais préviens-moi si quelque chose ne va pas.

- Promis, merci beaucoup Toya.

- Je viendrais quand même déposer des affaires de rechange pour vous.

Toya raccrocha et Tomoyo sourit. Il ne changerait pas, il se faisait du souci pour sa sur alors lorsqu'il viendrait déposer leurs affaires, il regarderait par la fenêtre pour voir sa petite sur. Elle regarda à nouveau la porte de la chambre de Shaolan et soupira. Soudain, elle sentit deux bras passer autours de ses épaules, elle sursauta et se retourna en pensant voir Hatsu qui lui faisait toujours ça mais elle fut étonné de voir Eriol. Il paraissait inquiet.

- Est-ce que ça va?

- Oui Je me faisais juste du souci pour elle.

- Tu veux que j'éloigne Shaolan pour que tu la vois un peu? Demanda-t-il doucement.

- Non Je la verrais demain Elle va bien, c'est le principal.

Eriol resserra son étreinte en remarquant les sanglots qui étouffaient la voix de Tomoyo. Celle-ci, se mit à pleurer doucement dans les bras du jeune homme. Elle

avait eu tellement peur! Le couple ne remarqua pas que plusieurs personnes les observaient au loin.

- Encore un couple à l'horizon, murmura Hatsu avec un sourire.

- Ils sont mignons, ajouta Meiling.

- Heureusement que ceux-là comprennent mieux leur sentiment, continua Kazuma. Ça évitera qu'on se retrouve à faire tomber deux couples au lieu d'un.

- Moi faut que je me trouve quelqu'un, soupira Hatsu. Je suis le seul célibataire ici et j'aime pas ça!

- Nous aussi on est célibataire, sourit Meiling, espiègle.

- Me fait pas rire. Ça se voit comme le nez au milieu du visage que vous formez un couple, y a que Shao qui ne remarque jamais rien qui ne l'a pas vu.

Meiling le regarda avec étonnement puis elle sourit en se blottissant dans les bras de son guardian. Pourquoi le cacher si les autres étaient au courant? Il fallait juste que Shaolan soit le seul à ne rien savoir, après tout ce qu'il s'était passé, elle n'adopterait plus la même technique avec lui Mais elle allait bien rire tout de même grâce à Kazuma.

****

Je lis tous vos commentaires mais en ce moment je nai pas le temps dy répondre, je suis désolée! Merci de mavoir lue! Javais les dessins des costumes de guardians de Kazuma et Sakura mais malheureusement, ils ne passent pas sur le site, je ne sais pas comment les mettre. Si vous voulez les voir, vous pouvez menvoyer un message privée avec votre adresse (ou alors jessaierais denvoyer par le site mais je ne pense pas pouvoir le faire) et je vous enverrais les images. Je voulais remercier Hoshinosora pour ses dessins qui mont beaucoup aidé!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15: jalousie

Sakura avait été surprise de voir Shaolan débouler dans sa chambre et se jeter littéralement près de son lit pour lui prendre la main. Il était véritablement inquiet et elle le voyait. Elle posa sa main libre sur sa joue. Shaolan avait été soulagé de voir qu'elle allait bien mais elle semblait vraiment exténué.

- ça va? Demanda-t-il inquiet.

- Oui un peu fatigué c'est tout.

Il saisit la main qu'elle avait posée sur sa joue et déposa un baiser au creux de sa paume. Il remarqua alors qu'elle était complètement nue sous le drap.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu es nue? Demanda-t-il méfiant.

- Les guardians ont tous un pouvoir de guérison, en général c'est pour le partager avec leur master mais il arrive que parfois deux guardians se soignent mutuellement.

Expliqua-t-elle. C'est ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui. Mais pour que la guérison opère, il faut avoir une grande proximité. Plus la blessure est importante plus la proximité doit être grande. C'est pour ça qu'hier à l'entraînement je n'ai eu qu'à vous embrasser pour que vous guérissiez, ma blessure étant plus grave que la votre il a fallu augmenter la proximité.

- Vous avez couché ensemble? Interrogea Shaolan calmement même si à l'intérieur il bouillait.

- Non, bien sûr que non. Rougit Sakura. Les guardians n'ont jamais besoin d'aller jusque là, être collé nu à l'autre et l'embrasser suffit largement.

- Tu l'as embrassée

Sakura ne répondit rien et détourna la tête. Shaolan se redressa et sans lâcher la main de la jeune fille, il s'assit sur le lit, à ses côtés. Le jeune homme réussit à passer sa main sous la nuque de Sakura, l'obligeant ainsi à se relever un peu et à le regarder. Il l'embrassa doucement en la collant à lui. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils s'embrassaient mais cette fois Shaolan touchait la peau douce du dos de la jeune fille. Il se sépara lentement d'elle et son regard glissa sur la naissance de sa poitrine, il effleura du bout des doigts l'endroit ou aurait dû se trouver le suçon qu'il lui avait fait.

- Kazuma a guérit ton suçon aussi, murmura-t-il. Je te le referais demain.

Il rallongea Sakura sur le lit et écarta quelques cheveux qui barraient son front. Il avait vraiment eu peur aujourd'hui

- Ne fais plus ça souffla-t-il.

- Faire quoi?

- Te faire blesser aussi gravement. Tu aurais pu mourir, si Kazuma n'avait pas été là, tu n'aurais pas pu être guéris.

- Si, vous auriez pu me guérir, rectifia Sakura.

- Quoi?

- Oui, ce que Kazuma vient de me faire peut aussi être fait par un master. Déclara Sakura. Il s'agit juste d'un transfert d'énergie.

- J'aurais dû te guérir alors, soupira-t-il.

- Vous n'étiez pas au courant de cette possibilité, dit tranquillement Sakura.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, évite de te blessée comme tu viens de l'être.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, si jamais je venais à mourir, on vous enverrait un autre guardian. Avoua Sakura.

- Je ne veux pas d'un autre guardian!! S'exclama Shaolan. Je te veux toi!

Il montra sa marque.

- J'aime trop cette marque pour qu'elle disparaisse.

- Si je venais à mourir, il n'y aurait que la flèche qui

- Elle fait partit de cette marque, coupa Shaolan. Je ne veux pas qu'elle disparaisse et encore moins qu'elle change. Je veux te garder près de moi jusqu'à la fin.

- En vous protégeant, je risque toujours d'être blessée, c'est mon rôle. Dit-elle tranquillement.

- Alors arrête de me protéger, déclara Shaolan.

Sakura se redressa vivement en prenant soin de garder le drap contre elle.

- C'est mon rôle de vous protéger! Je ne pourrais pas le supporter si vous m'écartiez de votre vie comme ça! Opposa-t-elle. Je ferais attention si vous voulez mais je serais toujours là pour vous protéger.

Shaolan posa doucement une main sur sa joue.

- C'est à moi de dire ça Sourit-il. J'ai l'impression que le rôle de l'homme et de la femme sont inversé. Si tu dois me protéger, alors j'en ferais de même avec toi.

- Mais

Il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour la faire taire et lui sourit.

- C'est ce que je veux Il faut que tu te rallonges, si Tomoyo me voyait te fatiguer, elle serait en train de m'étrangler.

Sakura se rallongea lentement et fixa Shaolan.

- Elle va bien? Je veux dire, Tomoyo se fait souvent du souci pour moi alors lorsqu'elle m'a vu mal au point elle a du avoir peur. Est-ce qu'on lui a dit que j'allais

bien? Demanda Sakura inquiète.

- Oui, Kazuma lui a dit D'ailleurs il n'y a qu'aux autres qu'il parle! Moi, il ne m'a jamais dit que j'étais capable de te guérir! Il aurait pu quand même!

Devant l'air indigné de Shaolan, Sakura ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Le jeune homme le remarqua avec plaisir, il se pencha à son oreille.

- Enfin, tu souris Bon je vais te chercher à manger. Dit-il en se redressant.

Dès qu'il sortit de la chambre, il remarqua Tomoyo dans les bras d'Eriol Il sourit alors de toutes ses dents, surtout lorsque Eriol tourna la tête vers lui et qu'il rougit

instantanément.

- Ha Shaolan Comment va Sakura? Demanda-t-il gêné.

- Elle est juste un peu fatiguée Tomoyo, tu peux aller la voir. Sakura voulait savoir comment tu allais. Je vais lui faire à manger, est-ce que vous voulez tous manger avec elle?

- Non, elle a besoin de repos, si nous sommes tous là elle en aura jamais. Déclara Tomoyo avec un sourire. Je vais juste aller la voir pendant que tu vas lui préparer

quelque chose.

Sans plus attendra Tomoyo entra dans la chambre de Shaolan pour voir sa meilleure amie. Sakura lui sourit dès qu'elle la vit. Tomoyo se jeta dans ses bras.

- J'ai eu tellement peur ma Sakura! J'ai cru que tu allais mourir! S'exclama-t-elle.

- Je vais bien ne t'inquiète pas. Mais toi, tu n'as rien eu?

- Non, Eriol m'avait prit près de lui pour me protéger si jamais il y avait un problème, informa Tomoyo.

- Hum Eriol, sourit Sakura d'un air entendu.

- Oui, hum Rosit Tomoyo. Sinon Shaolan est rassuré maintenant apparemment. Si tu l'avais vu tout à l'heure! Il a brisé trois fois la barrière psychique que Meiling avait sur lui. Il était vraiment inquiet.

- Il ne devrait pas l'être, je suis censé être comme un objet pour lui. Déclara Sakura. C'est comme si un chevalier se souciait du bien être de son bouclier hors combat alors qu'il n'a qu'à en changer.

- Pour lui, tu es plus qu'un simple bouclier, sourit Tomoyo. Il t'apprécie.

- Moui Sinon revenons-en à Eriol! Sourit à son tour Sakura. Lui aussi semble t'apprécier.

- Ce n'est pas pareil, dit Tomoyo. Il

On frappa à la porte et Shaolan entra avec un plateau.

- Je peux?

- Oui! Repose-toi bien ma Sakura! Dit Tomoyo en déposant un baiser sur la joue de Sakura.

- A demain

Tomoyo sourit à Shaolan qui le lui rendit à son tour puis elle sortit de la pièce en prenant soin de refermer derrière elle. Shaolan s'approcha du lit avec le plateau et

Sakura remarqua qu'il contenait deux assiettes.

- Les autres ne mangent pas avec nous? Demanda-t-elle.

- Non, ils préfèrent te laisser te reposer. Répondit tranquillement Shaolan.

Il posa le plateau par terre et s'assit sur le lit.

- Tu veux que je t'aide à te redresser? Interrogea-t-il doucement.

- Non, c'est bon

Elle plaqua le drap contre elle et se redressa difficilement, Shaolan s'empara des oreillers et les plaça de telle sorte que Sakura pourrait s'appuyer dessus pour manger en toute tranquillité. La jeune fille essaya tant bien que mal de s'entourer dans les draps puis elle se tourna vers Shaolan qui avait son assiette à la main. Elle tendit la main vers lui mais il la regarda dubitativement.

- Je vais te donner à manger, déclara-t-il.

- Je peux manger seule! Je vais bien! S'opposa Sakura avec véhémence.

- Soit je te donne à manger sans que tu rechignes soit Je te fais la même chose que toi hier, sourit-il narquoisement.

Sakura soupira, il était impossible de faire entendre raison à Shaolan ce soir. De mauvaise grâce, elle hocha la tête pour faire comprendre à Shaolan qu'elle acceptait. Le jeune homme piqua dans l'assiette de Sakura et lui présenta, elle ouvrit la bouche et commença à manger. Elle fit une grimace.

- Vous avez fais de la nourriture de malade

- Tu es malade, fit remarquer Shaolan.

- Faux, je suis juste fatigué! Rectifia-t-elle.

Elle porta un il sur l'autre assiette qui contenait un repas "normal".

- Je veux celui-là, déclara-t-elle sans détour.

Shaolan la regarda étonné puis il sourit, moqueur.

- Pas capricieuse pour un sous! Tu as d'autre désir?

- J'aimerais bien manger du poulet avoua Sakura.

Le jeune homme la regarda avec un air désespéré.

- Je veux bien partager mon assiette mais je ne peux pas cuisiner autre chose, se serait trop long dit-il navré.

On frappa à la porte et Kazuma entra dans la chambre avec une assiette dans les mains. Il se dirigea près du lit de Sakura en lui souriant chaleureusement.

- Je t'ai préparé quelque chose quand j'ai vu ce que Shaolan avait fait! Déclara-il. Je sais que dans ces cas là, on meurt de faim. J'espère qu'on ne m'a pas trompé en disant que la viande préférée d'Artémis est le poulet! Quoi que Tomoyo a inspecté ton assiette et a dit que tu aimerais!

- On ne t'a pas trompé! Sourit Sakura en prenant le plat. Merci pour l'assiette!

- Qui ne l'aurait pas fait pour une jolie fille comme toi! Sourit Kazuma.

Shaolan fronça les sourcils et s'énerva en remarquant quelques rougeurs sur les joues de Sakura. Il se leva et poussa Kazuma hors de sa chambre.

- Sakura a besoin de repos! Dit-il en claquant la porte.

Il se tourna de nouveau vers Sakura qui ne s'était pas départit de ses rougeurs et elle fixait son assiette avec une lueur rêveuse qui ne lui plut pas du tout! Il retourna à ses côtés sans ruminer de sombre pensée.

****

" Et dire que je ne savais même pas ce qu'elle préférait! Et je l'ai traité en malade! C'est pourtant évident qu'après avoir utilisé autant de magie, elle doit être affamée Mais pourquoi c'est Kazuma qui fait tout bien!!! Si ça avait été Tomoyo, j'aurais accepté mais l Et puis pourquoi est-ce que Sakura réagissait comme ça avec lui? Elle avait pourtant Toya non?! Bon d'accord, javais essayé à plusieurs reprise la prendre à ce Toya que je n'avais même jamais vu mais je n'y étais jamais arrivé alors pourquoi Kazuma y parviendrait?!! Je ne le permettrais pas!"

- Master?

Shaolan reprit ses esprits en remarquant Sakura le fixer.

- Oui?

- Votre plat va refroidir Et puis, vous n'aviez pas l'air bien. S'enquit Sakura.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, sourit Shaolan. Je vais bien. Et ce soir, c'est à moi de te veiller et de prendre soin de toi.

Il déposa un baiser sur son front et commença à manger. Lorsqu'ils eurent fini de manger, Shaolan déposa leurs plats sur le plateau qu'il avait apporté, puis, il retira sans aucune gêne son tee-shirt et commença à en faire de même avec son pantalon. Sakura qui n'avait pu résister à l'envie de revoir la musculature de son dos, détourna pudiquement la tête lorsque Shaolan avait déboutonné son jean. Le jeune homme fit comme si de rien était mais il avait remarqué la réaction de Sakura et en sourit. Elle était tellement mignonne Et peut être pas aussi insensible à lui. Il la regarda s'allonger, dos à lui. Il en profita donc pour se changer entièrement et revêtir son pantalon noir. Sakura, qui fixait le mur en face d'elle, sentit au bout de cinq minutes le matelas s'affaisser à ses côtés. Elle frissonna lorsque le doigt de Shaolan parcouru son dos, lentement.

- Tu n'as vraiment plus aucune blessure, j'en suis soulagé. Dit-il doucement.

Les bras musclés de Shaolan passèrent autours d'elle et la colla à lui. Sakura était affreusement gênée: elle était nue contre lui, qui était torse nu. Elle n'avait jamais eu une telle proximité avec lui ou avec un autre homme. Sauf Kazuma mais ce n'était pas pareil Avec Kazuma, c'était comment dire normal puisque c'était juste pour la guérir mais avec Shaolan elle ne pouvait empêcher son cur de jouer au saut à l'élastique! Shaolan posa sa tête au creux de son cou en respirant l'odeur de ses cheveux. Soudain, il y eu un bruit dehors Quelque chose tapait aux carreaux. Sakura sursauta et se retourna pour voir la fenêtre. Le bruit recommença sans qu'elle voie quoi que se soit et elle commençait à être inquiète. Elle amorça un geste pour se lever mais Shaolan la cloua au lit, dans ses bras.

- Ne bouge pas C'est seulement la branche d'un arbre qui tape à la vitre, ça arrive souvent lorsqu'il y a du vent La rassura-t-il.

Sakura hocha la tête et enfuit son visage dans le torse de Shaolan qui la serra un peu plus contre lui. Il fronça néanmoins les sourcils: n'avait-il pas coupé cette branche depuis longtemps? Et puis, il n'y avait pas de vent cette nuit Il haussa les épaules, il ne ressentait absolument aucune présence magique et Sakura non plus, il n'y avait rien à craindre Et il ne voulait pour rien au monde briser cette étreinte.

***********************

Tomoyo mangeait tranquillement avec Eriol, Kazuma, Hatsu et Meiling lorsqu'on frappa à la porte. Wei entra suivis de Toya qui semblait de très mauvaise humeur! Tomoyo se leva et alla à sa rencontre.

- Toya! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? S'affola-t-elle.

- Je voulais voir Sakura alors j'ai regardé à la fenêtre ou tu m'avais dis qu'elle dormait mais

Tomoyo le regardait avec attention. Qu'avez donc découvert Toya?

- Mais ce morveux!!! Il s'est couché avec elle!!! Heureusement qu'elle est trop fatigué sinon je suis sûr qu'il aurait tenté quelque chose!!!! Mais s'il le fait, je lui explose sa petite gueule de morveux!!! Master ou pas!!!! En plus, cet idiot, à la place de se lever pour regarder qui tape aux carreaux, ne fait que la serrer plus fort!!!!Explosa Toya.

Tout le monde le regarda avec surprise puis Tomoyo sourit.

- J'aime pas spécialement Shaolan mais il n'est pas comme ça, intervint calmement Kazuma. Il ne fera rien à Sakura sans son accord Sinon il l'aurait fais depuis longtemps.

- Il dit vrai, Toya, ajouta Tomoyo. Shaolan n'est pas comme ça Surtout avec Sakura.

- Vous êtes? Demanda alors Eriol.

- Toya Kinomoto, le frère de Sakura Je suis venu apporter vos affaires, dit-il en regardant Tomoyo. Je dois y aller. On se voit demain.

- Bonne nuit Toya, sourit Tomoyo.

- Au revoir! Dirent en chur les autres.

- Salut.

Une fois Toya partit, Eriol regarda Tomoyo en souriant.

- Tu as fais exprès de ne rien dire à Shaolan? C'est pour le rendre jaloux, n'est-ce pas?

- Je vois que tu commences à me comprendre, sourit Tomoyo. Je pense que ça ne pourra pas lui faire de mal d'être un peu jaloux. Et puis, je ne suis pas la seule à avoir un tel plan.

Tout le monde se sourit à table, ils avaient tous remarqué que Shaolan était sous le charme de Sakura mais qu'aucun des deux s'en rendaient compte. Ils les aideraient mais ils s'amuseraient aussi, à leur dépend. Eriol et Hatsu y voyaient un moyen de se venger des petits coups bas que Shaolan leur avait fais. Et Meiling se sentirait mieux en sachant Shaolan entre de bonnes mains qu'avec des filles qui ne pensaient à rien. Tomoyo quant à elle, ne pensait qu'au bonheur de Sakura.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre 16: une journée presque normale

Le lendemain matin, Shaolan fut le premier à se réveiller. Il sursauta légèrement en remarquant Sakura, complètement nue contre lui. Il mit quelques secondes avant que ses souvenirs de la veille reviennent. Il sourit tendrement à la jeune fille qu'il tenait fermement dans ses bras, elle était vraiment magnifique et désirable: il sentait toutes ses formes contre lui. Il lui caressa doucement le dos, sa peau était aussi douce que de la soie. Sakura fronça les sourcils avant d'ouvrir lentement les yeux. Elle fixa un instant Shaolan puis elle rougit vivement et ramena le drap sur elle.

- Bonjour, master

- Bonjour! Tu es reposé? Tu te sens mieux? S'enquit Shaolan.

- Oui Est-il tard?

- Pour une fois, nous sommes à l'heure. Sourit Shaolan. Nous pouvons rester encore un peu au lit.

Sous ses paroles Shaolan enfouit son visage dans le cou de Sakura en humant longuement son parfum. Soudain, il se releva brusquement, alertant Sakura.

- Que se passe-t-il? Vous ressentez une aura mauvaise?

- Non, c'est juste que je viens de penser que je dois te refaire ton suçon.

Sakura le regarda avec exaspération ce qui fit rire le jeune chinois. Il fit basculer Sakura sous lui et baissa le drap pour faire apparaître la naissance de la poitrine de la jeune fille. Il se pencha doucement et s'empara d'un morceau de peau qu'il suça avec avidité. Sakura regardait le plafond, les joues légèrement rouge Les lèvres de Shaolan délaissèrent sa poitrine pour se diriger, traîtresse, vers sa bouche en n'oubliant pas de laisser une traînée de baiser brûlant dans le cou de Sakura. Shaolan l'embrassa doucement puis il força le passage de sa langue pour la mêler à celle de Sakura. Elle perdait pied dans ce baiser La porte s'ouvrit brusquement en interrompant leur échange, Shaolan se tourna méchamment vers ceux qui brisaient l'ambiance qu'il y avait entre Sakura et lui. Il vit Tomoyo légèrement essoufflée.

- Par Pardon Je ne voulais pas vous interrompre, dit-elle, gênée. Sakura, il faut te préparer!

- Pourquoi? Demanda-t-elle naïvement.

- Toya est en bas!!!

Shaolan vit Sakura blêmir puis il se sentit tomber de l'autre côté du lit pendant que Sakura courait un peu partout dans la pièce, un drap autours de son corps. Tomoyo lui donna rapidement ses vêtements de rechange.

- Pour le moment, Hatsu, Eriol et Kazuma l'occupent mais il faut te dépêcher sinon il va monter! Déclara Tomoyo.

Sakura laissa tomber le drap qu'elle avait gardé tout le temps qu'elle se changeait et sortit à la hâte de la chambre de Shaolan qui voyait tout ça d'un mauvais il. Si Toya était assez gonflé pour s'incruster chez lui et garder Sakura près de lui, il allait vite le regretter! Il ne jouerait pas les garçons innocents et intéressé par Sakura. Il profita de l'absence de la jeune fille pour se laver et revêtir son uniforme puis il descendit l'escalier pour rejoindre le salon. Sakura était dans les bras de Toya qui lui souriait doucement. Shaolan serra les poings.

- Ha Shaolan! T'en as mis du temps! S'exclama Hatsu avec un sourire.

- Désolé! J'ai eu du mal à émerger! Passer une nuit avec Sakura c'est forcément crevant, dit-il d'un ton lourd de sous-entendu.

Sa phrase provoqua un froid dans la pièce et Sakura risqua un regard effrayé vers Toya qui a son grand désarroi souriait!

- C'est vrai! Sakura est déjà fatigante le jour alors la nuit! Dit-il sur le même ton que Shaolan.

- Toya? Dit Sakura qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

Pourquoi son frère continuait-il les sous-entendu de Shaolan? Et pourquoi il ne s'énervait pas? Il y avait quelque chose de louche!

- Oui? Dit Toya en déposant un baiser sur la tempe de Sakura.

- à quoi tu joues? Murmura-t-elle pour que personne entende. On dirait un petit ami pas un frère!

- Fais-moi confiance.

- Sinon, ça fait combien de temps que tu passes tes nuits avec Sakura? Demanda Shaolan, indifférent.

- Plusieurs années! Mais c'est impossible de se lasser! Sourit Toya. N'est-ce pas Sakura?

- Heu Oui

Shaolan serra les poings. Non seulement Toya ne réagissait pas à la provocation, comme s'il se fichait que Sakura couche avec un autre mais en plus, il avait le sens de la réparti!

- Pourtant, elle n'a pas l'air complètement d'accord, fit remarquer Shaolan. Trouverais-tu que les performances de Toya laisse à désirer?

- Quoi? S'étonna Sakura.

- Est-ce que ton cher Toya est aussi bon qu'il le prétend? Demanda Shaolan d'un air narquois.

- Bien sûr que oui! Intervint calmement Toya.

- Non mais ça va pas!!! Vous allez arrêter tout les deux! S'écria Sakura. Je n'ai jamais rien fais avec aucun d'entre vous!!! Et toi, Toya, comporte toi comme le frère que tu es et pas comme mon petit ami!!!

Shaolan n'en revenait pas Il avait besoin qu'on lui explique quelque chose. Toya, **le** fameux Toya n'était en fait que le frère de Sakura?! Ça voudrait dire que Tomoyo l'avait fait exprès pour le rendre jaloux!! Il se tourna vers la jeune fille qui lui sourit doucement, d'un air navré. Shaolan soupira: il était mal parti maintenant avec Toya! S'il voulait le cur de Sakura, bien s'entendre avec son frère était primordial.

- Pardon d'avoir dit tout ça, s'excusa le jeune chinois. Enfin peut être qu'un jour, ce sera vrai.

- Le sal morveux!!!! Explosa Toya. T'as pas intérêt à toucher à ma sur!!!

- Je fais ce que je veux, dit-il avec un sourire narquois.

- Je vais

- Toya! Dit sévèrement Sakura. Rassis-toi correctement! Et puis, mon master n'est pas un morveux, il a le même âge que moi.

- Justement, t'es une morveuse, déclara Toya. Une sublime petite morveuse que tout les garçons normalement constitué voudraient avoir dans leur lit! En plus, il a une mauvaise réputation.

- Je sais que c'est un dragueur mais il n'a jamais rien tenté pour me séduire Toya! Défendit Sakura.

- Vraiment? Fit Toya suspicieux.

- Mais oui! Tu l'aurais vu sinon!

- Je pense pas, tu es tellement doué pour cacher tes sentiments Tomoyo, c'est vrai ce qu'elle dit?

- Sakura pense vraiment ce qu'elle dit, sourit doucement Tomoyo. Et je n'ai pas spécialement remarqué Shaolan qui lui faisait des avances. Par contre, il y a plusieurs

garçons de la classe qui, eux, semblent très intéressé.

- Je veux leur nom, prénom, adresse et numéro de téléphone. Dit immédiatement Toya.

Sakura leva les yeux au ciel et donna un petit coup sur la tête de Toya pour qu'il arrête son délire.

- Je ne voudrais presser personne mais nous allons être en retard, intervint Eriol en voyant que si leur petite réunion continuait, il y aurait bientôt un meurtre.

- Je te dépose Sakura? Demanda gentiment son grand frère.

- Non merci, je dois accompagner mon master, il risque d'être attaqué en route.

Toya grommela quelque chose d'inaudible et sortit de la maison. Sakura soupira alors de soulagement puis elle lança un regard noir à Shaolan.

- Pourquoi avoir fais ça? Demanda-t-elle avec calme.

- Heu Je vais chercher mes affaires! Déclara Hatsu pour échapper à la dispute qui allait éclater.

- Je t'accompagne! Lancèrent les autres.

Ils sortirent rapidement de la pièce mais contrairement à ce qu'ils avaient dit, ils s'agglutinèrent tous derrière la porte du salon pour entendre ce qui allait se passer.

Shaolan s'avança vers la jeune fille qui le dévisageait toujours.

- Parce que j'en avais marre de te voir toujours prête à te plier au quatre volontés de Toya! Mentit Shaolan.

Jamais il ne pourrait lui avouer qu'il croyait que Sakura et Toya étaient intime!

- Vous mentez, déclara tranquillement Sakura. Ou du moins, ce n'est pas la seule raison et je veux savoir!

- Toya est vraiment ton frère? Demanda alors sérieusement Shaolan pour être réellement sûr.

- Oui Attendez Ne me dites pas que Vous avez cru que Toya était mon copain? Interrogea-t-elle incrédule.

- Mouais

Sakura le regarda avec étonnement puis soudain, elle explosa de rire sous le regard gêné de Shaolan. D'accord il voulait la voir rire mais pas lorsqu'elle se moquait de lui!

- Mais pourquoi avez-vous pensé ça! Demanda-t-elle en reprenant son souffle.

- C'est Tomoyo, elle a toujours fait des insinuations du genre "ils sont inséparables", ou bien "une longue relation unie ces deux là"! En plus, quand je l'ai vu je l'ai trouvé vieux pour toi alors Et puis Tu semblais vraiment très proche de lui, avoua Shaolan à voix basse.

Sakura reprit son sérieux et toussa légèrement pour faire disparaître totalement son rire.

- La prochaine fois, demandez-moi au lieu de faire des sous-entendu devant Toya. D'ailleurs, il vaut mieux éviter de faire quoi que se soit de douteux devant lui sinon il serait capable de vous trucider.

- Je sais me défendre. Sourit Shaolan.

- Pas assez pour le moment. Reprit Sakura. Il faudra que nous nous entraînions ce soir Hier je n'ai pas pu le faire.

- Tu ne veux pas prendre du repos ce soir? Demanda Shaolan doucement.

- Non, je suis totalement remise et si les attaques comme hier deviennent plus nombreuse il faudra y être préparé. Maintenant nous pouvons y aller, dit Sakura. Vous pouvez sortir de votre cachette.

Shaolan soupira en remarquant que la porte s'ouvrit sur neuf personnes qui les regardaient avec un sourire coupable. En effet, les surs de Shaolan, en voyant l'attroupement c'était joint aux amis du couple. Ils sortirent tous de la maison et se dirigèrent vers le lycée tranquillement. Dans le salon, les surs de Shaolan jubilaient.

- Il a l'air vraiment amoureux! S'enthousiasma Shefa. Enfin! J'ai cru que ce jour n'arriverait jamais!

- Ne parle pas encore trop vite: il ne semble pas encore en avoir conscience et Sakura encore moins! Déclara sérieusement Futie.

- Ce n'est qu'une question de temps, dit Shefa en haussant les épaules.

- Connaissant Shaolan, je pense que ça peux prendre **beaucoup** de temps! Soupira Falen.

- Attendez qu'on annonce ça à mère! S'exclama Famei. Elle va être tellement heureuse!

- C'est sûr! Dirent-elles toutes en chur.

****

*******************

Shaolan regardait distraitement le tableau. Il en avait marre des mathématiques! C'était trop simple et il s'ennuyait de plus en plus! Il regarda vaguement Sakura qui semblait lutter pour comprendre quoi que se soit. Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, Shaolan s'étira comme un chat en poussant un long bâillement. Sakura se tourna vers lui.

- Quelque chose ne va pas? Demanda-t-elle.

- C'est rien, je m'ennuie c'est tout Mais toi tu as l'air d'avoir des soucis avec les maths.

- Comme d'habitude. Il faudra que je revoie tout ça chez moi, après votre entraînement, soupira Sakura.

- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas que je t'explique? Interrogea alors Shaolan.

- Je n'ai pas envie de dépendre de qui que se soit dans mes études!

- Mais tu m'aides tout le temps, je pourrais te rendre l'appareil. Rétorqua Shaolan.

- Je verrais

Shaolan eut l'air satisfait: au moins ce n'était plus un non définitif! Ils sortirent de cours pour rejoindre leurs amis qui les attendaient près du cerisier pour le déjeuner. Tomoyo et Sakura dévoilèrent leur bento soigneusement préparé par Toya. Sakura fit la grimace en remarquant qu'il lui avait mit des poireaux: elle détestait ça! Tomoyo sourit et tendit son bento à Sakura.

- Toya a dû se tromper, je n'ai pas de poireaux dans le mien.

- Cool!! Sourit Sakura.

- Tu n'aimes pas ça? Demanda Shaolan.

- J'ai horreur des poireaux! Grimaça Sakura. Je trouve ça immonde!

Shaolan lui sourit doucement, Sakura semblait un peu plus normale avec lui. C'est vrai qu'elle ne souriait pas encore mais elle n'était plus froide, c'était un bon début.

- Heureusement que je ne t'en ai pas fais hier, sourit Kazuma. J'avais longtemps hésité mais après je me suis dis que tu n'aimerais pas.

- Comment ça se fait? Demanda Sakura en rougissant légèrement lorsque son regard croisa celui de Kazuma.

- Une sorte d'intuition, dit Kazuma avec un clin d'il.

Shaolan serra les poings lorsqu'il remarqua que Sakura rougissait! Depuis hier, elle n'arrêtait pas d'être comme amoureuse de Kazuma! Et il n'aimait pas ça du tout! Et puis Kazuma qui en profitait en plus!! Quel abruti!

- Sakura, je peux te parler un moment, en privé? Demanda subitement Kazuma.

- Pourquoi? Ne pu s'empêcher de demander Shaolan.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te concerne, Li. Répondit froidement Kazuma. Sakura?

- Je te suis!

Elle se leva précipitamment et suivis Kazuma qui s'éloignait du petit groupe. Shaolan se mit à rire nerveusement.

- Je veux le tuer!

- Came-toi Shaolan, lui intima Eriol. Peut être qu'il veut lui parler d'un problème de guardian, on ne sait rien sur eux.

- M'en fiche! En plus il me parle comme à un chien!! Meiling, t'as intérêt à le surveiller.

Shaolan soupira fortement en sentant que Meiling avait prit son bras en otage. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Il faut aussi que je te dise quelque chose Shaolan. Avoua-t-elle très sérieusement.

Shaolan hocha la tête, lorsque Meiling faisait cette tête c'est qu'elle tenait vraiment à dire ce qui lui pesait. Ils s'éloignèrent aussi du groupe pour se trouver pas trop loin du gymnase.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda alors Shaolan en observant Meiling.

- Tu sais, au début, j'étais vraiment amoureuse de toi, commença doucement Meiling. J'étais tombé sous le charme comme toutes les autres. Et même si au début je continuais de te sauter dessus, je voulais te dire que je t'ai oublié. Je ne te vois plus comme mon futur fiancé que j'aime éperdument mais comme un ami précieux. Je

tenais à te le dire.

- D'accord Qui est l'heureux élu? Sourit-il.

- Quoi?

- Je sais que tu es sincère, mais je sais aussi que si tu as réussis à m'oublier complètement c'est grâce à un autre.

Meiling le regarda avec étonnement puis elle lui sourit chaleureusement.

- Tu me connais bien, le félicita-t-elle. Donc tu te doutes que je ne te le dirais pas! J'espère que tu trouveras quelqu'un de bien, toi aussi. Tu le mérites.

- Merci

Voir Shaolan légèrement gêné, fit craquer Meiling qui se jeta dans ses bras et s'y blottit. Soudain quelqu'un toussa, les séparant. Shaolan vit alors Kazuma et Sakura, il fut incapable de voir ce que pensait Sakura de cette étreinte. Meiling alla vers Kazuma et lui prit la main avant de s'en aller.

- Il faut que nous y allions aussi, master, déclara Sakura indifférente. Sinon nous serons en retard.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit Kazuma? Demanda Shaolan, curieux.

Sakura rougit légèrement puis elle se ressaisit en regardant Shaolan droit dans les yeux.

- Quelque chose qui ne concerne que moi et lui, dit-elle calmement.

Shaolan se retint de soupirer, il n'obtiendrait rien de Sakura Dommage! Il voulait vraiment savoir! Surtout qu'elle avait rougit! Il n'aimait pas du tout la nouvelle relation qui s'installait entre ces deux là depuis la veille. Ils étaient plus proche et il y avait beaucoup trop de chose qui faisait penser qu'ils allaient devenir plus que de simples amis. Mais il ne le permettrait pas!


	17. Chapter 17

Chapitre 17: une annonce plaisante.

Shaolan était à côté de Sakura, ils rentraient tous chez Shaolan: Sakura et lui devait s'entraîner, et Tomoyo et Hatsu ne voulaient manquer l'entraînement pour rien au monde. Shaolan les regarda un instant.

- Pourquoi vous voulez tant assister à notre entraînement avec Sakura? Demanda-t-il.

- Je ne veux pas manquer un seul combat de Sakura! Et cette fois j'ai ma batterie chargée au maximum! S'enthousiasma Tomoyo. Elle est si merveilleuse!!

- Et moi je ne manquerais pour rien au monde Sakura te mettant une raclée! Rit Hatsu. C'est tellement drôle! Le Shaolan Li mit à terre en quelques minutes par une fille!

BONG

- AIEUH!!! S'écria Hatsu. Tu veux me tuer ou quoi!?

- Vengeance, sourit Shaolan en secouant légèrement la main qui venait de donner un coup à Hatsu.

Hatsu fit semblant de bouder Shaolan et se dirigea vers Sakura qu'il prit par les épaules.

- Tu as vu comment il est méchant avec moi, Sakura! Geignit-il. Tu me consoles? Ajouta-t-il en approchant son visage du sien.

BONG

Cette fois Shaolan ne fut pas le seul à frapper: Kazuma aussi était intervenu. Ce qui arracha un cri de douleur à Hatsu. Sakura sourit et s'approcha de lui.

- Tiens

Elle posa doucement ses lèvres sur sa joue et Hatsu la prit dans ses bras.

- T'es gentille Sakura! Pas comme eux!

- Sakura! À quoi ça sert qu'on défende ta vertu si toi, tu l'embrasses après! S'insurgea faussement Kazuma.

- Mais le pauvre souffrait! Et puis, vous n'y êtes pas allé de main morte!

- Je confirme! Si ça se trouve j'ai un traumatisme crânien! Ajouta Hatsu.

- Pour ce que ça changerait, taquina Eriol.

- Bande de méchant! Bouda faussement Hatsu.

Ils se mirent tous à rire puis ils arrivèrent chez Shaolan. Sakura et lui se dirigèrent directement dans le dojo pour s'entraîner. Shaolan observa un instant la jeune fille.

- Tu ne veux pas te changer avant?

- Je n'ai pas de vêtement de rechange, répondit Sakura avec indifférence. D'ailleurs si nous nous faisons attaquer je serais probablement en uniforme.

Shaolan hocha la tête et se mit en position d'attaque. Sakura le regarda avec indifférence et ne bougea même pas. Shaolan se rendit compte qu'elle ne bougerait pas plus que ça alors il soupira puis attaqua. Sakura esquivait tout ses coups en ayant les yeux fermés ce qui agaçait profondément le jeune chinois qui invoqua silencieusement son épée. Malheureusement pour lui, la jeune fille continuait d'esquiver sans problème et s'était rendu compte de l'arme de son adversaire à cause des sifflements que provoquait l'épée en fendant l'air. Soudain, elle ouvrit les yeux et se jeta sur Shaolan qui tomba à la renverse sous le coup. Sakura l'enjamba et le menaça, les mains autours du cou. Cependant Shaolan avait mit son arme de telle façon que Sakura était en danger. Elle s'en aperçu et se recula légèrement pour ne plus toucher l'épée, elle désarma rapidement Shaolan en faisant pression sur son bras et envoya l'épée à l'autre bout de la pièce. Profitant de son léger déséquilibre, Shaolan fit passer Sakura sous lui, bloquant ses poignets et emprisonnant sa taille entre ses jambes. La jeune fille le regarda et Shaolan fut expulsé à l'autre bout de la pièce. Sakura se releva rapidement et couru vers Shaolan. Elle lui donna plusieurs coups assez lents qu'il réussit à esquiver sans problème. Elle accéléra progressivement le rythme que le jeune chinois avait du mal à suivre. Finalement Shaolan s'écroula au sol face à un énième coup. Il se releva lentement en respirant le plus profondément possible: il voulait reprendre sa respiration normale, il était trop essoufflé. Sakura se redressa et l'observa.

- Nous pouvons arrêter si vous le désirez, dit-elle.

- Non, je suis encore trop faible. Déclara Shaolan.

- Vous avez tout de même bien progressé, fit remarquer Sakura gentiment. Vous réussissez à me toucher maintenant et vous pouvez parer mes attaques de plus en plus vite. Cependant ce n'est pas en vous maltraitant que vous progresserez.

- Je ne me maltraite pas! Je veux juste te battre le plus vite possible, rectifia Shaolan.

- Je vous l'ai déjà dis: vous ne pourrez jamais me battre, un master ne peut pas battre son guardian.

- Mais il faut que je m'entraîne plus! Je ne suis pas satisfait de mes résultats, continua Shaolan, buté.

Sakura hocha la tête puis ils repartirent dans un autre combat qu'elle gagna sans problème, elle faisait juste durer la lutte pour entraîner Shaolan. Après avoir mit une fois de plus Shaolan sur le sol sous la caméra de Tomoyo, les yeux ébahis de Hatsu et le léger sourire d'Eriol, elle regarda sa montre.

- Nous allons devoir arrêter sinon nous rentrerons trop tard, déclara Sakura.

- Hum Tu veux prendre ta douche? Demanda Shaolan.

- Non, je n'ai pas le temps et puis je n'ai pas d'affaires de rechanges non plus. Tomoyo, Toya vient nous chercher?

- Il n'a pas appelé, mais tu sais il devait faire quelque chose. Il rentrera en même temps que nous je pense. Répondit pensivement Tomoyo. Je vais ranger ma caméra, et je vais vous chercher un verre d'eau.

- Je vais t'aider! Déclara Eriol.

Hatsu restait dans la pièce mais en le voyant Eriol le tira par le col pour qu'il les suive. Shaolan se releva difficilement et s'avança vers Sakura qui regardait Hatsu râler du comportement d'Eriol. Il la prit doucement par la taille et se colla à elle, Sakura rougit légèrement à ce contact et fixa Shaolan. Il était essoufflé et quelques mèches chocolat étaient collés à son front par la sueur pourtant, il restait terriblement mignon.

- Est-ce que ça va? Demanda-t-elle en chassant ses pensées de son esprit.

- Fatigu Sakura Pourquoi tu n'habiterais pas ici? Demanda timidement Shaolan.

- Quoi?

- C'est vrai, ce serait beaucoup plus facile pour nous, tu ne crois pas? Continua-t-il. Tu serais toujours là si jamais il y a un problème.

- Mais si vous avez un problème vous n'avez qu'à toucher votre marque, j'apparaîtrais. Opposa Sakura. Et puis, je ne veux pas quitter Tomoyo, papa et Toya.

- Ils pourraient vivre ici aussi! On a tellement de chambre que ce ne serait absolument pas un problème! Déclara Shaolan avec espoir. En plus, Kazuma et Meiling vivent bien ensemble! On pourrait faire pareil non? Imagine qu'on me bloque les bras, je ne pourrais jamais t'appeler!

- Mais

- S'il te plait Sakura, supplia-t-il. Je sais que tu ne m'apprécie pas mais ce sera beaucoup plus facile pour nous, notre entraînement est court lorsque tu ne dors pas ici.

- Je ne vous déteste pas, nia Sakura. Je n'appréciais pas lorsque vous ne faisiez que draguer mais vous êtes gentil et sensible lorsque vous vous ouvrez un peu

- Sakura, il faut qu'on y aille, dit Tomoyo en entrant dans la pièce. Ton père nous attend en bas. Tenez, vos verres.

Sakura le bu d'une traite et fit un signe de tête à Shaolan pour lui dire au revoir. Mais ce dernier ne s'en contenta pas, il s'approcha d'elle et lui prit le bras. Il déposa un baiser sur le front de Sakura et se pencha vers son oreille.

- Pense à ma proposition

Sakura acquiesça puis elle sortit du dojo en compagnie de Tomoyo après dit au revoir à tout le monde. Shaolan bu son eau lentement sous le regard de ses deux amis.

- Tu es heureux non? Demanda Hatsu avec un sourire.

- Oui, pourquoi?

- On a entendu ce qu'elle a dit sur toi, avoua Eriol. J'espère que tu sauras comment te comporter avec elle maintenant. Et peut être qu'elle acceptera de vivre ici.

- Mais vous m'espionnez ou quoi! S'exclama Shaolan.

- Non! Ça on ne l'a pas entendu! Dit Hatsu avec surprise. Comment tu le sais Eriol?

- Disons que je me suis douté à la façon dont il regardait Sakura qu'il voulait être plus souvent avec elle et le meilleur moyen serait qu'elle vive ici, avec nous. Sourit Eriol.

Shaolan sourit légèrement, son cousin était vraiment quelqu'un de perspicace! Il passa devant eux.

- Je vais me doucher. Tu dors ici Hatsu?

- Hum Pourquoi pas!

**

* * *

**

Sakura s'assit sur son lit, en serviette, elle venait juste de sortir de la salle de bain et réfléchissait encore à la proposition de Shaolan. Devait-elle aller vivre chez lui? On frappa à sa porte.

- Entrez

Sakura ne fut pas surprise de voir Tomoyo entrer avec un léger sourire. Sa meilleure amie s'assit à côté d'elle et la regarda.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demanda-t-elle doucement. Tu sembles soucieuse.

- Tomoyo Shaolan m'a demandé de venir vivre chez lui. Avoua Sakura. Tu pourrais y habiter avec papa et Toya mais

- Tu ne sais pas s'il faut vraiment que vous viviez ensemble?

- Oui On se voit beaucoup et lorsque je suis chez lui, qu'on est ensemble, il est différent. Dit pensivement Sakura. Il souffre beaucoup à cause de sa mère et de la mort de son père Si je suis trop avec lui, on deviendra peut être trop proche.

- Sakura, tu sais qu'il y a beaucoup de chance pour que la guardian devienne la femme de son master. Sourit doucement Sakura. Car elle voit toujours ce que les autres ne peuvent pas voir, elle accepte la magie et la vraie nature de son master. Ils tombent vite amoureux. Tu ne penses pas que la même chose pourrait t'arriver avec Shaolan?

- Si justement! Avoua Sakura. Je l'apprécie de plus en plus mais il est étrange lorsque nous sommes accompagnés. Il devient plus froid Et puis, je ne veux pas pour le moment être trop lié à lui.

- Mais tu fais exactement pareille Est-ce que c'est pour ça que tu continue à l'appeler master et que tu le vouvoies? Demanda Tomoyo avec un sourire.

- Oui Enfin, il n'y a pas que ça, on m'a toujours dit d'être très respectueuse de mon futur master Tomoyo, qu'est-ce que je dois faire? Se désespéra Sakura.

- Pour commencer, tu devrais en parler avec ton père. S'il n'est pas d'accord, tu seras déjà orienter. Conseilla Tomoyo. Parles-en ce soir.

- Non, papa doit partir demain pour des fouilles, il doit être détendu. Je lui en parlerais à son retour.

- D'accord Bonne nuit Sakura! Souhaita Tomoyo en se levant.

- Toi aussi Et merci pour tout Tomoyo. Je ne saurais pas ce que je ferais sans toi!

- Pas grand chose, sourit-elle.

Elles se firent un bisou sur la joue et elles se couchèrent chacune de leur côté.

**

* * *

**

Shaolan, Hatsu, Eriol, Kazuma et Meiling étaient devant le lycée et attendaient Sakura et Tomoyo. Lorsqu'ils les virent arriver en courant, ils sourirent. Les deux jeunes filles saluèrent tout le monde et s'excusèrent pour le retard.

- Cette fois, il n'y avait pas que moi qui ai eu du mal à se lever! Sourit Sakura.

- C'est vrai! Ajouta Tomoyo en souriant. Bon, y va?

Ils se dirigèrent vers leurs classes respectives et s'installèrent à leur place. Shaolan se pencha vers Sakura.

- Tu as réfléchi à ma proposition? Demanda-t-il doucement.

- Un peu Mais je veux en parler à mon père avant, mais il vient de partir en voyage, avoua Sakura navrée.

- C'est pas grave.

Le professeur entra, la mine sombre. Tous les élèves arrêtèrent de parler et l'observèrent. Après un soupire à fendre l'âme il regarda sa classe.

- Bien, je demanderais aux deux délégués, Eriol Hirigazawa et Mito Soma, de se rendre à la fin de la journée en salle de réunion pour parler de l'organisation Il sinterrompit soudainement. Ne criez pas, ne parlez pas, ne faites rien.

La classe se regarda en se demandant pourquoi est-ce qu'ils devaient crier.

- Cette année, le lycée organise pour les terminales un bal costumé. Il aura lieu dans un mois, ce qui vous laisse tout le temps messieurs pour inviter votre cavalière.

La classe s'enthousiasma devant la nouvelle mais fit le moins de bruit possible pour éviter de s'attirer le courroux de leur professeur. Shaolan n'en revenait pas: il y avait un bal! Un truc de fille! Il croisa les bras d'indifférence. Soudain son regard fut attiré par Sakura qui venait de faire un clin d'il à Tomoyo qui semblait de lui, la plus joyeuse.

__

" C'est vrai que se serait un bon moyen pour montrer à Sakura que je ne suis pas qu'un simple dragueur Je pourrais l'inviter à être ma cavalière Mais si jamais elle veut pas? Qu'est-ce que je peux faire?! C'est la cata!!!"


	18. Chapter 18

Chapitre 18: pris de vitesse

Sakura se leva et partit rapidement vers Tomoyo, elle savait déjà ce qu'elle avait en tête. Dès qu'elle la vit, Tomoyo sourit radieusement. Cette annonce l'avait transporté de joie! En plus, ce bal était costumé! Elle avait déjà plein d'idée pour Sakura.

- Sakura! C'est merveilleux! Je m'occupe de ton costume! À toi aussi Eriol, et à toi aussi Shaolan! Hatsu! Tu veux que je te fasse le tien? Demanda-t-elle, la tête dans les étoiles.

- Hum Non, je crois que je vais laisser ma sur le faire sinon elle va me faire une crise, grimaça Hatsu.

- Tu as une sur? S'étonna Sakura. Elle a quel âge?

- Elle a vingt cinq ans, elle est styliste Sinon vous avez une idée de costume?

- Oui! J'ai trouvé pour tout le monde! Mais je garde le secret sinon ce n'est pas marrant! Sakura, on pourra commencer ce soir, je prendrais tes mesures! Et les garçons se sera demain. Après il faudra que j'achète le tissu et tout les accessoires. Il faudra que je fasse les patrons le plus vite possible comme ça je pourrais commencer rapidement tous les costumes! C'est le paradis!

Tout le monde regarda Tomoyo avec des yeux ronds sauf Sakura qui était désormais habitué aux délires de sa meilleure amie. Ils sortirent de la salle pour aller sous le cerisier, Meiling et Kazuma les attendaient déjà avec un sourire. Meiling se jeta sur Tomoyo et Sakura.

- Vous avez entendu la nouvelle? Un bal! C'est génial! S'exclama-t-elle.

- Oui! Je vais pouvoir faire pleins de nouveaux costumes! Continua Tomoyo en prenant les mains de Meiling.

Kazuma s'approcha des garçons avec un sourire. Ils les observaient, Sakura étaient la seule à être calme.

- Elles ont l'air contentes qu'il y ai un bal, déclara Kazuma avec un sourire. Vous avez déjà une idée pour votre cavalière?

- Oui, répondit immédiatement Eriol et Shaolan.

Ils se regardèrent puis ils rirent, c'était rare qu'ils parlent en même temps et que Eriol soit aussi spontané.

- Et toi? Demanda Hatsu avec un sourire.

- Bien sûr, il faut juste que je me dépêche pour éviter qu'elle soit prise avant Dit-il pensivement. Bon, il faudrait commencer à manger, nous n'avons qu'une heure avec Meiling.

Les garçons rejoignirent les filles qui discutaient joyeusement. Shaolan regarda Sakura.

__

" Il faut vraiment que je l'invite, Sakura est tellement mignonne qu'il y aura plein de prétendant qui viendront pour le lui demander!"

- En quoi vous allez vous déguiser, Meiling, Kazuma? Demanda subitement Sakura.

- Je crois que je vais ressortir mon costume d'Alice au pays des merveilles! C'est tellement drôle! S'exclama Meiling.

- C'est un secret, sourit mystérieusement Kazuma. Et toi?

- Pareil, déclara Sakura, espiègle. Il faudra que je t'en parle Tomoyo

- Oui Mais s'il est trop simple, je le change sinon ce ne sera pas marrant!

- Et vous avez déjà pensé à votre cavalière les garçons? Interrogea Sakura.

- Oui, dirent-ils en chur.

- D'ailleurs, je vais faire ma demande tout de suite! Déclara Kazuma.

Il se leva et fit le tour du groupe pour finalement se mettre à genoux devant Sakura sous l'il interrogateur de celle-ci.

- Sakura, tu veux bien être ma cavalière?

__

" QUOI! Non, dis-non! Dis-non! Allez Sakura dis-non comme ça tu viendras avec moi et pas avec cet abruti de première!" Shaolan avait les poings serrés et répétait en boucle cette phrase, cette prière pour qu'elle soit exaucé. Sakura regarda un instant Kazuma avec surprise puis elle lui sourit doucement.

- Avec plaisir.

- Merci! Dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

- Bah moi, je vais demander à mon cavalier! S'exclama Meiling.

- Mais ça doit être le contraire! Fit remarquer Hatsu.

- M'en fiche! Comme ça je suis sûre d'avoir une réponse! Shaolan, tu veux bien y aller avec moi? Demanda Meiling avec un regard suppliant.

- Oui, répondit simplement Shaolan.

S'il n'y allait pas avec Sakura, peu importe sa cavalière! Il aurait dû aller plus vite! Et puis pourquoi Kazuma n'avait pas invité Meiling alors que c'était son master!

- Tant qu'on en est aux demandes, je vais faire la mienne, annonça Eriol. Tomoyo

- Oui! Je veux! Coupa-t-elle avec enthousiasme.

- On dirait un "oui" pour le mariage! Rit Hatsu.

À cette réplique les deux jeunes gens rougirent doucement, provoquant les rire chez leurs amis. Hatsu se leva soudainement.

- Bah moi aussi je vais allez voir la fille de mes rêves et lui demander passionnément de vouloir de moi! Fit-il d'un ton faussement comique.

- Dis-lui surtout pas comme ça, ironisa Shaolan. Sinon, elle va jamais accepter!

Hatsu lui donna un léger coup puis il partit en courant vers un groupe de fille, le petit groupe le regarda prendre à part une jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs et aux courbes plus que parfaite. Les deux semblaient très gênés puis d'un seul coup Hatsu la prit dans ses bras en sautant. Eriol soupira.

- Il ne changera jamais

- Mais c'est ce qui fait son charme! Rétorquèrent Tomoyo et Sakura.

Elles se regardèrent puis se sourirent sous le regard sombre des deux cousins. Sakura se tourna alors vers Shaolan.

- Nous nous entraînons ce soir ou pas?

- Oui, se serait mieux. Confirma Shaolan. On ne sait jamais quand les autres pourront attaquer.

Hatsu revint et ses amis le charrièrent un peu jusqu'à ce qu'un garçon très mignon de terminal arrive.

- Excusez-moi, Sakura, est-ce que je pourrais te parler? Demanda-t-il timidement.

- Bien sûr.

Ils s'écartèrent du groupe sous le regard indifférent de Shaolan: un homme qui allait se faire éconduire par la belle petite fleur ce n'était pas spécialement ce qu'il adorait regarder. Surtout si l'homme en question n'était pas Kazuma. Sakura s'inclina devant le garçon puis elle revint dans le groupe.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait? Demanda naïvement Meiling.

- M'inviter au bal Mais j'ai refusé vu que j'y vais déjà avec Kazuma, en plus je ne le connais absolument pas, déclara Sakura avec gêne. Je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un d'autre m'inviterait.

- Moi, je suis sûre que plein d'autres garçons viendront encore te demander et qu'il y en aura plus d'un qui regrettera de ne pas avoir été assez rapide. Dit Tomoyo avec un sourire en regardant Shaolan.

Le jeune chinois ne répondit rien, Sakura ne se rendait absolument pas compte de sa beauté! S'en était presque insensé. Il retint difficilement un soupire, il aurait vraiment voulu aller avec elle à ce bal!

Sakura et Shaolan étaient face à face dans le dojo. Shaolan qui était passablement énervé bénissait cette séance d'entraînement: ça le calmerait un peu! Sakura le regarda puis elle couru vers lui en l'attaquant d'amblé très vite. Shaolan avait beaucoup de mal à éviter tout les coups, il sauta en arrière pour échapper un peu au coup de la jeune fille mais elle revint tout de suite sur lui.

- Trop prévisible. Critiqua-t-elle.

Elle continua à l'attaquer et Shaolan réussit, on ne sait comment à lui donner un coup dans le ventre mais Sakura ne se laissa pas impressionner et continua son combat. Shaolan lui lança une boule de feu, surprise, Sakura se laissa toucher. Mais, contrairement à ce que pensait Shaolan, elle n'était absolument pas brûlée.

- Pourquoi tu peux contrôler les éléments alors que tu es la déesse de la chasse? Demanda-t-il, curieusement.

- C'est parce que les humains ont divisés en deux la déesse de la Nature. Il y a Artémis, déesse de la chasse, de la faune et de la flore ainsi que Déméter, déesse des saisons et de la fertilité des sols. Expliqua Sakura en continuant d'attaquer. Mais en réalité, il n'y a qu'une seule déesse, c'est celle de la Nature et elle correspond à Artémis, la déesse à qui j'appartiens.

- Je vois Donc tu contrôles tout les éléments, et tu es sûrement capable d'avoir toutes les caractéristiques des animaux non?

- Vous êtes perspicaces, déclara gentiment Sakura.

Elle le cloua au sol rapidement grâce à une de ses prises spéciales.

- Quand est-ce que tu me montreras ta magie? Demanda alors Shaolan.

- Je vous l'ai déjà montré, fit remarquer Sakura.

- Pas vraiment, tu m'as juste montré certains trucs mais je sais que tes capacités sont largement au-dessus de ça.

- Je vous montrerais l'étendu de mes capacités lorsque vous m'aurez battu en art martiaux.

- Autant dire jamais, maugréa Shaolan.

- Lorsque j'aurais atteint les quatre vingt quinze pour cent, comme vous l'avez dit vous-même, sourit Sakura.

- Ha!

- Quoi? S'étonna-t-elle.

- Tu as souris! Un petit sourire mais un sourire quand même! S'extasia Shaolan.

Sakura le regarda avec étonnement puis le mit une fois de plus par terre. Shaolan se releva difficilement.

- T'es dure tu sais, c'est pas parce que je te fais remarquer que tu souris que tu dois forcément me battre, grommela-t-il.

- Désolée, dit-elle doucement.

- Dis Tu Peux me guérir? J'ai un sacré mal de dos.

Sakura acquiesça et s'approcha de Shaolan pour l'embrasser, le jeune homme passa immédiatement ses bras autours de la taille de Sakura pour la coller davantage à lui. Après quelques secondes, la jeune fille s'écarta de lui mais Shaolan la garda dans ses bras. Il enfouit son visage dans les cheveux de Sakura en humant son parfum.

- Pourquoi avoir accepté d'y aller avec Kazuma? Demanda-t-il lentement.

- C'est celui qui m'a demandé en premier, répondit Sakura en comprenant ou il voulait en venir. Et puis, je ne pensais pas qu'un autre me l'aurait proposé. Alors autant accepter la proposition de Kazuma puisque je le connais et que je l'apprécie énormément.

À ces mots, Shaolan relâcha subitement Sakura. Maintenant que Toya était écarté, c'était Kazuma qui venait en travers de son chemin pour lui prendre Sakura. À croire qu'il ne pourrait jamais l'avoir. Sakura le fixa un instant.

- Est-ce que ça va? Demanda-t-elle, légèrement inquiète. Vous semblez préoccupé.

- Ne t'inquiète pas

Il la reprit dans ses bras et l'embrassa passionnément. Même si Kazuma avait des chances avec Sakura, il restait tout de même son master et à ce titre, lui aussi avait une chance. Et puis, jamais il ne laisserait tomber! Il était déterminé à ce qu'elle lui appartienne. Il la sentit trembler, il se détacha d'elle doucement.

- ça va? Interrogea-t-il.

- Oui C'est juste que Pourquoi m'avez-vous embrassé?

- Parce que j'aime embrasser les jolies filles, sourit-il.

Contrairement à ce qu'il avait espéré, Sakura ne rougit pas et elle fut encore moins gênée, elle semblait en colère.

- Je vais vous laisser, master. Dit-elle durement. Aussi, vous êtes le cavalier de Meiling et j'apprécierais que vous ne l'humiliez pas en flirtant avec d'autre.

Avant que Shaolan ait le temps de répliquer, Sakura avait disparu de la pièce. Son regard s'assombrit lorsqu'il comprit tout. Sakura croyait qu'il disait ça juste pour la draguer! Alors qu'il ne mentait pas! Il adorait l'embrasser et en plus, elle était vraiment belle! Il soupira en pensant qu'il était vraiment bizarre avec Sakura, il réagissait comme s'il était amoureux. Pourtant c'était impossible, il ne pouvait pas tomber amoureux, pas lui! Il se l'était promis en voyant comment sa mère était avec lui: ne jamais aimer une fille, elle le détruirait. Et comme il n'était pas homosexuel loin de là, il était destiner à vivre seul jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Mais un jour, Sakura débarquait dans sa vie et il n'avait d'yeux que pour elle. Il n'envisageait même plus la vie sans elle. Il grogna de mécontentement et se dirigea à grand pas vers la chambre de Kazuma ou il entra sans frapper. Le représentant d'Arès ne prit pas la peine de se tourner vers lui et continua à astiquer son épée.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Shaolan? Demanda-t-il.

- Tien, ce n'est plus "Li"? Fit remarquer Shaolan.

- C'est juste lorsque tu m'énerves ou que je dois te dissuader de faire quelque chose, sourit Kazuma. Pourquoi tu es là?

- J'aurais besoin de tes compétences, avoua Shaolan.

Kazuma porta toute son attention sur le jeune homme qui se trouvait face à lui.

- Lesquelles?

- Sakura m'a dit qu'elle me montrerait ses vrais pouvoirs lorsque je réussirais à la vaincre à quatre vingt quinze pour cent de sa capacité en art martial. Mais vu le peu de temps qu'on a pour s'entraîner et sans aucun effet de surprise, je doute de ma victoire. Déclara Shaolan. Est-ce que tu pourrais m'aider?

- Et dire que je dois aider mes peut être futur ennemi, soupira Kazuma. C'est okay! Sourit-il.

__

" Sakura et lui sont vraiment pareille! Cela dit, c'est aussi bénéfique pour moi, Sakura s'améliore et permet à Shaolan d'en faire autant. Que Sakura vienne me demander de l'entraîner en arts martiaux, je comprends mais que Shaolan fasse pareil C'est étonnant. Mais ça ne fera pas de mal Il faudra que je pense à entraîner Meiling un peu plus aussi"

Kazuma sortit avec Shaolan en direction du dojo avec un sourire ancré sur ses lèvres.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapitre 19: stupidité rachetée

Sakura posa violemment la main sur son réveil et se redressa dans son lit, les cheveux en bataille, les yeux mi-clos et les muscles douloureux. Kazuma avait été en retard hier et elle avait beaucoup moins dormis. Dès qu'elle avait connu la véritable identité de Kazuma, elle lui avait demandé de l'entraîner: elle n'était pas spécialisée dans la maîtrise des arts martiaux et si elle voulait réellement protéger et entraîner son master du meilleur moyen possible, elle devait augmenter ses propres performances Des ses aptitudes dépendaient celle de son master. Elle soupira en pensant que Kazuma la clouait au sol aussi facilement. Elle se leva et commença à se laver et à s'habiller pour rejoindre finalement Tomoyo dans la cuisine.

- Bonjour! Salua Tomoyo avec un sourire.

- Bonjour Bien dormi?

- Oui Toi par contre on dirait que tu n'as pas beaucoup dormi, fit remarquer Tomoyo.

- C'est le cas, soupira Sakura.

- Pourtant Kazuma est partit à vingt trois heures.

- Je sais mais je voulais m'entraîner encore un peu alors j'ai continué jusqu'à une heure du matin. Avoua Sakura. Mais bon, s'il peut s'amélioré grâce à moi je ne vais pas m'en plaindre.

- Tu pourrais appeler Shaolan, Shaolan lorsqu'on est que toute les deux. Sourit Tomoyo.

- Moui Au fait, il faut qu'on y aille sinon on va être en retard.

Les deux jeunes filles allèrent tranquillement vers leur lycée en parlant de tous et de rien. Tomoyo sourit en constatant que Sakura semblait se plaire dans cette ville même si sa relation avec Shaolan était encore ambiguë. Elle voulait vraiment que ces deux-là finissent ensemble, ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre, il suffisait juste que Shaolan ne se comporte plus en terrible dragueur: Sakura détestait cette partie de sa personnalité, elle était fausse et montrait un masque qu'il se bornait à mettre pour ne pas souffrir.

Shaolan était devant le lycée avec tout le monde sauf les deux jeunes filles qui n'habitaient pas chez lui. Il avait décidé de prendre les choses en main pour qu'elles viennent vivre chez lui ça plairait aussi à Eriol! Kazuma eut soudain un sourire rayonnant et fit un signe de la main.

- Les filles! On est là!

Shaolan se retourna comme tout les autres pour voir Sakura été Tomoyo venir vers eux avec un sourire. Le jeune chinois fronça les sourcils.

- Tu as l'air fatigué, constata-t-il avec méfiance.

- C'est parce que je devais m'entraîner, expliqua Sakura. Les maths sont assez difficiles.

- Tu sais quoi? Pour te détendre, je t'invite ce soir à prendre un café avec moi! Tu vas voir, après, tu seras plus tranquille, déclara Kazuma avec un clin d'il.

Shaolan serra les poings en espérant vivement que Sakura refuse cette sortie, il n'y avait que lui qui avait le droit de la détendre! Kazuma faisait vraiment trop d'avance à sa guardian la fille qu'il appréciait plus que tout au monde.

- Ce serait avec plaisir, sourit Sakura.

- Et l'entraînement, intervint rapidement Shaolan, décidé à ne pas laisser les deux ensembles.

- Je viendrais après, ne vous inquiétez pas master, je viendrais pour l'entraînement et je repartirais plus tard. Déclara Sakura.

Shaolan continua de serrer les poings: il ne pourra pas la retenir de voir Kazuma. Il en avait plus que marre de cette situation! Sakura le repoussait encore plus qu'avant parce qu'elle croyait qu'il la draguait, elle acceptait l'invitation au bal de Kazuma avant qu'il n'ait le temps de lui demander et maintenant, elle acceptait la présence de Kazuma même en dehors de leur cercle d'ami! Ils allaient finir ensemble s'il ne faisait rien pour l'en empêcher!

- Excuse-moi, Shaolan, je pourrais te parler?

Shaolan fut tiré de ses pensées par une jolie jeune fille. Elle était brune aux yeux bleus et avait des formes magnifiques. Le jeune homme lui prêta toute son attention.

- Bien sûr.

La jeune fille l'entraîna au loin du groupe qui les avait regardé s'éloigner avec étonnement. Puis Hatsu se mit à rire.

- Ha! Je me disais aussi que les filles cette année étaient lentes! J'aurais été étonné si Shaolan n'avait eu aucune demande!

- C'est vrai, sourit Eriol. D'ailleurs, il serait bien capable d'en profiter!

Sakura serra imperceptiblement les poings et partit en direction de Shaolan et de la fille. Elle refusait la simple idée qu'il puisse faire quoi que se soit avec une autre fille!

Shaolan regardait la jeune fille qui se triturait nerveusement les mains en jetant des regards un peu partout, puis lorsqu'elle fut sûre d'être seule avec lui, elle abandonna son rôle de petite fille timide. Elle fixa le jeune chinois avec un sourire carnassier.

- Je m'appel Ayumi

- Je le sais, soupira Shaolan. Tu es connu, tu te fais passer pour une timide alors que tu es une croqueuse d'homme. Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

- Toi, répondit-elle doucement. Pour le bal.

- Malheureusement, je suis déjà le cavalier de quelqu'un pour le bal. Commença Shaolan mais il poursuivit avec un sourire séducteur. Mais si tu veux, je peux être ton cavalier pour une heure

Il la colla à lui, Ayumi sourit d'autant plus. Elle savait que personne ne résistait longtemps à Shaolan Li lorsque celui-ci avait envie de "s'amuser un peu", d'ailleurs, elle n'avait pas envie de lui résister!

- Alors suis-moi, murmura-t-elle provocatrice.

Elle le guida rapidement à l'infirmerie qui était fermée à cette heure-ci: ils y seraient tranquilles pendant une heure, le temps suffisant pour qu'ils puissent s'unir. Ils passèrent tellement vite dans les couloirs qu'ils ne remarquèrent pas que Sakura les suivait. Ils venaient à peine d'ouvrir la porte de l'infirmerie, qu'Ayumi commençait déjà à ôter le haut de Shaolan. Sakura vit rouge et le remarquant mais elle décida de ne pas intervenir, après tout, son master faisait ce qu'il voulait Même si elle désapprouvait totalement ce choix et qu'elle aurait été capable de décalquer la tête d'Ayumi, de l'écraser contre un mur et le repeindre avec la masse de fond de teint qu'elle avait! Elle la détestait! Elle la détestait pour être si facilement libertine, elle la détestait pour avoir jeté son dévolu sur Shaolan, elle la détestait pour avoir fait apparaître un sourire sur le visage de Shaolan

Shaolan porta sans problème Ayumi sur le premier lit qu'il trouva et se mit à califourchon sur elle. Elle sourit et posa ses lèvres sur le torse de Shaolan, il retira rapidement le sous-vêtement qu'elle portait sous sa jupe. Il laissa ses doigts parcourir doucement le chemin entre ses genoux et ses cuisses, elle se cambra et commença à déboutonner sa propre chemise. Il répandit une traînée de baiser le long de son ventre jusqu'à rejoindre sa gorge. Elle passa sa main dans les cheveux du jeune chinois Ce dernier se redressa légèrement: il venait de penser que la dernière personne à avoir passer la main dans ses cheveux c'était Sakura Il fixa un instant Ayumi et se rendit compte de ce qu'il faisait. Il s'insulta intérieurement d'imbécile, ce n'était pas parce qu'il était en colère et terriblement jaloux de ce qu'il se passait entre Sakura et Kazuma qu'il devait réagir comme ça, sinon Sakura le détesterait, Eriol lui avait déjà dit qu'elle détestait son côté dragueur. Il sourit tendrement en repensant à Sakura puis il reporta son attention sur Ayumi Elle était dans un tel état d'excitation que la laisser sans rien aurait été vraiment méchant. Il enfouit son visage entre les cuisses déjà humides de la jeune fille, lui soutirant des gémissements de plus en plus fort. Après plusieurs minutes, Shaolan boutonna sa chemise et ouvrit la porte de l'infirmerie pour s'en aller et laisser Ayumi se remettre de ses émotions. Il partit vers sa salle de cours.

- Enfin c'est pas trop tôt! S'exclama une voix derrière lui.

Shaolan se retourna et remarqua alors Sakura qui était appuyé contre le mur de l'infirmerie, les bras croisés. Il constata qu'elle avait l'air d'assez mauvaise humeur.

- Tu étais là? S'étonna-t-il.

- Vous êtes mon master, c'est mon devoir de vous protéger et je ne peux pas vous protéger sans vous surveiller un minimum. Dit-elle froidement. Bon maintenant que vous avez fini, on pourra aller en deuxième heure de cours!

Elle passa devant Shaolan sans lui prêter plus d'attention. Shaolan l'avait suivit jusqu'à leur salle puis il s'installa à ses côtés pour le cours. Pendant toute la journée Sakura avait été très distante avec lui, elle ne lui avait pas adressé la parole une seule fois, se contentant d'hocher la tête. C'était la dernière heure de cours et Shaolan remarqua que Sakura passait son temps à regarder sa montre, il grommela en songeant qu'elle attendait impatiemment son rendez-vous avec Kazuma. En réalité, Sakura fixait sa montre pour savoir dans combien de temps la délivrance aurait lieu! Ces cours de mathématiques lui posaient beaucoup de problème et elle avait hâte de pouvoir revoir tout ça chez elle tranquillement Après le rendez-vous de Kazuma et l'entraînement de Shaolan bien sûr. Plus qu'une minute. Elle entendit Shaolan grommeler quelque chose d'inaudible, elle avait été distante avec lui Elle n'aurait pas dû, après tout ce n'était pas comme s'ils étaient ensemble alors il avait bien le droit de voir ailleurs, d'autres filles. Même si elle désapprouvait complètement! Elle ne voulait pas le voir avec d'autres filles! La sonnerie retentit. Sakura se leva rapidement, jeta ses affaires dans son sac et partit en courant. Elle courait tellement vite que Shaolan, Eriol, Hatsu et Tomoyo eurent du mal à la suivre. Elle sourit en voyant Kazuma l'attendre tranquillement devant le lycée.

- Me voilà!

- Ouah, tu as fais vite! S'étonna Kazuma. Tu étais impatiente à ce point?

- J'en avais marre des cours, démentit Sakura. On y va?

- Oui, sourit Kazuma.

Il lui prit la main et ils partirent vers la rue piétonne. Shaolan avait serré les poings, les jointures de ses doigts étaient blanches, ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans la paume de sa main. Il commença à suivre le jeune couple mais il fut retenu par quelqu'un. Il se retourna vers Eriol.

- Tu aimerais qu'on te suive pendant un rendez-vous? Demanda-t-il sérieusement.

- Non, mais je m'en fiche! Je veux les suivre! Toi aussi Tomoyo non? Tu ne louperais quand même pas le premier rendez-vous amoureux de Sakura à Tomoéda!

- Bien sûr que non, sourit Tomoyo.

- Il faut se dépêcher si on veut les rattraper! S'impatienta Hatsu.

Eriol soupira, ils étaient tous plus irrécupérable les uns que les autres! Finalement, il décida de les suivre aussi, au moins il pourrait essayer de tempérer l'humeur de

Shaolan lorsqu'il verrait la proximité de Kazuma et Sakura. Ils retrouvèrent facilement le couple qui ne marchait pas très vite et le suivirent. Shaolan n'aimait pas le sourire qu'affichait Sakura avec Kazuma Ni son sourire à celui-là! Comme il faisait beau, le couple entra dans un restaurant et s'installèrent sur la terrasse, le petit groupe qui suivait le couple se cacha dans les buissons mais Shaolan pesta quand il se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait rien entendre! Au moins il avait une bonne vue! Sakura et Kazuma parlaient tranquillement avec un doux sourire accroché aux lèvres, ils ressemblaient parfaitement à un couple de jeunes amoureux à leur premier rendez-vous. Shaolan serra les poings et commença à se redresser mais Eriol l'en empêcha.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Chuchota le jeune européen.

- ça se voit pas? Je m'approche pour entendre ce qu'ils disent! Marmonna Shaolan. J'en ai marre de les voir comme s'ils formaient un couple!

- Shaolan, si tu veux te faire repérer c'est le meilleur moyen, murmura Tomoyo. Il faut rester l. HA!

Tomoyo posa précipitamment sa main sur sa bouche et avança un peu sa caméra, Shaolan, surpris, se retourna pour voir Sakura et Kazuma se tenir la main! Il n'en pouvait plus! Il devait les séparer! Eriol et Hatsu en voyant l'état de leur ami lui agrippèrent les bras et le tirait vers le bas pour l'empêcher de faire quelque chose de déplacé et de complètement stupide. Shaolan se débattait et les deux garçons avaient de plus en plus de mal à le retenir, le jeune chinois allait parler lorsque Hatsu lui posa sa main sur sa bouche.

- Ha, ils s'en vont! Fit remarquer Tomoyo.

Les deux meilleurs amis de Shaolan soupirèrent de soulagement: ils n'auraient pas tenu longtemps avec un Shaolan aussi hyperactif! Ils se remirent à les suivre,

Sakura et Kazuma se tenaient toujours la main et ils entrèrent chez un bijoutier.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent là dedans! S'exclama Shaolan.

Ils s'approchèrent et grâce à la caméra de Tomoyo, ils virent Sakura essayer plusieurs bagues en le montrant à Kazuma. Shaolan serra les poings.

- Il va tout de même pas la demander en mariage! Cet abruti!

- Chut, tu vas nous faire repérer, lui intima Tomoyo.

Elle s'amusait follement de la réaction de Shaolan, il était jaloux au plus haut point! Elle sourit et décida de le taquiner un peu.

- Moi j'aimerais quand même qu'ils se marient, ils vont bien ensemble et puis Je pourrais faire la robe de marier! En plus, leurs enfants seront magnifiques!

- Leurs enfants! Hors de question! Sakura est trop jeune pour être enceinte, répliqua Shaolan.

- Shaolan, tu ne peux pas l'empêcher de faire ce qu'elle veut. Tu n'es pas son petit copain, fit remarquer Eriol.

- Non mais je suis son master alors j'ai le droit de lui interdire des choses! Rétorqua Shaolan.

- Si tu fais ça, elle t'en voudra à jamais! Déclara Tomoyo.

- Mais

- Ils sortent, coupa Hatsu.

Le petit groupe se cacha dans une petite rue adjacente, Tomoyo remarqua immédiatement un bracelet autours du poignet droit de Sakura.

- Kazuma lui a offert un bracelet, fit-elle à haute voix. Mais il doit avoir acheté une bague aussi vu le sachet.

- Vous croyez qu'il va lui demander un peu plus tard? S'enquit Shaolan.

- Qui sait, dit Eriol en haussant les épaules.

- Je crois qu'on devrait se grouiller, fit alors Hatsu.

- Pourquoi?

- Cette direction, c'est pour aller chez toi!

- Merde! S'exclama Shaolan.

Le petit groupe se regarda avant de partir en courant, heureusement pour eux, Sakura et Kazuma s'arrêtèrent devant une boutique, leur permettant de passer sans être vu. Ils arrivèrent plus qu'essoufflés à la maison de Shaolan ou Meiling était tranquillement en train de parler aux surs de Shaolan. Elles les regardèrent avec des yeux ronds.

- Bah qu'est-ce que vous faites? S'étonna Meiling.

- Sakura et Kazuma reviennent, répondit Hatsu en reprenant son souffle.

- Ne me dites pas que vous les avez suivis!

- Bah si! Comment tu voulais qu'on manque ça! C'est tellement marrant! Ils sont devenus très proche, fit Hatsu avec un sourire.

- C'est vrai! Et puis je n'aurais pour rien au monde manqué le premier rendez-vous de Sakura! S'exclama Tomoyo.

Meiling soupira puis elle sourit. Vu ce qu'avait dit Tomoyo et Hatsu, Shaolan avait dû avoir du mal à se retenir d'intervenir Si cela pouvait enfin lui ouvrir les yeux!

Elle commençait à en avoir marre de devoir se passer de Kazuma pour permettre à Shaolan de se mettre en couple avec Sakura!

- Tu devrais aller dans le dojo, Shaolan. Déclara Meiling. Comme ça Sakura ne se doutera pas que vous les avez suivis.

Shaolan acquiesça et partit rapidement vers sa chambre pour changer de tenu avant de courir vers le dojo. Il prit son épée et commença à faire des exercices pour se décontracter sinon il n'arriverait pas à battre Sakura, lorsqu'il était énervé il perdait tout contrôle de lui-même. Il ferma les yeux et fit des enchaînements gracieux et précis. Il fit un moulinet du poignet et arrêta sa lame juste au dessus de son doigt sans se faire saigner.

- Vous avez progressé.

Shaolan sursauta légèrement mais il réussit à ne pas se couper. Il se retourna vers Sakura qui le regardait tranquillement puis il se mit en position d'attaque. Pour une fois, ce fut Sakura qui se rua vers lui, Shaolan réussit à lui donner un coup en plein ventre, la faisant perdre l'équilibre puis il se jeta sur elle. La recouvrant de son corps, il la regarda un instant.

- C'était bien ton rendez-vous avec Kazuma? Demanda-t-il froidement.

- Oui, tout c'est très bien passé! Vous vous êtes entraîné pendant ce temps?

- Depuis quand tu te sens concernée par moi? Interrogea Shaolan avec aigreur.

- Depuis que je suis votre guardian. Vous semblez énervé.

- Je le suis! Tu m'ignores depuis ce matin!

- Faux! Je ne vous ai pas ignoré! Je vous ai même suivi pendant que vous étiez occupé avec cette Ayumi! Répliqua Sakura sombrement.

Shaolan la regarda un moment avec surprise puis il sourit.

- Tu es jalouse. Constata-t-il. Je me disais aussi que ton comportement était étrange.

- Je Je ne suis pas jalouse, démentit Sakura en rougissant légèrement.

- Menteuse Finalement tu es normale, je commençais à m'inquiéter, sourit-il. Je pensais me retrouver avec une fille qui était totalement insensible et pas comme les autres.

Sakura fronça les sourcils, Shaolan la comparait à ces poufs! Le jeune chinois remarqua une lueur de haine dans les yeux de la jeune fille qui était bloqué sous lui. Sakura écarta les bras, faisant perdre l'équilibre à Shaolan et lui donna un violent coup dans le thorax, le jeune homme s'écroula plusieurs mètres plus loin.

- Ne me comparez pas à ces filles! Menaça Sakura en se relevant.

- Ce n'est pas ça

- Vous croyez vraiment que j'ai envie d'être comme ces débiles en train de bavez devant vous en espérant me faire sauter! Je ne suis pas comme ça que ça vous plaise ou non!

Elle avait dit tout ça en donnant des coups à Shaolan qui pour le moment avait réussit à esquiver. Il sourit doucement puis il se redressa complètement pour prendre Sakura dans ses bras alors qu'elle allait le frapper. Elle était collée contre lui, elle entendait son cur battre.

- Tu n'es pas comme les autres filles. Je l'ai remarqué depuis longtemps, murmura doucement Shaolan. Tu es la femme qui compte le plus pour moi. Tu es la seule que j'apprécie en dehors de ma famille. Si tu étais comme les autres, tu n'aurais aucun charme pour moi.

Sakura rougit légèrement. Shaolan lui faisait une sorte de déclaration Il l'appréciait. Elle sourit doucement. On toussa pour montrer que les deux jeunes gens n'étaient plus seuls. Shaolan observa Tomoyo qui les regardait avec un sourire rayonnant.

- Le dîner est prêt, vous pourrez prendre votre douche après.

- Mais on ne dort pas ici Commença Sakura.

- Toya m'a appelé, il ne rentre pas se soir et comme ton père n'est pas là, on peut rester ici. Expliqua Tomoyo. Et puis ça fera plaisir à quelqu'un.

Elle avait ajouté cette phrase en fixant Shaolan qui avait rosit des joues pourtant Sakura ne le remarqua pas. Elle était trop naïve. Tomoyo savait que malgré ce que Shaolan venait de dire, elle continuerait de penser que Shaolan la voyait comme une amie mais pas plus. Pourtant, il était évident qu'il voyait plus qu'une amie chez Sakura! Il fallait qu'il soit sincère envers ses sentiments et qu'il en fasse part à Sakura.

Shaolan relâcha Sakura et la poussa doucement vers le salon pour qu'ils aillent manger. Tout le monde les attendait même les surs de Shaolan était là. Elles se jetèrent d'ailleurs sur Sakura lorsqu'elles la virent.

- Elle est vraiment trop mignonne!

- Kazuma nous a raconté votre rendez-vous, commença Shefa. Je peux voir le bracelet?

Sakura hocha la tête et leva son poignet droit pour que les surs de Shaolan le voient.

- Il en magnifique, c'est en or blanc non? Demanda Futie.

- Oui.

- Il est simple, ça te correspond bien je trouve, sourit Famei.

- Bon et si on mangeait, intervient Shaolan qui en avait marre de cet examen.

Ils s'attablèrent et commencèrent à manger. Eriol s'était surpassé, sûrement parce que Tomoyo était là. Il sourit doucement en songeant qu'ils feraient un beau couple Il fallait juste qu'Eriol s'active un peu plus. Durant tout le repas, Shaolan ne lâchait pas Sakura du regard mais il était tellement discret que peu de personne le remarquèrent pourtant ses surs s'échangèrent un regard complice.

- Au fait, tant que j'y pense! Commença Shefa. Hatsu tu dors ici, n'est-ce pas?

- Oui, il est un peu tard pour que retourne chez moi. Pourquoi?

- Disons qu'on a un petit problème, expliqua Futie. La chambre qu'on donne habituellement aux invités est mis en peinture donc on ne peut pas y dormir. Sakura et

Tomoyo devront dormir avec quelqu'un.

- Le mieux se serait que Sakura dorme avec Shaolan vu que c'est son master, continua Falen. Tomoyo pourrait dormir avec Eriol, c'est le deuxième plus puissant de la famille après Shaolan.

- ça ne me dérange pas, dit doucement Tomoyo.

- Moi non plus, ajouta Sakura.

- Tant mieux! Sourit Shefa. Nous sommes vraiment désolées de vous demander ça.

Meiling sourit légèrement, les surs de Shaolan étaient au courant du plan qu'elle avait concocté pour mettre Sakura et Shaolan ensemble. Elles l'avaient très bien prit et avait déclaré qu'elles les aideraient dès que se serrait possible Et elle venait de le faire avec brio! Avec un peu de chance, Tomoyo et Eriol se déclarerait également cette nuit.

Shaolan se leva de table et fixa Sakura.

- Si vous le permettez, avant d'aller coucher, nous allons encore nous entraîner, déclara-t-il. Nous n'avons pas vraiment eu le temps tout à l'heure.

Sakura suivit Shaolan dans le dojo sous les sourires des personnes présentent à table. Arrivé au dojo, Shaolan se retourna vivement et commença d'amblée à attaquer Sakura qui esquivait sans aucun problème. Pourtant elle avait remarqué qu'il s'était amélioré! Elle trouvait ça étonnant qu'en si peu de temps, il se soit autant amélioré. Elle décida d'augmenter légèrement sa puissance. Elle couru vers lui et lui donna un violent coup de poing dans le ventre puis d'un simple coup de pied, elle le mit au sol. Shaolan se redressa immédiatement, son aura avait augmenté, il lançait brusquement une gerbe de feu sur Sakura qui esquiva facilement. Shaolan ne se laissa pas décourager et il les entoura de feu. La chaleur augmentait de plus en plus, devenant insoutenable. Les flammes se rassemblèrent tout à coup sur Sakura qui ne put les éviter. Il y eu brusquement un grand coup de vent et Shaolan vit alors Sakura entourée d'une tornade qui ne tarda pas à éteindre le feu et qui cloua Shaolan au sol. Il se releva. Il n'avait plus beaucoup de force, créer cette attaque lui en avait demandé beaucoup. Sakura s'approcha de lui, le regard fermer.

- Vous n'êtes plus en état de combattre.

- Si!

Elle soupira et lui donna un simple coup dans le ventre et Shaolan retomba sur le sol.

- Je vous dis que non. Mais vous avez fait d'incroyable progrès! S'exclama-t-elle. Votre attaque de feu était impressionnante! La prochaine fois, je vous entraînerais en magie. Vous verrez un aperçu de mon potentiel.

Shaolan sourit suivi par Sakura.

- Je peux aller prendre ma douche en première?

- Bien sûr.

Sakura s'inclina et commença à partir. Shaolan la rattrapa et l'accompagna jusqu'à la salle de bain. Il alla ensuite dans sa chambre. Il prit de sous son oreiller un de ses tee-shirt qu'il avait prêté à Sakura. Lorsqu'elle n'était pas là, il dormait avec le vêtement qui avait son odeur Mais maintenant le haut ne sentait plus rien. Le parfum de Sakura était éphémère tout comme les fleurs que son nom symbolisaient. Il prit ensuite son pantalon blanc et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il attendit peu de temps avant que la porte de la pièce ne s'ouvre. Sakura sortit en simple serviette, Shaolan sourit en lui tendant le tee-shirt blanc qu'il avait prit pour elle. Elle lui sourit doucement et prit le vêtement.

- Je peux aller dans votre chambre?

- Oui, je te rejoindrais dès que j'aurais fini.

Sakura acquiesça et partit tranquillement vers la chambre de Shaolan. Ce dernier la regarda partir puis il entra dans la salle de bain. Il se mit aussitôt à rougir: Sakura était vraiment belle et bien faites! Il avait eu tellement envie de la prendre contre lui et de l'embrasser! Il aurait été capable d'aller beaucoup plus loin! Il voulait de plus en plus étreindre Sakura comme un homme, il rêvait de la sentir se pâmer dans ses bras, il la voulait entièrement. Il la désirait comme jamais il n'avait désiré quelqu'un auparavant. Il imagina un instant le visage de Sakura exprimant le plaisir qu'il lui procurait Cette image le fit réagir. Il jura et se déshabilla avant de rentrer sous la douche et d'ouvrir le robinet d'eau froide. Il devait se calmer! Sa libido avait considérablement augmenté depuis ce matin Mais il n'avait jamais eu envie de cette fille, la seule qu'il désirait c'était Sakura. Tout son corps se tendait vers elle qui restait insensible à sa détresse. Il secoua la tête puis il se dépêcha de se laver, il sortit de la douche et enfila son pantalon de pyjama avant de regagner sa chambre. Lorsqu'il ouvrit silencieusement la porte, il remarqua Sakura qui regardait attentivement le nom des livres qu'il possédait. Il s'avança d'un pas et referma tout aussi silencieusement la porte, il voulait s'approcher d'elle et la surprendre en passant ses bras autours de sa taille mais elle se retourna tout de suite.

- Vous avez fini, sourit-elle.

Shaolan sourit à son tour en voyant que maintenant elle lui souriait beaucoup plus qu'avant. Elle remarqua alors que les cheveux de Shaolan étaient encore trempés, elle se dirigea vers lui et lui essuya doucement les cheveux dans la semi-obscurité. Le jeune chinois se laissa faire, ça commençait à être un rituel entre eux. Il sourit tendrement en voyant Sakura si concentré sur son uvre. Soudain, le regard de Sakura glissa sur le torse de Shaolan et elle lâcha la serviette qui tomba sur le sol avec un bruit mat. Elle toucha doucement le torse de Shaolan avec les yeux écarquillés.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? S'étonna-t-elle.

Elle venait de découvrir de nombreux bleu qui parsemaient le torse de Shaolan.

- C'est rien murmura-t-il.

- Si c'est grave! Ce n'est pas moi qui vous fait ces bleus, je ne frappais pas assez fort Est-ce que c'est cette fille ce matin? Paniqua Sakura. Elle vous a fait mal?

- Ne t'inquiète pas ce n'est pas elle Et pourquoi tu reviens dessus? Tu es vraiment jalouse.

- Je Je ne suis pas jalouse C'est juste que c'est beaucoup plus simple de vous surveillez si vous restez avec moi, dit Sakura d'une voix pas convaincante.

Elle continua de toucher le torse de Shaolan, elle passait doucement sur ses bleus pour voir s'ils lui faisaient encore mal. Shaolan commençait à avoir envie de la toucher elle aussi. Il emprisonna sa main qui parcourait son torse pour qu'il ne fasse rien de déplacer. Sakura l'observa un instant Ses yeux innocents ôtèrent toute envie de lutter à Shaolan. Il l'embrassa fougueusement en la collant à lui. Sakura poussa un gémissement de surprise mais elle se laissa faire. Le jeune homme la porta et la déposa délicatement sur le lit puis il se mit à califourchon sur elle. Il remontait lentement le haut de Sakura, dévoilant son ventre. Il y déposa des baisers brûlants tout en remontant. Sakura commençait à paniquer, Shaolan n'avait jamais fait quelque chose comme ça! Elle le sentit qu'il l'embrassait une nouvelle fois. Ses mains allaient bientôt toucher sa poitrine, il fallait qu'elle trouve quelque chose pour réveiller Shaolan de sa transe.

- Pourquoi est-ce que vous avez réagis comme ça tout à l'heure? Pourquoi avoir couché avec cette fille.

Shaolan se redressa et regarda fixement Sakura dans les yeux.

- Je n'ai pas couché avec elle, dit-il sérieusement.

- C'est impossible! J'ai bien entendu les gémissements qu'elle poussait!

- Je n'ai fais que des préliminaires Elle est facilement excitable et elle jouit vite aussi. Expliqua Shaolan.

Sakura rougit furieusement à cette réponse puis elle se reprit.

- Mais pourquoi avoir fait ça? Demanda-t-elle.

Shaolan roula sur le côté et la serra dans ses bras.

- Je suis trop jaloux de Kazuma, avoua-t-il.

- Pourquoi?

- Tu as accepté d'aller avec lui au bal et de sortir avec lui hors des cours alors qu'avec moi

- Vous vouliez m'inviter au bal? S'étonna Sakura.

- Bien sûr! Mais j'ai été pris de vitesse. Je ne pensais pas non plus que tu accepterais cette sortie avec Kazuma. J'avoue que suis jaloux de lui pour tout ça.

- Si vous vouliez passer une après-midi avec moi, il fallait me le demander. Je ne peux pas accepter ce qu'on ne me propose pas, sourit doucement Sakura en se blottissant contre Shaolan.

- Sakura, sincèrement, comment tu as pris ce que j'ai fais ce matin? Demanda Shaolan.

- J'ai été surprise lorsque j'ai compris ce que vous faisiez. Vous n'avez rien fait de mal, mais c'est juste que Tu m'as du. Déclara-t-elle doucement. Mais vous êtes mon master et c'est mon rôle de vous surveiller, même si je dois attendre que vous ailliez fini de coucher avec une fille.

- Je ne le ferais plus Murmura Shaolan. Et puis, arrête de ne te traiter qu'en tant que guardian, tu es beaucoup plus que ça pour moi. Je t'ai apprécie beaucoup alors s'il te plait, la prochaine fois, si tu en as envie, pique une crise de jalousie.

Sakura hocha la tête sans puis elle releva le visage vers Shaolan.

- N'empêche, je trouve ça étrange qu'elle poussait des cris comme elle l'a fait Vous n'avez vraiment fait que les préliminaires? Demanda-t-elle suspicieuse.

- Je te le promets.

Sakura sourit doucement, soulagée. Puis elle se blottit contre Shaolan.

- Je ne comprends pas comment il a fait pour qu'elle gémisse autant Marmonna Sakura en pensant que Shaolan ne l'entendait pas.

****

" J'espère pouvoir te le montrer et te le faire ressentir un jour"

Il sourit et posa un chaste baiser sur le front de la jeune fille qui ne tarda pas à s'endormir.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapitre 20: un nouveau couple

Shaolan était réveillé depuis cinq minutes déjà mais il ne lâchait pas Sakura du regard. Elle était vraiment belle. Hier, il avait faillit dire quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais dit à personne, même pas à sa mère Le "je t'aime" avait presque été dit. Heureusement, il l'avait rattrapé et elle ne se douterait de rien. Il se demandait toujours pourquoi il avait faillit le dire Après tout, il n'était pas amoureux de Sakura Malgré le fait qu'il la trouve magnifique, intelligente, douce, prévenante et qu'il était terriblement jaloux de Kazuma qui l'approchait de trop près Oui! Il n'était pas amoureux! Un léger bruit venant de Sakura le sortit de ses pensées houleuses. Elle venait de se réveillé.

- Bonjour, dit-elle doucement.

- Bonjour.

****

" Elle est radieuse alors que ce n'est que le matin! On dirait un ange descendu sur terre pour m'ensorceler."

Elle l'observa un instant puis un grondement sourd retentit. Shaolan la regarda et éclata de rire. La jeune fille, gênée, pestait en silence contre son ventre qui réclamait de la nourriture. Shaolan lui déposa un baiser sur le front.

- Allez, on se prépare et je t'emmène déjeuner. Sourit-il. Aujourd'hui on est dimanche alors tu es tout à moi.

- D'accord

Ils se levèrent tous les deux et sortirent de la chambre au moment ou Tomoyo allait frapper pour entrer. Elle leur sourit avec joie.

- Bonjour! Sakura, j'ai une bonne nouvelle: j'ai fini ta robe! S'exclama Tomoyo.

- Celle du bal?

- Mais non! L'autre! Tu pourras la porter s'il te plait? Supplia la jeune fille.

- Je veux bien, mais aujourd'hui on ne se verra pas beaucoup, expliqua Sakura. Shaolan m'a invité.

- ça tombe bien! Tu pourras être magnifique pour cette première journée en duo!

Tomoyo prit le bras de sa meilleure amie et la traîna vers sa chambre, laissant Shaolan pantois devant cette scène. Puis il sourit en passant une main dans ses cheveux: si Tomoyo était si enthousiaste, c'est que Sakura serait superbe. Le jeune chinois alla donc dans la salle de bain pour se préparer lui aussi. Il emmènerait Sakura prendre un petit déjeuner en ville, après ils iraient dans un parc ou ils passeraient la journée. Ensemble. Un sourire étira ses lèvres. Après quelques minutes, Shaolan ressortit de la salle de bain, il avait revêtu un pantalon noir avec une chemise noire entrouverte. Avec ses cheveux chocolat en bataille, il avait l'air d'un parfait bad boy. Il alla vers la chambre de Hatsu, il frappa et entra. Il remarqua alors Eriol.

- Bah, qu'est-ce que tu fais là? S'étonna Shaolan.

- Tomoyo m'a fait sortir de ma chambre pour préparer Sakura Sourit Eriol. Elle va être magnifique.

- On nous a dit que tu allais l'emmener sortir! S'exclama Hatsu. Tu vas aller ou?

- Chez Taka-san C'est le meilleur pour les petits déjeuners.

- Est-ce que c'est un rendez-vous? Interrogea sérieusement Eriol.

- Bien sûr que oui! S'écria Hatsu. Tu as déjà vu Shaolan payer le petit déjeuner à une fille sans arrière pensée? Il s'est rendu compte de ses sentiments envers Sakura et il va la draguer dans les règles! Ajouta le garçon avec l'air thtral.

Shaolan lui donna un léger coup sur le crâne.

- T'as fini de dire des bêtises? Lui reprocha-t-il.

- Pff

- LA VACHE!

Les trois jeunes hommes relevèrent la tête sous le cri de Kazuma. Ils sortirent rapidement de la chambre pour voir ce qui avait cr ce cri et Shaolan eu son cerveau en mode pause. Dans le couloir, Kazuma se trouvait face à Sakura qui portait une robe à bustier noire, le bas de la robe était ample, elle était maquillé légèrement d'un trait noir sous ses yeux. Elle semblait beaucoup plus sûre d'elle. Kazuma la prit dans ses bras.

- Putain, t'es canon dans cette robe!

- Merci

Shaolan reprit ses esprits et s'approcha de Sakura. Il donna un coup sur la tête de Kazuma qui lâcha Sakura. Le jeune chinois la regarda avec un sourire.

- Tu es magnifique

- Merci

- Allez! On y va.

Shaolan prit la main de Sakura et l'entraîna hors de la maison. Leurs amis se regardèrent.

- Vous pensez à ce que je pense? Demanda Meiling avec un sourire.

- Le premier rendez-vous de Sakura et Shaolan! Ajouta Tomoyo. Il faut que je le film à tout prix!

- Après tout les efforts qu'on a fait, on mérite de voir le résultat non? Continua Kazuma.

- On les suit! S'exclama Hatsu.

Le petit groupe partit à son tour de la maison. Shaolan observait Sakura, il ne l'avait jamais vu sous cet aspect.

- C'est dommage que tu ne t'habilles pas comme ça plus souvent, dit-il. Tu es tellement mignonne comme ça.

- Merci Vous êtes mignon également avec votre tenue.

- Sakura Quand est-ce que tu vas me tutoyer? Soupira Shaolan.

- Je vous ai déjà dit que je ne le ferais pas, c'est un manque de respect à votre égard.

- Mais tu l'as fais hier! Fit remarquer Shaolan. Tu as dis " tu m'as du" et pas "vous m'avez du".

- Je ne me suis pas contrôlé hier, dit Sakura en détournant le regard.

- Alors ne te contrôle pas aujourd'hui non plus, souffla Shaolan en la prenant dans ses bras.

Il fixa Sakura un instant sans qu'elle ne bouge. Il ne savait pas ce qu'elle pensait D'habitude, il voyait tout de suite si une fille voulait l'embrasser ou non mais avec

Sakura, c'était impossible. Il se pencha vers elle mais il ne lui déposa qu'un léger baiser sur le front.

****

"Je ferais plus la prochaine fois"

Sakura quant à elle était légèrement due, elle pensait que Shaolan allait l'embrasser mais finalementrien. Elle se gifla mentalement: qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait d'être comme ça? Elle ne devait pas tomber sous le charme de Shaolan, même si c'était dur et qu'elle sentait au fond d'elle-même qu'elle ne lui résisterait pas. Shaolan l'entraîna dans un petit restaurant, un vieil homme leur sourit.

- Bonjour Shaolan, mademoiselle, comment allez-vous?

- Très bien Taka! Je te présente Sakura, informa Shaolan.

- Enchantée, s'inclina respectueusement la jeune fille.

- Moi de même Qu'est-ce que je vous sers? Demanda Taka.

- Comme d'habitude.

Shaolan installa Sakura à une table puis il la regarda.

- Tu as l'air d'être un habitué, fit-elle remarquer.

- C'est vrai, parfois lorsque je trouve l'ambiance trop lourde à la maison, je viens déjeuner ici. Expliqua Shaolan avec un sourire amer. Surtout avant qu'Eriol n'emménage chez moi. Lorsque tu vivras à la maison, je n'irais plus ici.

- Pourquoi? Demanda naïvement Sakura.

- Tout simplement parce que je ne trouverais plus l'ambiance trop lourde Et même si c'était le cas, je sais que tu seras là pour m'aider à oublier. Sourit tendrement

Shaolan.

Sakura devant le regard et le sourire de Shaolan ne pu s'empêcher de rougir. Il était tellement tout. Elle craquait totalement. Le jeune homme resta un moment plongé dans ses pensées. Il pensait réellement ce qu'il venait de dire Son cur se serra en songeant qu'il était vraiment tombé sous le charme de sa guardian De toutes les femmes qui existaient sur terre, il avait choisit celle qui était la plus inaccessible. Il soupira.

****

" Il faut que je la fasse succomber elle aussi Je ne pourrais pas supporter qu'elle soit avec un autre. Et je ne tiendrais pas longtemps sans la toucher comme j'en ai envie."

Sakura prit la main de Shaolan ne sachant pas vraiment comment réagir: Shaolan voyait en elle une aide salvatrice en tout point de vue S'il la voyait comme ça, se serait d'autant plus dur pour elle de ne pas lui céder. Lorsqu'il la regardait avec ces yeux-là, elle se sentait toute chose, elle voyait en lui l'homme blessé et plus l'homme qui s'amusait en conquérant le cur des filles pour mieux les briser ensuite. Comment pourrait-elle lui résister? Avec elle, il changeait de masque En fait, il l'ôtait complètement et elle le savait. Il lui montrait l'homme qu'il était au fond de lui, sans rien lui cacher, et non pas l'homme pour qui il se faisait passer. Taka arriva et leur déposa un jus d'orange, un chocolat chaud et un pain au chocolat devant chacun d'eux. Sakura en salivait d'avance sous le regard de Shaolan.

- Merci beaucoup! Dirent-ils en chur.

- De rien mes enfants, sourit Taka.

Une fois le vieil homme partit, Sakura attaqua son petit déjeuner. Shaolan continuait de la fixer, attendant d'avoir son avis.

- C'est délicieux! S'exclama-t-elle.

- Tant mieux, j'avais peur que tu n'aimes pas. Avoua le jeune chinois avec un sourire.

- A part les poireaux, j'adore tout! Le rassura Sakura.

Elle lui sourit puis elle continua de manger. Shaolan commença à son tour à déjeuner. Un peu plus loin, plusieurs paires d'yeux étaient rivées sur le couple qui mangeait tranquillement et qui semblait parler de tout et de rien. Tomoyo avait sa caméra qui ne bougeait pas d'un pouce. Elle soupira.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? S'enquit Eriol.

- On entend rien C'est désespérant! S'exclama Tomoyo. Pour une fois qu'ils se décident à sortir, on entend rien du tout, après tout ce qu'on a fait, au aurait quand même mérité d'entendre quelque chose mais non, ils ont choisis un endroit clos!

- Zen Tomoyo, même si on entend rien, ça vaut le coup de venir. Sourit Hatsu. Je n'ai jamais vu Shaolan comme ça.

- Aussi romantique? Proposa Meiling.

- Non, son regard. Démentit Eriol. Shaolan la regarde avec tendresse et amour. C'est la première fois qu'il a des yeux exprimant ces sentiments C'est nouveau pour lui.

- Mais Sakura ne semble pas le remarquer, soupira Kazuma. C'est pas une flèche malgré qu'elle soit Artémis.

- Arrête tes jeux de mots vaseux! Le gronda Meiling en lui donnant un coup de coude dans le ventre.

- Ils sortent, informa Eriol.

Sakura et Shaolan sortirent du restaurant tandis que leurs amis se cachaient précipitamment, la jeune fille allait partir à gauche lorsque Shaolan lui attrapa la main pour la retenir. Elle le regarda avec surprise.

- Ou est-ce que tu vas? Demanda-t-il.

- Chez vous Ce n'est pas à gauche? S'étonna Sakura.

- Si mais je te prends pour toute la journée, sourit Shaolan. Viens, suis-moi.

Le jeune chinois l'entraîna sur sa droite pour aller dans le centre ville. Ils marchaient tranquillement, Shaolan n'avait toujours pas lâché la main de la jeune femme, ceux qui les croisaient croyaient voir un couple. Ils allaient bien ensemble et se correspondaient parfaitement jusqu'à leur tenues. Arrivés près du centre ville, Shaolan se stoppa à l'arrêt de bus et attendit silencieusement. Sakura trépignait d'impatience.

- Ou m'emmenez-vous? Interrogea-t-elle.

- Surprise, sourit Shaolan.

Sakura soupira et Shaolan garda le silence. En théorie, l'endroit devrait plaire à Sakura s'il avait de bonnes informations et une bonne déduction. Le bus ne tarda pas à arriver et le jeune couple s'engouffra dedans. Pendant le trajet, Sakura essayait vainement d'avoir des informations sur le lieu ou ils se rendaient mais Shaolan ne voulait rien dire. Elle allait faire du chantage lorsque le bus s'arrêta et que le jeune chinois se leva. Sakura le suivit rapidement et se trouva devant une grande grille en fer forgé, elle leva la tête pour voir ou ils étaient mais deux mains se posèrent sur ses yeux.

- J'ai dis que c'était une surprise, sourit Shaolan amusé. Je ne te pensais pas si curieuse.

- Mais j'aime savoir ou je vais, grommela Sakura.

Shaolan la fit avancer dans le noir jusqu'à un guichet. Sakura l'entendit demander deux places puis ils avancèrent de nouveau. Le jeune chinois sourit en pensant à la réaction de la jeune fille devant ce paysage. Il retira doucement ses mains des yeux de Sakura qui fut aveuglée un instant puis elle poussa un cri d'émerveillement.

- C'est magnifique! Un zoo! Un zoo! Merci!

Elle se jeta dans les bras de Shaolan qui fut surpris sur le coup mais il la serra dans ses bras puissants, respirant son parfum, profitant de cette extrémité. Il mit sa bouche à l'oreille de la jeune fille.

- Heureux que ça te plaise.

- Comment avez-vous su? S'étonna-t-elle.

- Tu es Artémis, déesse de la chasse mais tu adores les animaux alors J'ai pensé que tu aimerais les zoos.

- C'est génial!

- Allez on y va! S'exclama Shaolan.

Sakura ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et partie en courant vers les premiers animaux, suivis par Shaolan. Tomoyo, Meiling, Eriol, Hatsu et Kazuma apparurent alors avec deux autres personnes Toya et un illustre inconnu. Il avait les cheveux tellement blond qu'ils semblaient blancs, il avait de magnifiques yeux verts qui s'accordaient parfaitement avec son teint de porcelaine. Il faisait une tête de moins que Toya et était légèrement moins musclé que lui Que faisaient-ils ici? Eh bien En voyant Sakura et Shaolan montrer dans le bus, le petit groupe avait cru que son excursion pour surveiller le premier rendez-vous entre Sakura et Shaolan était à sa fin. C'est alors que Tomoyo avait sourit en tirant son portable de sa poche et appeler Toya en lui disant que Sakura était en plein rendez-vous ça avait prit deux minutes avant de voir Toya arrivé en voiture avec ce jeune homme. Il avait l'air sur le point de tuer n'importe qui. Ils avaient suivi discrètement le bus et ils s'étaient garer rapidement avant de sortir de la voiture pour suivre le jeune couple. Lorsque Sakura s'était jeté dans les bras de Shaolan, Hatsu avait dû ceinturer Toya pour éviter qu'il fracasse la tête de son meilleur ami.

- Ce morveux! Je vais le tuer!

- Toya, calme-toi Tu sais très bien que Sakura lui est destinée, dit doucement Tomoyo. Autant les soutenir pour leur premier rendez-vous.

- Mouais

- Toya, ta sur est majeur maintenant, il est normal qu'elle sorte Et puis, ce garçon n'a pas choisit un endroit trop dépravé pour une première fois, ça veut dire qu'il tient à ta sur pour autre chose que le sexe, expliqua le jeune homme.

- C'est justement ça qui m'énerve, Yuki!

- Tu nous fais le complexe du grand frère protecteur? Sourit Yukito.

Toya grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible tandis que les autres se rapprochèrent de Sakura et Shaolan qui allaient vers les lions.

Le jeune couple, loin de se douter de ce qu'il se passait avec le frère de Sakura était devant l'enclos des lions. Sakura aimait beaucoup ces félins malgré que les mâles ne fassent pas grand chose de leurs après-midi. Elle aimait le tempérament impétueux des lionnes qui se livraient à la chasse telles de fières amazones. Shaolan lui prit la main.

- J'ai entendu dire qu'ils avaient réaménagé l'enclos des tigres. Il y a un tunnel en verre alors on peut mieux les voir Dit doucement Shaolan.

- Alors on y va?

Le jeune chinois sourit et ils allèrent vers les tigres. Ils trouvèrent sans difficulté le tunnel et ils se sentirent très proche des tigres C'était d'ailleurs l'heure de leur repas. Les responsables du zoo venaient leur lancer des morceaux de viande. L'un d'eux atterrit sur la paroi de verre et un tigre se jeta dessus faisant sursauté Shaolan, il jeta un regard à Sakura qui souriait.

- C'est pathétique, j'ai sursauté comme un enfant alors que toi

- Je m'y attendais. J'avais mes yeux de félins et j'ai pu voir qu'un des responsables jetaient la viande juste ici C'est normal que vous ayez sursauté.

Shaolan lui sourit et puis ils restèrent jusqu'à ce que les tigres aient fini de manger. Le jeune couple serait resté plus longtemps mais s'ils voulaient voir tous les animaux, ils devaient se dépêcher un minimum. Shaolan prit la jeune fille par la taille.

- Viens, il y a quelque chose que je voudrais te montrer

Sakura suivit son guide qui l'emmena près du parc ou il n'y avait que des loups. Shaolan resta pensif devant la grille qui empêchait les loups de sortir.

- Lorsque j'ai besoin de réfléchir je viens ici, avoua-t-il. Et j'ai remarqué qu'il y avait un loup qui sortait de l'ordinaire. Ha! Le voilà, il est près du mur en pierre à gauche.

Sakura porta son regard vers la direction que Shaolan lui avait indiqué. À l'écart de la meute, un loup solitaire était couché sur le sol. Il était magnifique, il possédait un pelage noir ébène avec de magnifiques yeux verts perçant comme le serait ceux des panthères. Il semblait s'ennuyé fermement en regardant de temps à autre avec envie la meute qui l'avait exclue. Soudain ses oreilles se redressèrent et il fixa Sakura qui sourit doucement. Le jeune loup se leva et se dirigea vers le couple qui était devant la grille. Shaolan sourit, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il venait vers lui mais d'habitude, lorsqu'il était accompagné, ce loup ne venait jamais. Il avança tranquillement vers Sakura en ne la lâchant pas une seule seconde du regard et s'assit devant elle. La jeune fille, malgré l'interdiction, passa sa main à travers la grille et attendit. Le jeune loup ne tarda pas à venir se lover contre la main de cette jeune inconnue. Shaolan resta interdit devant cette scène.

- Alors Xiaolang, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? Murmura doucement Sakura avec un air bienveillant.

Le jeune loup la fixa de nouveau et Sakura hocha la tête comme s'ils parlaient tout les deux mais que seule la jeune fille pouvait comprendre. Au bout de cinq minutes

Sakura sourit tendrement et s'agenouilla pour être à la même hauteur que le loup.

- Il faut te battre pour ce qui t'es chère Et elle ne cesse de te regarder Lance-toi.

Le jeune loup fit alors demi-tour et commença à partir vers la meute.

- Bonne chance, Xiaolang, murmura-t-elle.

Shaolan se tourna vers la jeune fille, il ne comprenait pas grand chose

- Qu'est-ce qu'il avait? Demanda-t-il.

- Xiaolang a été rejeté de la meute dès son plus jeune âge parce que sa mère est morte en couche. Il y a une nouvelle femelle qui est arrivée, il y a peu et il aimerait l'avoir à ses cotés malheureusement comme il est exclu il ne peut pas faire grand chose, explique Sakura. Mais s'il bat le chef de la meute, il pourra prendre sa place et ainsi avoir la femelle qu'il désire.

- Tu crois qu'il réussira?

- Est-ce que tu sais que les loups qui remplace le chef de meute est bien meilleur que le précédent? Il réussira s'il a vraiment envie de réussir. Rien n'est impossible tant qu'on a de la volonté, sourit Sakura.

Shaolan la prit dans ses bras et enfouit sa tête dans le cou de la jeune fille qui, surprise, resserra son étreinte.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu lui as donné mon prénom en chinois? Interrogea-t-il faiblement.

- Parce que c'est son véritable prénom Celui que ses semblables lui a donn Comme lui, vous pourrez vous redresser et atteindre ce que vous désirez le plus. Il suffit pour ça que vous en ayez la volonté, souffla Sakura.

Shaolan la serra un peu plus fort dans ses bras. Sakura avait agit de la même façon avec Xiaolang et lui Elle les avait écouté dans leur détresse et les soutenait.

Toute sa vie il avait rêvé d'avoir une relation semblable avec une femme sans jamais oser le dire S'il avait prononcé ce vu alors tout espoir aurait disparu. Depuis ses cinq ans, il était resté seul dans le noir, poursuivis par des ombres qu'il n'avait plus la force de combattre Mais maintenant, une lumière aveuglante était entrée dans sa vie et il ne pouvait plus s'en passer. Grâce à cette lumière, il avait eu la force d'assumer ses problèmes en retirant cette carapace qu'il s'était formé, et il savait qu'un jour, il serait assez fort pour vaincre ses ombres qui le tourmentaient. Il devait absolument chérir et protéger cette lumière qui avait réussit à éclairer ses ténèbres. Shaolan se détacha légèrement de Sakura puis il se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser. Lorsque ses lèvres entrèrent en contact avec les siennes, Sakura se redressa soudain et regarda derrière elle.

- Qu'y a-t-il? S'inquiéta Shaolan.

- C'est rien Un instant, j'ai cru entendre Toya. Sourit Sakura.

Shaolan sourit à son tour et l'embrassa de nouveau Ne se doutant pas qu'un peu plus loin, Hatsu et Kazuma étaient dans un buisson en train de ceinturer Toya.

****

Flash-back

Shaolan avait prit Sakura dans ses bras, Toya avait serré les poings mais il n'avait pas bougé. C'est lorsqu'il avait vu Shaolan embrasser sa petite sur qu'il réagit.

- Le sal morveux!

Kazuma et Hatsu avaient juste eu le temps de sauter sur Toya et de tomber dans un buisson que Sakura se retournait. Les autres s'étaient eux aussi caché rapidement derrière ce qu'ils avaient pu trouver.

- Tais-toi! Sakura a une ouïe surdéveloppé tout comme sa vue! Tu veux nous faire repérer ou quoi? Gronda Kazuma.

- Ce sal morveux! Je vais le tuer!

- C'est plutôt Sakura qui te tuera si tu t'attaques à son master, fit Kazuma.

- Mais c'est qu'il recommence!

Kazuma et Hatsu le ceinturèrent et l'empêchèrent de hurler son mécontentement.

****

Fin du Flash-back.

Après avoir regardé tous les autres animaux du zoo, Shaolan emmena Sakura dans un restaurant très sympathique. Shaolan fut heureux de constater que Sakura commençait même à rire de ses blagues! Sakura jeta de nouveau un coup d'il sur la gauche, le jeune chinois le remarqua.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

- J'ai l'impression que nous sommes suivit, avoua Sakura.

- Par qui?

- Je ne sais pas Et puis, il y a cet homme là-bas, ajouta Sakura.

- Ou? Demanda Shaolan.

- A la troisième table en partant de la gauche.

Shaolan vit alors un jeune homme aux cheveux blond presque blancs qui mangeait tranquillement Il semblait d'ailleurs avoir un très bon appétit.

- Il semble normal, fit-il remarquer.

- Je le sais bien, mais je sens quelque chose en lui Il pratique de la magie j'en suis sûre Et puis c'est surtout cette caméra pointé vers nous qui m'intrigue. Déclara

Sakura.

- Après manger, nous sortirons et nous verrons bien s'il nous suit ou pas.

Sakura hocha la tête et continua de manger. Shaolan se demandait si Sakura se faisait des idées ou non. Il ne connaissait absolument pas cet homme et il n'avait pas l'air mauvais En plus, il ne regardait même pas vers eux. Après plusieurs minutes, ils se levèrent et partirent du restaurant sans se faire suivre par le jeune homme qu'ils avaient vu qui se délectait toujours de ses plats. Le jeune couple reprit le bus pour aller dans le centre ville. Shaolan avait décidé de passer toute sa journée avec Sakura alors maintenant, ils allaient juste flaner et peut être aller au cinéma. Dans le centre ville Sakura eu envie de se promener dans le parc Le shopping n'était pas son fort. Shaolan regarda l'endroit avec étonnement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? S'inquiéta Sakura.

- D'habitude le parc est toujours bondé de monde mais l Il n'y a pas un chat!

- Il n'est pas très tard pourtant. Il est juste trois heures, fit remarquer Sakura.

Soudain elle fronça les sourcils et se plaça devant Shaolan en fixant droit devant elle.

- Master, restez bien derrière moi, dit-elle froidement.

Rien qu'au ton de sa voix, Shaolan savait qu'ils allaient être attaqués. Il fit ce que Sakura lui demandait, mais il savait très bien qu'il ferait tout pour la protéger. Il ne voulait pas la revoir blessée. Une jeune femme apparue. Elle était très belle, elle avait de longs cheveux blonds qui lui arrivaient à la taille, de magnifiques yeux bleus et un teint de porcelaine.

- Qui êtes-vous? Demanda froidement Sakura.

- Je ne crois pas que cela vous regarde, ma chère

- Et moi, je pense le contraire. Je n'aime pas être dérangé sans raison.

- Vous devriez peut être vous souciez de votre master au lieu de bavasser.

Shaolan sentit à cet instant précis un fulgurant mal de tête, il allait se la tenir entre les mains mais il avait perdu le contrôle de lui-même Il avait invoqué son épée sans le vouloir. Sakura s'était retourné juste à temps pour esquiver la lame de Shaolan qui allait s'abattre sur elle. Mais Sakura ne pouvait pas trop s'attarder sur Shaolan, la guardian avait invoqué un griffon. Shaolan allait recommencer à l'attaquer profitant qu'elle essayait d'éviter un coup de griffe du griffon.

- Sakura! Je ne contrôle plus mon corps! Assomme-moi! Fit Shaolan.

- Veuillez m'excuser master, s'inclina Sakura.

Elle l'esquiva et lui asséna un violent coup derrière la nuque. Shaolan s'effondra au sol et Sakura se tourna vers le griffon et la guardian.

- Tu es Héra Il n'y a qu'elle qui puisse contrôler les esprits comme ça.

- Perspicace mais pas assez pour comprendre que je peux contrôler les corps aussi. Railla Héra.

Sakura se retourna pour voir Shaolan l'attaquer, elle entendit un bruit métallique avant de voir Kazuma. Le jeune homme s'était interposé entre le master et le guardian avec son épée. Il sourit à Sakura.

- Occupe-toi de cette bestiole et moi je retiens ton master.

- Merci.

Sakura fit apparaître son armure d'Artémis et saisit son arc et sa flèche. Le griffon volait vers elle, toutes griffes dehors. L'extrémité de la flèche se mit à briller et Sakura la décocha, elle se ficha dans le front de l'animal légendaire qui disparu. Héra eut un rictus. Kazuma de son côté avait un peu de mal avec Shaolan, s'il avait pu le tuer ou le blesser, Shaolan aurait été à terre depuis longtemps mais il devait retenir ses coups Et Shaolan se démenait comme un beau diable. Sakura menaça Héra de sa flèche.

- Libère-le.

- Non, sourit-elle.

Une douce musique retentit alors C'était quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la harpe Sakura se retourna pour voir l'homme du restaurant qui irradiait de la lumière tout en jouant de la lyre. Shaolan commença à vaciller et Sakura se dépêcha de la rattraper. Héra semblait en rage.

- Je me vengerais!

Elle disparu rapidement et Shaolan s'éveilla dans les bras de Sakura, il la regarda avec un sourire.

- C'est bon Je ne suis plus contrôl

Sakura sourit de soulagement puis elle se tourna vers le garçon à lyre, derrière lui se trouvait Eriol, Hatsu, Tomoyo, Meiling et Toya. Elle fixa Kazuma.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites tous ici? Demanda-t-elle suspicieuse.

- Heu Bah En fait Commença Hatsu.

- On voulait faire une promenade au parc! Termina Eriol.

Sakura les regarda, elle n'en croyait rien. Elle soupira.

- On parlera de ça plus tard Merci Apollon. Sourit-elle.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapitre 21: un nouvel entra nement.

Shaolan regarda avec tonnement l'homme devant lui sourire doucement Sakura. Cet homme tait aussi un guardian Apollon fit dispara tre sa lyre et se tourna vers Toya pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait rien. Shaolan ne comprenait plus rien Si Toya devait avoir un guardian, pourquoi ne pas avoir prit sa s ur? Et puis pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait un guardian? En th orie c' tait les grandes familles magiques qui en poss daient.

- Je crois qu'il faut rentrer et m'expliquer un peu la situation, fit Shaolan.

Les v tements de Sakura revinrent et ils se dirig rent tous vers la maison des Li. Toya tait avec Sakura et les autres surveillaient leur conversation avec curiosit .

- Alors tu as t choisi? Comment a se fait? Tu ne m'en as jamais parl ! C'est pour a que tu ne revenais plus la maison? Tu aurais pu me pr venir quand m me! Gronda Sakura.

- Et toi tu ne devrais pas poser autant de questions la fois, railla Toya.

- Mais c'est normal qu'elle s'interroge Toya, intervint Yukito en souriant. Si la situation avait t invers e, tu aurais fait une crise cardiaque!

- N'importe quoi!

- Tu connais mon fr re par c ur en si peu de temps, c'est incroyable! Sourit Sakura qui ignora le regard noir de Toya.

- C'est mon r le.

- Et tu peux r pondre mes questions? Supplia Sakura.

- J'ai rencontr Toya l'universit , il a beaucoup de succ s l -bas d'ailleurs.

- Vraiment? S' tonna Sakura en regarda Toya avec suspicion. Les filles ont de s rieux probl mes de vues et d'ou e dans ton universit .

Toya passa sa main dans les cheveux de sa petite s ur et la d coiffa, c' tait une habitude qu'il avait prise lorsqu'elle racontait n'importe quoi ou qu'il tait g n . Yukito sourit tendrement devant le comportement de son master. Il savait tr s bien que pour Toya, sa petite s ur tait la personne la plus importante dans sa vie, mais malgr tout, il avait d cid de le prot ger.

- Vous allez vivre ensemble? Demanda Sakura.

- Oui, on attend juste que papa rentre pour lui annoncer la nouvelle. D clara Toya. Donc tu auras la maison pour Tomoyo et toi!

- Toya, je crois que c'est plus prudent pour Shaolan si Sakura vit chez lui. Intervint de nouveau Yukito.

Toya lan a un regard noir au jeune master puis il grommela quelque chose d'incompr hensible sous le sourire amus de Yukito. Ce dernier s'approcha de Sakura et lui prit la main.

- Je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre tout le deux, sourit-il.

- Oui!

ce moment, Shaolan et Toya ressentir la m me chose: de la col re et de la jalousie devant le sourire que s'adressait Sakura et Yukito. Le petit groupe rentra dans la maison de Shaolan et alla directement dans le salon. Une fois que tout le monde fut install , le jeune chinois se tourna vers Yukito.

- J'aimerais qu'on m'explique pourquoi Toya a un guardian, je croyais qu'il n'y avait que les familles importantes qui en poss daient un.

- Il y a deux cat gories de magiciens, expliqua Yukito. Les guardians sont plus rares que les magiciens classiques. C'est pour a que les plus importantes familles magiques ont un guardian qui leur est attribu . Pourtant, certains guardians qui ne sont pas pr destin une famille peuvent choisir la personne qu'ils veulent prot ger.

- Comment ils choisissent cette personne? Demanda Eriol.

- C'est la personne qu'ils aiment le plus, sourit doucement Sakura.

Yukito sourit son tour et Toya aborda un air g n . Shaolan se dit ce moment-l qu'ils n'avaient plus rien craindre de Yukito s'il avait choisit d' tre le guardian de quelqu'un.

- Et est-ce que tu sais pourquoi d'autres guardians nous attaquent? Interrogea s rieusement Kazuma.

- Malheureusement non Mais c'est s rement les vieilles querelles, les familles les plus faibles cherchent devenir plus puissante et entrer dans le top cinq. D clara Yukito. part H ra, vous avez d j t attaqu ?

- Oui, par Herm s. R pondit Sakura. Ils sont tous les deux dans les douze meilleurs Ils ne sont donc pas si faibles que a.

- Dans tout les cas, je vais vous aid vous entra ner contre H ra. Dit gentiment Yukito. Il ne faut pas que ton master puisse se faire contr ler une nouvelle fois.

- C'est vrai, je suis trop faible. Acquies a Shaolan.

- a n'a rien voir, d clara Yukito. H ra utilise tous les sentiments n gatifs pour contr ler quelqu'un: la col re, la jalousie surtout. Je t'aiderais cr er un rempart autours de toi pour qu'elle ne puisse pas utiliser tes propres motions contre toi.

- On pourrait commencer maintenant? Demanda avidement Shaolan.

- Master, vous n' tes pas en tat! Intervint Sakura. Vous venez juste de vous tre fait manipuler.

- Justement, je reconna trais tout de suite la sensation S'il vous pla t Yukito. Supplia Shaolan.

- Je n'y vois aucun inconv nient, sourit Yukito. Et puis, tu peux me tutoyer.

Le jeune chinois acquies a puis il se leva et invita Yukito le suivre pour se rendre dans la salle d'entra nement. Sakura refusa de laisser Shaolan et Yukito seul, son master pourrait avoir besoin d'elle. Toya suivi sa petite s ur mais pas pour les m mes raisons: ce morveux avait d j sa s ur alors il ne voulait pas lui donner en plus Yukito. Il allait les surveiller de pr s pour s'assurer que tout se d roulerait sans probl me. Les autres avaient d cid de pr parer le repas puisque Shaolan et Yukito seraient probablement tr s fatigu apr s cet entra nement psychique. Sakura et Toya se mirent au fond du dojo pendant que Yukito faisait face Shaolan.

- Je vais commencer doucement, rassura Yukito. Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir t'ordonner ? Embrasser Sakura!

- Je n'ai pas besoin d' tre contr ler pour le faire, sourit doucement Shaolan.

- C'est juste, rit Yukito. Nous avons pu le constater. Donc, on va remplacer Sakura par Toya.

- QUOI? Rugirent Shaolan et Toya en m me temps.

- Bravo pour la parfaite synchronisation, sourit Sakura.

- Je pense que c'est une bonne id e, vu votre r action. Continua Yukito. Pr pares-toi Shaolan.

Le jeune chinois sentit soudain un brusque mal de t te, il avait l'impression que sa t te se fendait en deux, que quelque chose de visqueux voulait s'infiltrer en lui. Il essayait de ne pas le laisser entrer mais plus il essayait de saisir cette chose gluante pour l'enlever, plus elle p n trait en lui. Soudain, le trou noir. Lorsqu'il reprit conscience, Shaolan tait califourchon sur Toya qui lui hurlait dessus.

- ESPECE DE SALE MORVEUX! T'ES MEME PAS FOUTU DE RESISTER A UN ORDRE!

- Quoi? Bafouilla Shaolan sans rien comprendre.

- Vous venez d'embrasser Toya pleine bouche, informa Sakura qui se retenait avec peine de hurler de rire.

Shaolan mit le temps d'assimil ce que Sakura venait de lui dire puis il se releva pr cipitamment en s'essuyant la bouche. Yukito regarda un instant l'air enrager de Toya et clata de rire. Toya promit de lui faire regretter son action plus tard lorsqu'ils seraient seuls. Shaolan se repla a face Yukito qui reprit son contr le mental mais il changea son action, sinon force ce serait Toya qui se rebellerait. D j qu'il avait d se d battre longtemps pour ne pas se faire embrasser, Shaolan tant plus fort que lui, l'avait revers d'un simple croche-pied et installer confortablement sur lui. Yukito se tourna vers Sakura lorsqu'il fut s r que Shaolan soit sous son contr le.

- Est-ce que tu pourrais te battre contre lui? Demanda-t-il.

Sakura accepta, Shaolan ne risquait rien si c' tait Yukito qui le contr lait. Elle s'avan a vers le tatami et Shaolan se rua sur elle. Elle tait tonn e de le voir plus vif et plus souple que d'habitude. Une fois endormit, les capacit s de Shaolan augmentaient puisqu'il ne pouvait plus se retenir. Shaolan avait mit ses poings en feu et se battait ainsi, Sakura esquivait rapidement puis elle lui donna un coup de pied dans le ventre mais Shaolan en profita pour attraper son pied. La jeune fille poussa un l ger g missement de douleur, sa cheville tait en feu, elle utilisa rapidement ses pouvoirs pour s' pargner d'autres br lures et elle lui donna un violent coup de pied au visage. Shaolan bascula en arri re avec le nez en sang. Il se rua de nouveau vers Sakura mais la jeune fille tr bucha, ne pouvant plus tenir sur sa cheville endolorit. C'est alors que Shaolan la saisit par le bras et la tira vers lui, Sakura s'attendait se faire frapper mais Shaolan n'esquissa pas d'autre mouvement. Yukito sourit.

- Il semblerait qu'inconsciemment il veuille te prot ger Je vais lever le sort.

Shaolan cligna des yeux qu'il baissa ensuite vers Sakura toujours dans ses bras.

- S'il te plait, dis-moi que je t'ai embrass , fit-il avec espoir.

- Non, nous nous sommes battus. Vous tiez d'ailleurs plus performant que les autres fois, sourit Sakura.

- Pourquoi est-ce que je t'ai dans mes bras? Demanda Shaolan qui ne comprenait pas grand chose.

- Vous m'avez br l la cheville alors quand je suis tomb vous m'avez rattrap , expliqua Sakura.

- Je t'ai bless ? Pardon! S'exclama Shaolan.

- Ce n'est rien, je vais la gu rir. Rassura Yukito en s'approchant.

Il prit le visage de Sakura entre ses mains et l'embrassa sous les yeux jaloux et en col re de Shaolan et Toya. Une fois la cheville de Sakura remis en tat, ils se s par rent.

- Merci, sourit doucement Sakura.

- Pas de probl me On continu mais cette fois, je ne t'y m lerais pas Sakura, dit Yukito.

Il se pencha son oreille pour que personne d'autre par elle puisse l'entendre.

- Sinon Toya va me faire une crise, chuchota-t-il.

Sakura rit puis elle reprit sa place au c t de son grand fr re. Shaolan se promit de ne plus se faire contr ler et se remit face Yukito. D cid ne plus se laisser faire par celui qui venait d'embrasser la femme qu'il aimait. Il sentit de nouveau cette chose s'infiltrer en lui, sans chercher la toucher, il chercha la repousser, il chercha br ler son ennemi mais il fut de nouveau contr ler.

" Couche-toi"

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il devrait se coucher devant celui qui avait embrass Sakura? Il en tait hors de question! Jamais il ne s'inclinerait devant lui!

Sakura sourit en voyant que Shaolan restait debout malgr l'ordre de Yukito. Le jeune chinois commen ait se ma triser un peu plus, elle tait fi re d'avoir un master comme lui. Toya regardait sa s ur du coin de l' il et fut m content de voir une lueur de fiert dans ses yeux. Elle commen ait pr ter un peu trop d'importance Shaolan, si a continuait, il serait bient t oncle de petit Li Il soupira. Shaolan commen a s'incliner mais il r sistait tout ce qu'il pouvait. Sakura savait qu'il souffrait beaucoup, il n'y avait rien de plus douloureux que faire quelque chose tout en refusant de le faire. Shaolan mit plus de cinq minutes pour se mettre genoux et il tremblait violemment. Sakura amor a un geste pour rejoindre son master mais Toya la prit par la taille.

- Ce n'est pas encore le moment, dit-il sans l cher Shaolan du regard.

Il savait que ce morveux tait la meilleure personne qui correspondait sa s ur, il l'aimait, a se voyait comme le nez au milieu du visage mais Sakura ne remarquait encore rien. S'il faisait tous ces efforts, s' tait pour Sakura et Toya le savait C' tait aussi pour a qu'il d testait ce gamin: comment refuser son gendre lorsque celui-ci fait tout pour prot ger sa s ur? Shaolan tait quatre pattes et souffrait plus que jamais Apr s dix minutes de lute acharn , Shaolan s' croula sur le sol. Toya rel cha alors sa petite s ur qui accourra vers Shaolan qu'elle prit dans ses bras.

- Master! Master!

Toya rejoignit Yukito qui semblait fatigu galement.

- Il tait dur ce point? Demanda-t-il doucement.

- Tu n'as pas id e Il refusait de s'incliner devant moi parce que j'ai embrass Sakura Sourit Yukito.

- Je le comprends, avoua Toya. Allez, on rentre la maison.

Shaolan fron a les sourcils, il avait un mal de t te pas possible. Son seul r confort fut de voir Sakura pencher vers lui, l'air visiblement inqui te.

- Est-ce que a va? Demanda-t-elle rapidement.

- Oui

Sakura le serra dans ses bras, soulag e. Shaolan tait l g rement tonn mais il rendit son treinte la jeune fille sous le regard attendrit de Yukito et de Toya.

- Il est temps qu'ils vivent ensemble, murmura-t-il.

- Oui, ils forment un magnifique couple ensemble, sourit tendrement Yukito.

Il enviait les deux jeunes gens pour leur relation, celle qu'il avait avec Toya tait vou ne pas avanc : il aimait Toya et ce depuis qu'il l'avait vu mais Toya semblait compl tement insensible ses charmes et m me s'il en souffrait Yukito ne pouvait pas renoncer lui. Les jeunes adultes sortirent de la pi ce et pass rent par la cuisine. Tomoyo vint leur rencontre.

- Vous avez fini l'entra nement? Demanda-t-elle poliment.

- Oui, nous allons rentrer maintenant, sourit Yukito.

- Vous ne voulez pas manger avec nous? Proposa la jeune fille. On a pr vu pour vous aussi.

- C'est gentil mais demain nous avons beaucoup faire alors on va rentrer maintenant, d clara gentiment Toya. Mais merci Tomoyo. la prochaine.

Apr s avoir saluer tout le monde, le couple partit. Les autres acc l r rent le mouvement en cuisine se doutant que Shaolan devait tre puis vu l' tat de fatigue de Yukito.

- Je n'ose m me pas imaginer Shaolan! S'exclama Meiling. a doit tre une vraie loque, pauvre Sakura, elle va certainement devoir le tra ner jusqu' son lit!

- On ferait peut tre mieux de pr parer un plateau directement pour eux non? Proposa Tomoyo.

- Je suis en train de le faire, sourit Eriol.

De son c t , Shaolan essayait de tenir sur ses deux jambes. Il y arrivait mais il ne pouvait pas rester debout trop longtemps, ses yeux se fermaient d'eux-m mes. Sakura passa son bras sous les aisselles de son master et l'aida marcher.

- Est-ce que vous voulez aller prendre une douche? Demanda-t-elle doucement.

- Si je vais dans la douche, je m' croulerais J'en prendrais une demain.

- Est-ce que vous voulez que je vienne avec vous pour vous aider dans la douche? Proposa Sakura en s'effor ant de ne pas rougir.

Shaolan la regarda un instant puis sourit en voyant le regard fuyant de Sakura. Elle devait tre fortement g n e l'id e de partager sa douche avec lui.

- Merci mais j'irais demain moins que tu trouves que je sente trop fort la sueur? Demanda ironiquement Shaolan.

- Non, c'est bon. Je vais vous conduire votre chambre.

Le chemin jusqu' la chambre de Shaolan se fit en silence. Ce dernier se demandait d'ailleurs comment faisait Sakura pour le porter ainsi sans sembler peiner.

- Je ne suis pas trop lourd? Interrogea Shaolan.

- Non, j'utilise mes pouvoirs, expliqua Sakura. Je peux utiliser toutes les capacit s des animaux alors la force n'est pas un probl me pour moi.

Sakura ouvrit la porte de la chambre et alla aider Shaolan s'allonger sur son lit. Il s'allongea de tout son long en poussant un soupire d'aise. Sakura l'observa un instant: il n'avait pas la force d'aller dans le salon pour manger.

- Je reviens, dit-elle en sortant de la chambre.

Shaolan fixa sa main. Il s'en voulait d'avoir perdu contre Yukito. Il n'avait pas support qu'il embrasse Sakura et pourtant il perdait contre lui Il faudrait qu'il apprenne gu rir Sakura comme a, il serait le seul pouvoir l'embrasser. Il avait des envies de meurtre chaque fois qu'il voyait un autre que lui trop proche de Sakura. La jeune fille entra dans la chambre avec un plateau dans les mains.

- Les autres avaient pr vu que vous seriez trop fatigu pour descendre manger alors ils avaient d j pr par un plateau, informa Sakura.

Elle le posa sur la table de chevet et aida Shaolan se redresser pour manger. Ils mang rent en silence tout les deux. Lorsque Shaolan eut fini son assiette un quart d'heure apr s Sakura, la jeune fille la rallongea et se mit califourchon sur lui. Elle le fixa un moment puis elle l'embrassa doucement, Shaolan lui enserra tendrement la taille en r pondant son baiser. Sakura se redressa l g rement et d boutonna la chemise de Shaolan qu'elle colla contre elle pour pouvoir lui enlever. Shaolan se demandait vaguement ce qu'elle faisait, il savait que ce n' tait pas le genre de Sakura de d shabiller quelqu'un. Elle se baissa et retira le pantalon de Shaolan, elle le regarda de nouveau.

- Est-ce que vous voulez que je vous mette votre pantalon de pyjama? Demanda-t-elle.

- Non, a ira, r pondit-il en comprenant enfin ce que faisait Sakura.

C'est vrai qu'il ne savait pas s'il aurait eu la force de se mettre lui-m me en pyjama, et le baiser tait s rement destin gu rir son mal de t te qui avait disparu d s qu'elle l'avait embrass . Elle se mit sur le bord du lit.

- Tu peux prendre un tee-shirt dans mon armoire comme pyjama, dit doucement Shaolan.

- Merci.

Sakura se leva et sortit un tee-shirt noir du placard de Shaolan, dos lui, elle essaya de se d faire de sa robe mais le corset l'arri re l'emp chait de la retirer. Elle posa le v tement sur le lit.

- Je vais aller voir Kazuma pour qu'il m'enl ve ma robe, informa Sakura.

- Attend! Interpella Shaolan en se redressant. Je vais le faire.

Il refusait qu'un autre que lui retire les v tements de Sakura Il devenait vraiment tr s jaloux. La jeune fille s'approcha de lui.

- Vous saurez le faire? Vous n' tes pas trop faible?

- Je ne suis jamais trop faible pour retirer la robe d'une jolie fille, r pondit Shaolan avec un sourire.

Sakura s'assit sur le lit et montra son dos Shaolan. Il retira lentement les lacets du corset de la jeune japonaise en en profitant pour parcourir son dos du bout des doigts. Il fit semblant de ne pas remarquer les frissons de Sakura puis il lui d posa un baiser dans la nuque.

- Fini, murmura-t-il.

Sakura se leva et retira sa robe, d voilant l'arri re de ses sous-v tements Shaolan. Elle saisit le tee-shirt qui tra nait sur le lit puis elle l'enfila. Elle retira ensuite son soutien-gorge et se coucha au c t de Shaolan.

- Est-ce que votre mal de t te cesser? Demanda-t-elle doucement.

- Oui, gr ce toi. Merci.

- C'est normal

- J'ai une derni re faveur te demander, commen a Shaolan.

- Oui?

- J'ai oubli quelque chose, avoua Shaolan.

- Et a ne peut pas attendre demain?

- Non.

Sakura soupira et fixa alors Shaolan.

- Qu'est-ce que vous aviez oubli ? J'irais vous le chercher. Dit-elle tranquillement.

- Approche

Sakura ob it et Shaolan passa sa main derri re sa nuque pour l'embrasser. Sakura remarqua qu'il tait plus passionn qu'avant, elle ferma les yeux imm diatement, prit dans un d licieux vertige. Shaolan se s para d'elle et la regarda avec un doux sourire.

- Bonne nuit

- Bonne nuit master.

Sakura caressa doucement les cheveux de Shaolan.

- Cette semaine sera assez remplit cause de la pr paration du bal alors reposez-vous. Dit-elle tendrement.

Elle se blottit contre le torse du jeune homme et s'autorisa alors rougir. Shaolan devenait de plus en plus s duisant et elle avait de plus en plus envie de l'embrasser sans aucune raison. Son c ur battit plus vite lorsque les bras de Shaolan pass rent autours de sa taille pour la coller un peu plus contre lui.  



	22. Chapter 22

Chapitre 22: le bal

Shaolan se r veilla avec les rayons du soleil qui lui arrivait en plein visage. Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux, blouit. Il baissa les yeux et vit Sakura endormit contre lui. Il eu un doux sourire ce spectacle. Il devait vraiment la faire vivre ici! Lorsqu'elle n' tait pas l , il se sentait vide, il pensait toujours elle. Il soupira en songeant qu'il tait r ellement tomb amoureux de Sakura. Comment avait-il pu en arriver l ? Au d but, elle n' tait qu'une proie ensuite, son guardian et maintenant, la femme de sa vie Il n'y avait vraiment aucune logique mais c' tait arriv , il tait amoureux d'une femme qui ne le remarquait que parce que c' tait son master. Sakura fron a l g rement les sourcils et ouvrit les yeux son tour.

- Bonjour, sourit Shaolan.

- Bonjour

Shaolan d posa un baiser sur son front, Sakura se redressa subitement en se souvenant de l' tat de Shaolan la veille, califourchon sur lui.

- Vous allez mieux? Vous pensez pouvoir marcher normalement? Demanda-t-elle rapidement.

- He bien, si tu te poussais je pourrais me lever et voir, sourit Shaolan. M me si pour le moment j'avoue que je pr f re largement t'avoir sur moi

Sakura se retint de rougir et bougea pour laisser Shaolan se lever. Il marcha sans aucun probl me, Sakura sourit de soulagement. Shaolan se pencha vers elle, torse nu et lui sourit d'une mani re s ductrice.

- Je vais bien gr ce tous tes soins, merci.

Apr s cette phrase, il l'embrassa fougueusement. Sakura fut tellement surprise qu'elle bascula en arri re, Shaolan sur elle. Elle passa ses bras autours du cou du jeune homme qui commen a caresser sa cuisse. Sakura s para ses l vres de lui tandis que Shaolan lui d posait des baisers dans le cou.

- Master, nous allons tre en retard Fit-elle pour se d rober.

Shaolan arr ta et se releva en aidant Sakura en faire de m me. Il savait qu'il tait le premier gar on que Sakura embrassait donc il pr f rait prendre son temps pour ne pas risquer de lui faire peur en se pr cipitant. Pourtant, il remarqua avec satisfaction, les joues rougis de Sakura, preuve ind niable qu'il lui plaisait au moins physiquement. Il avait h te de voir Sakura avec son costume pour le bal, elle serait probablement magnifique. a lui fit penser qu'il ne savait toujours pas quel tait son costume puisque c' tait Tomoyo qui lui faisait le sien. Il esp rait juste qu'elle n'avait pas fait quelque chose de trop d jant , il n'avait pas sp cialement envie de se retrouver avec un costume remplit de froufrou. Sakura le laissa aller en premier la douche puisque la veille il avait t trop fatigu pour y aller. Sakura partit donc dans la cuisine et y retrouva tout le monde, Kazuma la regarda de haut en bas.

- T'as de la chance que je sois d j cas sinon je t'aurais saut dessus, dit-il avec un sourire. T'es canon comme fille Sakura!

- Merci! Mais je dois avouer que je suis heureuse que tu sois fid le Meiling, d clara doucement Sakura.

- Il a int r t sinon, m me s'il est plus fort que moi, je l'aurais fait regretter. Fit Meiling avec un sourire sadique.

- Au fait ma Sakura, il faut que je te parle! S'exclama Kazuma en se levant.

Il avait vit de justesse le coup de coude de Meiling et entra na Sakura dans une autre pi ce ou il tait s r de ne pas tre d rang .

Shaolan arriva dans la cuisine avec son pantalon et sa serviette le long de son cou mais il avait encore dans les cheveux des gouttes d'eau qui perlaient le long de son torse. Il vit Meiling qui ruminait toute seule dans son coin.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Demanda Shaolan.

- Kazuma et Sakura se sont enferm s dans le salon, informa Tomoyo avec un petit sourire.

- Quoi!

Shaolan ressortit rapidement de la cuisine pour aller dans le salon, Meiling sur ses talons. Elle n' tait pas du genre curieuse mais en ce moment Kazuma tait un peu trop distant avec elle et elle se posait des questions. Le jeune chinois ouvrit la porte et vit Sakura dans les bras de Kazuma.

- Merci beaucoup, sourit Kazuma en d posant un baiser sur le front de Sakura.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites? Demanda suspicieusement Shaolan en entrant dans la pi ce.

- On tait juste commen a Sakura.

- En train de parler d'un entra nement sp cial qu'on fait tout les deux, finit Kazuma.

Sakura donna un l ger coup de coude dans le ventre mais le jeune Ar s n'y fit pas attention.

- Et vous avez besoin de sortir de la cuisine? Interrogea Shaolan en haussant les sourcils.

- C'est de ma faute master, intervint Sakura. Je ne voulais pas que vous soyez au courant de a.

Elle lan a un regard lourd de reproche Kazuma avant de s'avancer vers Shaolan avec un l ger sourire. Elle se saisit de la serviette et commen a essuyer les cheveux de Shaolan avec une infinie douceur.

- Vous ne savez d cid ment pas vous s cher, sourit-elle.

- J'ai une parfaite femme qui s'en charge ma place, r pondit doucement Shaolan en passant ses bras autours de la taille de Sakura. Pourquoi m'en priv ?

Meiling et Kazuma qui s' taient rejoins regardaient la sc ne avec un tendre sourire sur le visage: le fruit de leurs efforts commen ait appara tre. Shaolan tait vraiment amoureux de Sakura et Sakura ne le repoussait pas m me si elle semblait croire que c' tait juste une relation master/guardian Elle tait d cid ment trop na ve. Shaolan avait envie de la serrer contre lui mais il se savait pier par Meiling et Kazuma alors pour ne pas se d voil devant eux, il s'abstint de serrer un peu plus Sakura, ne se doutant pas que Meiling et Kazuma l'avaient perc jour.

- C'est ton tour d'aller sous la douche, dit Shaolan.

Il l'entra na hors de la pi ce, Meiling et Kazuma coururent alors dans la cuisine et faillirent d gond la porte en entrant. Tout le monde sursauta leur arriv e fracassante, y comprit les s urs de Shaolan qui venaient d'arriver.

- Shaolan est amoureux! S'exclama Meiling avec un sourire.

- Il l'a enfin avou ? Demanda vivement Shefa en se levant.

- Non Mais il semble plus en harmonie avec lui m me, il s'est rendu compte de ses sentiments, continua Meiling.

- Hourra! On aura plus besoin de vous faire jouer cette com die pour rendre Shaolan jaloux. Sourit Tomoyo.

Meiling se sentit soulag elle aussi, elle pourrait sortir avec Kazuma librement maintenant.

- C'est dommage, je commen ais appr ci ! R la Kazuma.

Meiling le regarda avec les yeux tristes et le jeune homme le remarqua, il la serra contre lui et l'embrassa.

- C' tait pour rire ma puce, dit-il doucement.

- Mais c'est vrai que tu deviens plus proche de Sakura et

Kazuma l'interrompit en posant un doigt sur ses l vres.

- Il n'y a qu'une seule femme que j'aime et c'est toi Meiling. Sakura est comme ma petite s ur, si je suis proche d'elle c'est aussi de part notre situation, nous sommes tout les deux des guardians. Art mis et Ar s ont presque le m me caract re. Je t'aime Meiling, n'en doute pas.

Meiling lui sauta au cou et l'embrassa sous le regard attendrit de tous ceux qui tait pr sent. Elle se s para de lui et sourit.

- Il faudrait quand m me continuer un peu taquiner Shaolan, d clara-t-elle. On le laissera tranquille apr s le bal, a vous va?

- Bien s r! S'exclama Hatsu. Surtout emb te le bien pour ta derni re semaine! Ce sera la derni re fois ou on pourra le voir s' nerv aussi facilement.

- C'est vrai que voir Shaolan aussi jaloux pour si peu est tr s amusant, rajouta Eriol.

De leur c t , Sakura et Shaolan taient toujours devant la salle de bain. Peu convaincu par les explications de Kazuma, Shaolan avait pos d'autres questions Sakura.

- Master, on dirait un interrogatoire. Nous n'avons rien fait de mal, Kazuma et moi parlions juste de notre entra nement. Expliqua pour la ni me fois Sakura. Si je ne voulais pas vous en parler c' tait parce que je ne voulais pas que vous croyiez que c' tait parce que vous tiez nul. Si je m'am liore, vous vous am lior aussi

- Mais tu aurais pu m'en parler, je l'aurais pas mal prit Et pourquoi est-ce que Kazuma t'a prit dans ses bras? Demanda Shaolan.

l' vidence, c' tait plus le fait que Kazuma est prit Sakura dans ses bras que le fait qu'ils se soient mis l' cart pour discuter qui g nait Shaolan. Mais Sakura, comme son habitude, ne le remarqua absolument pas.

- Bah je sais pas, r pondit Sakura. Mais ce n'est pas la premi re fois qu'il le fait et a ne sera s rement pas la derni re. Ne vous en faites pas.

Shaolan regarda Sakura sourire: elle ne comprenait vraiment rien. Il la prit contre lui et la serra fort dans ses bras. Sakura se laissa faire, ne comprenant visiblement pas la r action de Shaolan. Ce dernier se d tacha l g rement d'elle et caressa sa joue, il mourrait d'envie de l'embrasser mais il ne devait pas pas encore. Il devait attendre le bon moment, celui ou Sakura se doutera qu'il l'aime pour ce qu'elle est et non pas comme une chose dont il souhaite s'approprier. Il d posa un baiser sur le front de la jeune fille qu'il poussa ensuite dans la salle de bain. Lorsque la porte se referma sur elle, Shaolan se promit de ne la c der personne.

Le reste de la semaine s' tait pass assez vite, Shaolan n'avait pas vu le temps pass entre la pr paration du bal, les divers entra nements qu'il avait tout les soirs La seule fois ou il s' tait ennuyer tait la fois ou Sakura n'avait pas dormit chez lui, dans ses bras. C' tait cause du retour de son p re, il avait apprit que Toya avait un Guardian et avait d cid de rentrer plus t t. En apprenant cela, Shaolan avait prit le combin de t l phone pour appeler le p re de Sakura, il souhaitait prendre les choses en main avec Sakura.  
On frappa la porte, Eriol entra dans son costume. Il portait la tenue de Clow Read, un anc tre particuli rement puissant dans ma famille, Tomoyo tait pass devant un tableau le repr sentant et avait trouv que le costume irait parfaitement Eriol qui lui ressemblait beaucoup.

- Meiling aura son prince charmant pour la soir e, sourit Eriol en faisant r f rence au costume de Shaolan.

En effet, Shaolan portait un costume princier dominance rouge. Loin de lui donn un air idiot, le costume lui donnait un effet bad boy tr s appr ciable Cet effet tait donn par un pantalon et non collant: heureusement pour lui, Tomoyo lui avait pargn les collants moulant qui donnait un air ridicule n'importe qui.

- Elle est d guis en quoi? Demanda vaguement Shaolan.

- En papillon Mais un beau, rajouta Eriol en voyant la grimace de Shaolan. Elle a une robe avec des ailes de papillons en plus. Tomoyo t'a dit en quoi elle serait d guis e?

- Non Et toi?

- C'est pour a que je te le demandais, elle n'a pas voulu me le dire Fit Eriol d pit .

- Tu es devenu plus proche d'elle maintenant, sourit Shaolan.

- Haha! Rit faussement Eriol. Et toi, quand est-ce que tu comptes faire par de tes sentiments envers Sakura?

- Qui te dit que j'ai des sentiments pour elle? S' tonna Shaolan.

- Tout le monde le sait Shaolan, sourit Eriol. Tes sentiments n gatifs, tu sais relativement bien les cacher, je l'admets. Mais ton amour pour Sakura est visible depuis longtemps.

- Pas pour tous, rectifia Shaolan.

- C'est vrai que Sakura est assez na ve sur ce point, conc da Eriol. Mais bon, il est loin le temps ou elle te repoussait en te traitant de pervers.

Shaolan sourit ce souvenir, c'est vrai que sa premi re discussion avec Sakura n'avait pas t brillante. Il s'en voulait maintenant de lui avoir parl et de s' tre comport aussi mal avec elle. Eriol lui posa une main sur l' paule puis ils sortirent de la chambre de Shaolan pour rejoindre Meiling en bas. Eriol avait eu raison, Meiling tait un joli papillon. En fait, on pouvait dire qu'elle ressemblait une f e avec sa robe bleut accord ses ailes translucide. Shaolan lui tendit le bras, signe qu'il l'invitait sortir.

- Ou est Kazuma? S' tonna-t-il.

- Il est parti chercher Sakura, informa Meiling. On le retrouve la f te avec Hatsu.

- Mais d'abord, on doit aller chercher Tomoyo. Rappela Eriol.

Ils all rent donc devant la maison de Sakura ou son p re leur ouvrit. Il sourit imm diatement en voyant Shaolan, il lui serra la main puis fit de m me avec Eriol et Meiling.

- Tomoyo, ton cavalier est arriv . Dit doucement Fujitaka en regardant vers l'int rieur.

Tomoyo arriva. Elle tait magnifique, elle portait une robe de pr tresse celtique avec un croissant de lune bleu sur son front. Selon la l gende, elle tait Morgan, la demi-s ur d'Arthur et pr tresse de la Grande D esse. Ce d guisement lui allait merveille, ses cheveux noirs ruisselaient sur ses paules d'une blancheur immacul e. Eriol, gonfl de fiert , lui tendit le bras avec un sourire protecteur, une chose tait s re: Tomoyo et Eriol s'accordaient parfaitement. Apr s avoir remerci le p re de Sakura nous avons prit le chemin du lyc e.

- Sakura et Kazuma sont partit il y a longtemps? Demanda Shaolan.

- Assez oui Je n'ai jamais Kazuma aussi stress , d clara s rieusement Tomoyo.

Son regard se porta vers Meiling qui secoua la t te signifiant qu'ils n'avaient eu aucune dispute ou quelque chose qui aurait pu stresser Kazuma. Shaolan lui pensait r ellement que Kazuma voulait Sakura et promit de ne pas la laisser toujours seule avec lui. Il connaissait assez de l gende sur Ar s pour en avoir peur: ce n' tait pas quelqu'un de tr s fid le et il avait toujours t attir par de belles femmes. Ils crois rent Hatsu avec sa cavali re sur le chemin. Hatsu tait d guis en policier et Isuzu en Chat . Meiling clata de rire.

- On se croirait dans un remake de Catwoman!

- Rha a va! S'exclama Hatsu. Soit c' tait le policier soit c' tait le pompier!

- C'est vrai que pompier aurait t en compl te contradiction avec ta nature, tu n' teins pas le feu, tu l'allumes! Railla Shaolan.

- Et toi, t'es loin de ressembler au prince charmant, fit remarquer Hatsu avec un sourire. Tu veux que je raconte Sakura toutes les choses que tu as faites?

- Tu fais a et t'es mort!

C'est en riant que les trois couples entr rent dans le gymnase ou avait lieu la f te. Shaolan scruta la salle mais il n'y avait aucun signe de Sakura et Kazuma, pourtant ils devraient tre l et rep rable vu le petit nombre d'arrivant. Le groupe alla tout de suite chercher une table ou se poser pour toute la soir e entre les danses. Les couples arrivaient au fur et mesure mais toujours aucune trace de Sakura et Kazuma. Shaolan commen ait vraiment s'inqui ter. Kazuma n'aurait quand m me pas oser coucher avec Sakura avant le d but de soir e?

- Ha ils sont l ! S'exclama Tomoyo avec un sourire.

Tout le monde se tourna vers eu et eurent le souffle coup . Kazuma portait son armure d'Ar s sans ses armes et Sakura une longue robe en lin blanc qui devenait ample sous sa poitrine. Shaolan avait l'impression de voir la d esse Art mis en personne. En s'approchant, il remarqua les diff rentes petites fleurs de cerisier dans les cheveux dans la femme qu'il aimait. Le haut des cheveux de Sakura tait retenu du une pince bec d'oiseau avec les yeux meraude. Le jeune chinois fron a les sourcils en voyant Sakura qui tenait la main de Kazuma, celui-ci ne semblait pas stress du tout!

- Sakura, tu es magnifique, dit doucement Shaolan.

- Merci, vous aussi master

La soir e d buta alors: la musique s'amplifia et les couples commen aient rejoindre la piste de danse. Un tango d buta.

- Franchement, qui pourrait danser un tango! S'exasp ra Hatsu. On est pas des danseurs professionnels!

- Sakura ?

Sakura sourit Kazuma et se lev rent tout les deux pour regagner la piste de dance. Kazuma fit tourner Sakura autours de lui avant de la coller vivement contre lui. Ils commenc rent danser cette danse langoureuse merveilleusement bien sous les yeux bahis de tous. la fin, Kazuma renversa Sakura, leurs visages n' taient qu' un centim tre. La salle applaudit et c'est un Shaolan jaloux qui fixa rageusement Kazuma. Toute cette semaine, il avait coll Sakura, la prenant part presque tout le temps! Le couple revint vers la table, ils n' taient m me pas essouffl s.

- Comment vous savez danser a? Demanda Hatsu visiblement impressionn .

- En plus des cours d'arts martiaux, nous avons eu des cours de danse. Expliqua Kazuma. En tant que guardian des familles les plus importantes, les r ceptions ou nous sommes pr sents sont nombreuses alors pour ne pas risquer de laisser nos partenaires seuls, on nous a apprit la danse.

- T'as apprit la danse Shao? Interrogea Hatsu avec surprise.

- Non.

- C'est mon tour, sourit Tomoyo. Sakura?

- Oui!

Meiling et Isuzu se lev rent galement pour aller danser sur de la musique plus moderne. Plusieurs filles et certains courageux gar ons, dont Kazuma, virent les rejoindre peu de temps apr s. Ne supportant plus de voir tous ces gar ons tourn s autours de Sakura, Shaolan se leva pour danser lui aussi, sous les yeux tonn s de Hatsu et Eriol. Apr s la danse, tout le petit groupe alla boire un verre. C'est ainsi que se passa la soir e, jusqu' vingt trois heure. Un slow d buta, Shaolan se leva mais il fut devanc cette fois encore par Kazuma qui invita Sakura. Pour faire bonne figure, le jeune chinois invita Meiling. Ces derniers passaient leur temps regarder Sakura et Kazuma durant leur danse. Le jeune homme serrait Sakura dans ses bras et ils se parlaient, Sakura semblait presque le rassurer Apr s la chanson Sakura sourit doucement Kazuma et lui d posa un baiser sur la joue en lui murmurant quelque chose l'oreille. Shaolan serra les poings puis se dirigea grande enjamb vers le couple, sa grande surprise, Kazuma s'en alla voir Meiling sous le doux sourire de Sakura. Elle alla dans les bras de Shaolan et ils commenc rent danser. Au beau milieu de la danse, Kazuma et Meiling sortirent vers le parc du lyc e.

- Enfin murmura Sakura.

- Quoi? Demanda Shaolan.

- Eh bien, si tout se passe bien, ce soir il y aura deux fianc s. Sourit Sakura.

- Quoi! Qui?

- Kazuma voulait profiter de cette soir e pour demander Meiling en mariage, avoua Sakura.

- Mais il n'est pas amoureux de toi? S' tonna Shaolan.

Sakura le regarda avec surprise puis elle se mit rire.

- Bien sur que non! Dit-elle. Vous dites a parce que cette semaine il tait souvent pr sent avec moi? C'est parce qu'il avait peur que Meiling le repousse.

- Mais quand tu as eu ton rendez-vous avec lui! Il t'a fait essayer une bague!

Sakura fron a les sourcils: personne n'aurait d tre au courant de a

- C'est parce qu'il avait remarqu au caf que Meiling et moi avions presque la m me taille de main, expliqua Sakura. Alors il m'a demand de l'aider choisir la bague de fian ailles, c'est pour me remercier qu'il m'a offert ce bracelet.

- Mais il te colle tout le temps et n' tait jamais avec Meiling! S'exclama Shaolan. Je n' tais m me pas au courant qu'ils taient ensemble.

- Moi je le savais depuis le d but, avoua Sakura. Kazuma me l'avait dit la premi re fois que nous tions seul. Haaaaaaaa! a l'air d'avoir march !

Sakura partit tout de suite vers le couple qui arborait un sourire radieux. Elle les f licita, Shaolan sur ses talons.

- F licitation pour votre couple, railla-t-il.

- Ha merci Shaolan! Sourit doucement Meiling.

Rien qu' l'air qu'avait Meiling, Shaolan vit qu'elle tait la femme la plus heureuse qui soit. Il tait impossible qu'elle ne soit pas amoureuse de Kazuma et si ce dernier l'avait demand en mariage c'est qu'il tait galement sous son charme. Kazuma devait consid rer Sakura comme sa s ur de c ur, c'est pour cette raison qu'il avait t jaloux sans se rendre compte que Sakura et Kazuma n'iraient jamais plus loin. Il eu un sourire en songeant que sans a, il n'aurait probablement pas r alis ses sentiments pour Sakura aussi vite. Ses amis avaient tout de m me des plans tordu et Sakura ne s' tait aper u de rien Un nouveau slow d buta. Shaolan prit Sakura par la taille et l'entra na sur la piste. Ils dans rent, front contre front, Shaolan caressait doucement les cheveux de Sakura et humait leur parfum si envoutant. Il se pencha lentement vers elle mais Sakura d tourna la t te.

- Pas en publique master murmura-t-elle. Je n'ai pas envie que l'on se fasse de fausses id es, si vous voulez avoir une relation avec quelqu'un, elle croirait que nous sommes ensemble. a ne vous faciliterait pas la t che.

- Sakura, la seule personne avec qui j'ai envie d' tre est devant moi Dit doucement Shaolan.

Sakura se retourna alors et vit Ayumi qui dansait avec un gar on. Elle sourit Shaolan.

- C'est vrai qu'Ayumi est belle.

- Sakura, commen a Shaolan en voyant qu'elle n'avait rien comprit. La fille avec qui j'ai envie d' tre, c'est toi et personne d'autre.

Shaolan caressa tendrement la joue de Sakura et l'embrassa. Shaolan tait doux dans son baiser, Sakura se colla un peu plus contre lui. Elle ne r alisait m me pas ce que venait de dire Shaolan, c' tait impossible qu'il lui fasse une d claration Shaolan n' tait pas comme a. Le reste de la soir e finit tranquillement, entre danse, boisson, baisers et rire. Shaolan et Eriol avaient raccompagn Sakura et Tomoyo chez elle. Shaolan embrassa une derni re fois Sakura et Eriol d posa un baiser sur la joue de Tomoyo. Maintenant que son cousin faisait des efforts avec Sakura, il se promit d'en faire avec Tomoyo Il tait tomb sous le charme de cette femme douce et attentionn e. Il ne l'avait vu pleurer qu'une seule fois et il avait souhait ce moment qu'il serait celui qui ne la ferait plus jamais pleurer de toute sa vie. Shaolan se tourna vers Eriol.

- Tu tais au courant pour Meiling et Kazuma?

- J'ignorais qu'il allait la demander en mariage mais je savais qu'ils sortaient ensemble... Comme tout le monde part toi. Sourit Eriol.

- Pourquoi personne ne me l'a dit? S' tonna Shaolan.

- ton avis?

Shaolan fron a les sourcils... La seule raison qu'il voyait c' tait pour qu'il soit jaloux de Kazuma mais ses meilleurs amis n'auraient jamais os monter un coup pareil! Eriol sourit.

- En te rendant jaloux, on te for ait voir ton attirance pour Sakura, expliqua le jeune europ en. On voulait que tu te d clares la place d'attendre plusieurs ann es avant qu'il y ai du mouvement.

Shaolan lui donna un l ger coup sur le cr ne.

- Merci, murmura-t-il.

Eriol sourit en voyant Shaolan partir, les mains dans les poches, les yeux riv s sur le ciel. Rien que ce "merci" signifiait qu'il savait ces sentiments pour Sakura et qu'il en tait reconnaissant pour l'avoir aid les d couvrir. M me s'il l'avait entendu dire Shaolan qu'il aimait Sakura, il ne l'avait jamais fait devant elle ou un autre ami que lui... Mais bient t il le ferait. Il en tait convaincu. 


	23. Chapter 23

Chapitre 23: emm nagement

Le lendemain du bal, Sakura dormait profond ment, se remettant de sa soir e. midi, Tomoyo tait debout, lav e et habill e. Elle alla dans la cuisine ou elle vit Fujitaka pr parer le d jeuner. Avec un sourire, elle le salua gentiment.

- Bonjour, vous avez bien dormis?

- Tr s bien, Sakura et toi avez pass une bonne soir e? Demanda doucement Fujitaka.

- Oui, la soir e s'est tr s bien pass , sourit Tomoyo. Sakura n'est toujours pas r veill e?

- Non, mais je ne vais pas tarder le faire.

- Vous savez, elle a eu une soir e plut t anim hier, commen a Tomoyo. Il serait peut tre pr f rable de la laisser se reposer.

- C'est cause de ce jeune homme? Demanda Fujitaka avec un sourire entendu aux l vres.

- Kazuma? Ho non, Sakura et lui n e sont que des amis, d clara Tomoyo.

- Je parlais plut t du jeune gar on qui est le master de Sakura, rectifia Fujitaka. Il m'a appel d s mon retour pour me demander si Sakura pouvait emm nager chez lui avec toi.

- Il a fait a! S' tonna Tomoyo. Je n' tais pas au courant.

- Il voulait que se soit une surprise, avoua Fujitaka avec un sourire. Hier soir, j'ai fais les bagages de Sakura mais je ne peux pas faire les tiens Se sera donc moiti une surprise.

- Je vais pr parer mes valises avant que Sakura ne se r veille.

Tomoyo partit en courant vers sa chambre. Elle tait heureuse de vivre chez Shaolan, pas pour le jeune homme mais le cousin qui vivait galement sous son toit. La veille, elle avait pass une magnifique soir e avec Eriol, il avait toujours t tr s pr venant avec elle. Ils avaient beaucoup rit et une ambiance romantique tait n e durant les slows qu'ils avaient dans s mais elle devait avouer regret qu'Eriol s' tait comport en vrai gentleman et n'avait eu aucun geste d plac et quivoque envers elle. Elle avait terriblement envi Sakura qui s' tait fait embrass par Shaolan Si seulement Eriol avait fait la m me chose! Elle en avait eu tellement envie! Tomoyo secoua la t te et se mit vider ses armoires pour empiler ses affaires dans diverses valises. Apr s plusieurs minutes, elle commen a descendre une premi re valise avec difficult . Fujitaka arriva tout de suite pour l'aider.

- Tu aurais d m'appeler, fit-il doucement. Tes valises sont normes et tu pourrais tomber dans les escaliers.

- Je ne voulais pas vous d ranger, sourit Tomoyo.

Arriv s au bas des escaliers, Fujitaka se tourna s rieusement vers la jeune fille qui le regarda avec tonnement, ne sachant pas de quoi il voulait lui parler.

- Tomoyo, a ne te d range pas d'aller habiter chez Shaolan? Je sais que Sakura ira sans aucun probl me car c'est son master mais toi Tu appr cies ce jeune homme mais ce n'est qu'un ami et ce qu'il m'a dit, il aime Sakura alors il sera le plus souvent possible avec elle. Tu penses que a ira? Interrogea Fujitaka inquiet.

- Monsieur, chez Shaolan vit un jeune homme avec qui j'ai beaucoup d'affinit , avoua Tomoyo. Alors rassurez-vous: je ne serais pas seule. Et puis, m me si Shaolan s'accaparera Sakura, je pourrais toujours la voir et cela me suffit.

Tomoyo sourit ce qui acheva de convaincre Fujitaka qu'il avait fait le bon choix. Il consid rait Tomoyo comme sa seconde fille et ne voulait pas qu'elle se sente forc d'aller vivre chez Shaolan, comme s'il la jetait hors de sa maison. Fujitaka sourit doucement et prit Tomoyo dans ses bras.

- Je te souhaite beaucoup de bonheur avec Eriol.

Tomoyo le regarda avec tonnement: comment pouvait-il savoir pour Eriol? Elle ne l'avait dit personne! Pas m me Sakura.

- Il se trouve que Shaolan a prononc le nom de son cousin qui vivait chez lui pour me convaincre de te laisser partir avec Sakura, sourit Fujitaka.

- Shaolan voulait tout prix que Sakura vive avec lui, rougit la jeune fille.

Elle avait comprit qu'en l'entra nant vivre chez lui, Shaolan avait plus de chance que Fujitaka accepte de laisser partir Sakura. Elle aurait cependant pr f r qu'il ne dise rien sur Eriol. Fujitaka se mit sourire de la r action de Tomoyo. Il laissait aux soins de cet Eriol de r v ler qu'il avait galement beaucoup plaider en faveur de la jeune fille pour qu'elle vive chez Shaolan. Le p re de Sakura chargea les valises dans le coffre de sa voiture mais ils remarqu rent avec horreur qu'une seule des cinq valises de Tomoyo rentraient dans la voiture. Tomoyo r fl chit toute allure pour trouv une solution rapide leur probl me. Elle sourit puis elle sortit son portable et composa un num ro qu'elle connaissait d sormais par c ur.

- All ?

- Eriol, c'est Tomoyo. Est-ce que ce serait possible que tu viennes avec une voiture? Mes bagages ne rentrent pas dans celle du p re de Sakura

- Oui bien s r! S'empressa de r pondre Eriol. Je pr viens Shaolan et on arrive.

- Merci beaucoup!

Tomoyo et Eriol raccroch rent au m me moment. Le jeune europ en tait assis dans le salon. Depuis qu'il y tait arriv , d s qu'il s' tait r veill quatre heure plus t t, Shaolan tournait en rond comme un loup dans la cage. Il n'avait m me pas r agit lorsque le portable d'Eriol avait sonn et encore moins durant la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Tomoyo. Eriol se d cida parler: lui aussi avait hate que Tomoyo arrive. La veille, il avait pass une soir e magique Le seul b mol tait la lueur d'envie qu'il avait vu dans les yeux de Tomoyo lorsque Shaolan avait embrass Sakura. Eriol ne savait pas qu'il se m prenait sur les sentiments de Tomoyo, il pensait que Tomoyo tait int ress par Shaolan Pourtant, m me s'il aimait son cousin, il tenait plus encore Tomoyo et ferait tout pour qu'elle tombe sous son charme lui.

- Tomoyo vient de m'appeler, informa n gligemment Eriol. Ils n'ont pas assez de place dans leur voiture pour les valises. Il faut qu'on en ram ne une

Eriol venait peine de terminer sa phrase que Shaolan se rua hors du salon pour se diriger vers le hall ou il enfila rapidement chaussures et veste.

- Wei! Wei! WEI! S' cria-t-il tue t te.

Eriol secoua la t te sous l'empressement de Shaolan. Le vieux majord'homme arriva tout essouffl , croyant que son ma tre avait un probl me.

- Il nous faut une voiture, d clara rapidement Shaolan. Nous devons partir imm diatement chez Sakura.

Wei se mit sourire doucement: Shaolan tenait vraiment beaucoup Sakura. Il se d p cha donc de sortir la voiture, les deux jeunes gar ons grimp rent dedans et ils partirent chez les deux jeunes filles. Shaolan trouvait que ce voyage durait une ternit lorsque Wei se gara enfin devant la maison de Sakura. Shaolan sortit rapidement de la voiture et fut accueillit par Fujitaka qui arborait un doux sourire.

- Bonjour Tomoyo t'attends dans le salon, ajouta-t-il l'adresse d'Eriol.

- Et Sakura? Demanda Shaolan.

- Elle dort toujours, sourit Fujitaka.

Eriol alla rejoindre Tomoyo dans le salon pour charger ses valises dans la voiture avec l'aide de Wei tandis que Shaolan resta avec Fujitaka. Ce dernier remarqua sans peine l'impatience croissante du jeune homme.

- Sa chambre est au premier tage, premi re porte droite. Dit doucement Fujitaka. Tu peux essayer de la r veiller si tu veux.

- Merci.

Shaolan fit le chemin jusqu' la chambre de Sakura et s'arr ta en ouvrant la porte. La jeune fille dormait sur le c t dans une nuisette qu'il devinait noire, elle avait ses cheveux parpill s autours d'elle. Shaolan la trouvait vraiment magnifique. Il rentra dans la pi ce et s'assit d licatement sur le lit. Le jeune chinois posa sa main sur le bras d but de Sakura et se pencha vers sa joue sur laquelle il d posa un baiser.

- Sakura Sakura, r veilles-toi.

Sa main glissa le long de son bras dans un mouvement innocent. Tout sa contemplation, Shaolan ne remarqua pas Fujitaka qui tait sur le pas de la porte. Le p re de Sakura avait vu toute la sc ne du "r veil" et sourit doucement. Tomoyo lui avait racont les d buts de Sakura et Shaolan. D'abord inquiet, maintenant il tait s r que les sentiments de Shaolan vis vis de sa fille taient sinc re. Il fit un peu de bruit puis entra dans la chambre. Shaolan se retourna vers lui et Fujitaka lui sourit.

- Elle est dure r veiller, n'est-ce pas?

- Oui, c'est la premi re fois que je vois une personne qui a un sommeil aussi lourd, sourit son tour Shaolan. Mais ce n'est pas plus mal, je vais vous laissez la r veiller puisque son emm nagement est une surprise Nous allons retourner chez nous.

- Je vous am nerais les filles dans une heure, le temps qu'elles mangent. D clara Fujitaka.

- D'accord. tout l'heure alors.

Shaolan commen a sortir de la chambre mais resta sur le pas de la porte. Fujitaka avait prit sa place sur le lit et avait pos sa main sur le front de Sakura Shaolan partit ne voulant pas que Sakura le voit pour le moment. Arriv dans le salon, il vit Eriol qui parlait avec Tomoyo, il sourit en pensant qu'ils taient devenus plus proche apr s le bal m me s'ils avaient encore une grande retenue entre eux.

- Il faut qu'on y aille Eriol, annon a Shaolan. tout l'heure Tomoyo.

- tout l'heure, sourit Tomoyo.

Eriol se leva et d posa un baiser sur la joue de la jeune fille et suivit son cousin jusqu' la voiture. Shaolan fixait Eriol avec un sourire mutin. Eriol soupira.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

- Tu as enfin d cid de passer la vitesse sup rieure avec Tomoyo. C'est bien.

- Tu as tout compris alors arr te de sourire comme a.

Pour toute r ponse, Shaolan accentua son sourire, augmentant l'exasp ration d'Eriol.

Sakura ouvrit doucement les yeux et vit son p re qui la regardait avec un sourire. Elle posa sa main sur son bras puis sur sa joue.

- Qu'y a-t-il? Interrogea Fujitaka faussement inquiet.

- Rien

Fujitaka n'en dit rien mais il tait encore plus heureux qu'auparavant: Sakura avait ressentit la pr sence de Shaolan sur elle, m me si elle en tait inconsciente. La jeune fille toucha une nouvelle fois son bras, elle savait qu'un autre homme que son p re l'avait touch durant son sommeil, mais elle avait une impression positive, sans savoir pourquoi elle se sentait heureuse rien qu'avec cette sensation sur son bras et sa joue.

- J'ai pr par le d jeuner, tu viens?

- Il est si tard? S' tonna Sakura.

- Il est presque treize heure, sourit Tomoyo en entrant dans la pi ce.

- Bonjour Tomoyo!

- Bonjour, r pondit la jeune fille sans se d partir de son sourire. Allez Sakura, d p che-toi, apr s je dois t'emmener faire du shopping! J'ai invit Meiling et les gar ons se joindre nous. On doit tre chez eux dans une heure.

Sakura sauta au bas de son lit et ouvrit son armoire compl tement vide. L' tonnement se lisait clairement sur son visage puis elle se tourna vers son p re et sa meilleure amie. Celle-ci sourit en cherchant rapidement une excuse plausible.

- C' tait pour viter que tu refuses de renouveler ta garde-robe.

- Mais comment je m'habille en attendant? S'exclama Sakura.

- Tomoyo t'a laiss des habits sur ta chaise, informa Fujitaka en montrant les v tements.

Sakura attrapa les v tements et couru dans la salle de bain pour se pr parer. Son p re se tourna vers Tomoyo avec un sourire.

- Merci de m'avoir aid , tu es vraiment dou dans l'art de l'improvisation.

- C'est normal, je veux qu'elle soit le plus surprise possible.

Apr s quelques minutes de silence, Sakura r apparue. Ils all rent tous dans la cuisine pour manger puis il fut l'heure d'aller chez Shaolan.

- C'est trange que Shaolan vienne avec nous, il m'a dit qu'il d testait le shopping. D clara tranquillement Sakura.

- Oui mais nous serons tous ensemble, il vient pour tre avec nous. Dit doucement Tomoyo.

- Logique Je me demande si Kazuma et Meiling ont d cid s quelque chose propos de leur mariage, continua Sakura.

- Je n'en sais rien, avoua Tomoyo. Tu tais plus au courant que moi sur ce plan.

- Tu aurais vu l' tat de stresse de Kazuma! Rit Sakura. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme a. Lui qui d'habitude tait si s r de lui, faisait des suppositions stupides.

- Je me doute, mais Meiling l'aime trop pour refuser sa demande On est arriv .

Sakura et Tomoyo sortirent de la voiture de Fujitaka. Sa fille se tourna vers lui avec un sourire.

- Merci de nous avoir amen , j'essaierais de revenir ce soir.

- D'accord, sourit Fujitaka.

Les deux jeunes filles eurent peine le temps d'arriver devant la porte que celle-ci s'ouvrit. Shaolan accueillit ses deux amies -m me si l'une d'elle tait beaucoup plus que a- avec un sourire rayonnant.

- Je vous attendais! On y va?

Sakura fut cependant surprise de voir Tomoyo et Shaolan rentrer dans la maison de ce dernier. Elle fit de m me et le jeune chinois les conduisit l' tage. Sakura ne comprenait vraiment plus rien.

- Eh On fait quoi l ?

- Il faut aller chercher Eriol, et surtout nos jeunes fianc s! Improvisa Tomoyo.

Sakura ne posa plus de questions mais elle fron a les sourcils n' tant pas convaincu de la r ponse de Tomoyo. Shaolan s' tait arr t devant une porte face sa chambre mais compl tement inconnu aux yeux de la guardian. Son master ouvrit la porte et d voila un chambre. Elle tait dans les tons rouge et lin qui donnaient un aspect chaud la pi ce. Shaolan tendit sa main Sakura qui la saisit et s'approcha de la chambre.

- Qu'y a-t-il master? Demanda-t-elle avec tonnement.

- Elle te plait? Interrogea Shaolan.

- Oui mais qui se passe-t-il? Continua Sakura.

- Je te pr sente ta nouvelle chambre! Annon a le jeune chinois.

- Quoi? S' trangla Sakura. Mais je n'ai m me pas pr venu papa!

- Je l'ai fait, avoua Shaolan.

- Mais

- Sakura, ou je mets tes affaires?

La jeune fille se tourna vers son p re avec surprise. Il avait la main plusieurs valises et taient aid par Wei et Kazuma. Le jeune homme sourit Sakura.

- Maintenant on va tous vivre ensemble.

Shaolan aida les autres placer les valises de Sakura dans sa nouvelle chambre. Cette derni re tait p trifi devant sa porte: elle ne r alisait toujours pas qu'elle allait vivre avec Shaolan. Enfin, son p re se tourna vers elle avec un doux sourire.

- D sol de ne pas t'en avoir parl mais c' tait une surprise.

- Mais papa, pourquoi m'installer maintenant chez mon master?

- Parce que Toya vit avec Yukito Je vais bient t partir en Chine pour faire des fouilles et je m'y installerais pour une dur e ind termin . Expliqua calmement Fujitaka. Cette proposition est arriv juste temps.

- Quand? S'exclama Sakura. Tu ne nous en a pas parler.

- En fait, Toya est d j au courant. Je pars dans deux semaines, informa Fujitaka. Mais ne t'inqui te pas je serais l la semaine prochaine.

Sakura sourit puis elle prit son p re dans ses bras. Fujitaka lui d posa un baiser dans les cheveux et sortit de la maison. Tomoyo lui prit la mains sous le regard inquiet de Shaolan.

- Prends a comme un cadeau en avance, murmura-t-elle.

Malgr ses pr cautions, Shaolan entendit cette phrase et se demanda pourquoi Sakura devrait prendre son emm nagement pour "un cadeau en avance". Ce n' tait pas No l! C'est alors qu'il r alisa qu'il ignorait compl tement quand tait l'anniversaire de Sakura! Vu ce qu'avait dit Tomoyo, son anniversaire devait avoir lieu dans peu de temps! Eriol regarda Tomoyo droit dans les yeux.

- Je vais te montrer ta chambre et t'aider ranger tes affaires, dit-il avec un sourire.

- Merci, Sakura, tu devrais en faire de m me, ajouta Tomoyo.

La jeune fille hocha la t te et rentra dans sa chambre pendant que tous les autres reprenaient leurs activit s. Shaolan resta avec celle qu'il aimait. Il la prit doucement par la taille, elle tait dos lui, surprise dans son mouvement pour ranger ses affaires.

- Tu ne voulais pas emm nager ici? Demanda-t-il timidement.

- Ce n'est pas a Je voulais juste attendre encore un peu, avoua Sakura. J'allais attendre la fin de la semaine pour en parler avec mon p re.

- Je t'ai pris de vitesse, d sol mais j'avais tellement hate que tu vives avec moi Sourit Shaolan.

- Au fait, comment avez-vous fait pour convaincre mon p re?

- Eh bien

Flash Back

Shaolan venait peine de rentrer chez lui, ses s urs allaient lui sauter dessus mais Shaolan se d barrassa de son manteau qu'il jeta sur elles et couru jusqu'au t l phone, laissant ses s urs bouches b es. Eriol arriva alors et sourit en voyant l' tat de ses quatre cousines.

- Eriol, qu'est-ce qu'il a? demanda Shefa tonn e.

- Le p re de Sakura vient de rentrer de voyage, informa Eriol. Je crois que Shaolan l'appel pour lui demander de laisser Sakura vivre ici.

- Mais c'est g nial! S'exclam rent les quatre s urs.

- Vous pourriez vous taire! J'entends rien! Gronda Shaolan le t l phone la main.

Le silence se fit et Shaolan retourna dans le salon accompagn par Eriol qui se souciait beaucoup de la situation mais pour Tomoyo.

- Monsieur Kinomoto? Commen a Shaolan. Shaolan Li l'appareil. Je suis le master de Sakura.

- Ha bonjour, vous voulez que je l'appelle?

- En fait c'est avec vous que j'aimerais parler, avoua Shaolan. Je sais que vous venez juste de rentrer mais Comme je vous l'ai dis, je suis le master de Sakura, vous tes son p re donc je pense ne pas me tromper en disant que vous savez en quoi consiste le r le d'un guardian, c'est pour a que j'aimerais que Sakura vienne vivre ici.

- Chez vous? R p ta Fujitaka incr dule apr s un l ger silence.

- Oui, mais vous savez, j'ai quatre grandes s urs et une cousine qui vivent actuellement chez moi. Sakura ne sera pas seule et j'aimerais que Tomoyo vienne vivre galement ici.

- Tomoyo

- Mon cousin l'aime, continua Shaolan. Et Sakura aussi, il serait injuste que Tomoyo reste loin des personnes qui l'aiment.

- Vous pensez que je n'aime pas Tomoyo? Demanda Fujitaka.

Shaolan ne s'en doutait pas mais Fujitaka tait tr s amus par la situation. Il acceptait d j que Sakura et Tomoyo aillent vivre l -bas mais il souhaitait voir jusqu'ou irait Shaolan pour avoir ce qu'il d sirait.

- Non, bien s r que non! Se rattrapa Shaolan.

- Monsieur Kinomoto, je suis Eriol Hirigazawa. C'est vrai que j'aime Tomoyo et que j'aimerais qu'elle vive ici. D clara Eriol sans d tour. Sakura et elle sont d j venues dormir la maison plusieurs reprises sans que rien ne leur soit arriv . C'est une preuve de nos bonnes intentions vis vis d'elles.

- D'accord, Tomoyo pourra emm nager chez vous Mais pourquoi devrais-je laisser partir Sakura? Continua Fujitaka.

- Parce que commen a Shaolan. Parce que j'aime votre fille et que je ne peux pas me passer d'elle.

Eriol regarda avec tonnement Shaolan, c' tait la premi re fois qu'il l'avouait Fujitaka sourit de l'autre c t du combin .

Fin du flash back

- Parce que Quoi? Demanda curieusement Sakura.

- Parce que tu es une personne importante pour moi, mentit l g rement Shaolan.

- C'est normal, vous tes mon master, fit remarquer Sakura. Maintenant ce sera plus simple pour vous prot ger si vous tes en danger chez vous.

Sakura s' tait retourn et fixait Shaolan. Le jeune homme se perdit dans ses yeux meraude, il se pencha lentement vers elle et l'embrassa. La jeune japonaise se laissa faire et passa ses bras autours du cou de Shaolan au m me moment ou Kazuma ouvrait la porte.

- D sol , railla-t-il en voyant le regard noir de Shaolan. Sakura, il faudrait que tu ranges tes affaires. Je vais t'aider, Tomoyo t'attends dans sa chambre.

- Merci, sourit Sakura.

Elle se d tacha de Shaolan et commen a ranger ses v tements avec l'aide des deux gar ons. Bient t, ils furent rejoins par Tomoyo et Meiling qui portaient des v tements la main que Sakura identifia pour des cr ations de sa meilleure amie. Tomoyo et Meiling les regard rent avec tonnement.

- Vous n'avez toujours pas fini de ranger? Dit Meiling avec surprise.

- Tu parles! Quand je suis arriv , ils s'embrassaient! D clara Kazuma.

- Vous auriez pu attendre que les affaires soient rang es, apr s tout vous vivez ensemble maintenant. Fit remarquer Tomoyo.

Shaolan rougit sensiblement mais fut d u de voir que Sakura, elle, ne r agissait pas.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est? Demanda Shaolan.

Il d signa d'un signe de t te les v tements que portaient les deux jeunes filles. Il esp rait les faire changer de sujet et y r ussit remarquablement bien.

- C'est les v tements que j'ai cr pour Sakura, expliqua Tomoyo. Je n'ai m me pas eu le temps de les lui faire essayer! Mais je suis s re que a lui va! Tout va ma Sakura! Elle est tellement belle!

- Tomoyo, soupira Sakura. Tu recommences.

- Ha pardon! Bon, tu les essayes? Sourit Tomoyo.

- Maintenant? S' tonna Sakura. Je n'ai m me pas rang mes affaires!

- Mais j'ai tellement envie de te voir dans ces nouvelles tenues Et Shaolan aussi! Hein Shaolan!

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui et il ne su pas quoi r pondre.

- Sakura est toujours belle alors ces tenues peuvent attendre, intervint Eriol en entrant. En plus, la batterie de ta cam ra n'est pas recharg .

- Merci Eriol, sourit Sakura.

- Mince Demain alors! Il faut vraiment qu'on choisisse la tenue!

- Je sais.

- Je te les laisse sur ton lit, informa Tomoyo. Je vais finir ma chambre et je reviens.

Tomoyo sortit de la chambre suivit par les autres souhaitant laisser le couple en formation seul. Shaolan se tourna vers Sakura.

- Je reviens tout de suite, dit-il en sortant en courant.

Il rejoignit Tomoyo qui le regarda avec surprise.

- C'est quand l'anniversaire de Sakura? Demanda-t-il pr cipitamment.

- Le premier avril, sourit Tomoyo.

Elle partit sans se d partir de son sourire tandis que la panique envahissait le jeune homme: le premier avril tait dans peine une semaine! Il retourna dans la chambre de Sakura ou celle-ci rangeait ses v tements ou plus pr cis ment ses sous-v tements. Shaolan ne pu s'emp cher de sourire en voyant la sc ne. Il s'approcha de la jeune fille qui enfouit son pr cieux fardeaux dans un tiroir. Shaolan prit un soutient gorge de la valise et le pla a devant lui.

- Joli

- Merci, dit Sakura en le lui arrachant des mains. C'est Tomoyo qui les a fait.

Elle avait une petite rougeur sous la g ne qu'il lui avait procur . Shaolan s'en r jouissait.

- Je pr f re quand c'est port , d clara doucement le jeune homme. On se rend mieux compte de la forme et tout a Je peux?

Il avait pos ses doigts sur le bas du tee-shirt de Sakura. Celle-ci fut encore plus g n e mais elle ne le montra pas. Elle ne r pondit pas et d tourna la t te. Voyant cela, Shaolan en conclu qu'elle tait d'accord. Il remonta lentement le v tement mais s'arr ta juste avant le soutien-gorge. Il sentait battre le c ur de Sakura tr s fort sous ses doigts. Il plongea son regard dans les yeux de la jeune fille qui remarqua sa surprise.

- Ton c ur bat vite, dit Shaolan. Tu es g n e?

- D sol e, je vais le faire ralentir, fit froidement Sakura.

- Non, non, non! Rectifia pr cipitamment Shaolan. Au contraire, c'est bien. Je veux dire a prouve que tu n'es plus aussi insensible qu'avant et j'aime a. Tu parais plus humaine de cette fa on Et plus accessible aussi.

Sakura ne r pondit rien et Shaolan retira ses mains du haut de la jeune fille. Il ne l cha cependant pas sa taille, il caressa sa joue d'une main et se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser de nouveau. Sakura ne savait pas pourquoi mais Shaolan lui semblait plus tendre qu'avant. Elle ferma les yeux et se colla davantage lui en enserrant son cou de ses bras. Shaolan sourit sous le baiser, Sakura se laissait de plus en plus faire, elle ne devait pas lui tre totalement indiff rente. Ce fut lui qui se d tacha en premier de peur de ne pas pouvoir se contr ler. Il sourit une fois de plus Sakura.

- Master Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous m'embrassez toujours, avoua doucement Sakura. N'avez-vous personne en vue?

- Bien s r que si, d clara calmement Shaolan. Mais elle ne remarque pas mes sentiments pour elle.

- D sirez-vous que je vous aide? Proposa Sakura.

Shaolan la fixa et sourit: de toutes les femmes sur cette Terre, il n'y avait qu'elle qui ne pouvait pas l'aider dans ce domaine.

- Merci mais pour a, je me d brouillerais.

- Puis-je savoir de qui il s'agit? Continua Sakura en essayant de ne pas laisser la jalousie perc dans sa voix.

Le jeune homme l'embrassa.

- Je te le dirais lorsque tu seras plus grande, sourit-il.

- Je suis plus vieille que vous, fit remarquer Sakura en haussant un sourcil.

- Pas dans ce domaine.

- Bien Alors c' tait la derni re fois que nous nous embrassions, d clara doucement la jeune fille.

- Sakura, je continuerais. Ma futur petite amie ne m'en voudra pas Lorsqu'elle saura que je l'aime.

- Mais ce n'est pas correct! Opposa Sakura.

- Ne t'inqui te pas.

- Et quand comptez-vous lui dire? Demanda la jeune fille.

- Vers son anniversaire je pense Bient t.

Shaolan embrassa de nouveau sa guardian, Sakura se sentait mal l'aise. Elle adorait les baisers de Shaolan mais ne supportait pas de le faire cause de sa future petite amie qui lui en voudrait s rement. Ils venaient peine de se d tacher l'un de l'autre que Eriol entra dans la chambre.

- Le d ner est pr t, annon a-t-il.

- On arrive.

Eriol sortit suivit par Shaolan, Sakura tait pensive. Qui pouvait bien tre cette fille? Elle ne pu s'emp cher d' tre un peu jalouse sachant que d sormais sa relation avec Shaolan ne serait plus la m me. Mais elle devrait s'y faire, elle n'avait pas le choix. En voyant Sakura entrer pensivement dans le salon, Tomoyo et Kazuma se demand rent imm diatement ce qu'il se passait. Un regard vers Shaolan leur apprit qu'il ne lui avait toujours pas avou ses sentiments Ils mang rent en parlant de tous et de rien, dans la bonne humeur mais la ride entre les sourcils de Sakura ne trompa pas Kazuma et Tomoyo. Le jeune homme se leva de table et fixa Sakura.

- Sakura, je peux te parler un instant?

- Bien s r.

- Je peux venir aussi? Demanda Tomoyo.

Pour avoir parl de l' tat de Sakura avec la jeune fille, Kazuma se doutait qu'elle voulait savoir la m me chose que lui.

- Oui mais que nous trois, ajouta-t-il en visant Shaolan qui avait d j ouvert la bouche.

Les trois compagnons sortirent de la pi ce pour aller dans la chambre de Tomoyo. Sakura observa la chambre qu'elle voyait pour la premi re fois. Elle tait dans les tons parme et lin ce qui lui allait bien. Kazuma arracha Sakura de sa contemplation.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as? Demanda-t-il de but en blanc.

- Bah rien, je vais bien. S' tonna Sakura.

- Sakura, quoi tu penses? Interrogea doucement Tomoyo. On a bien remarqu que tu tais absente pendant tout le repas alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

- Shaolan m'a avou qu'il aimait quelqu'un, d clara am rement Sakura.

Le c ur de Tomoyo et Kazuma se gonfl rent de joie: peut tre que Shaolan s' tait enfin d clar ! Tomoyo reprit son souffle.

- Et il t'a dit qui s' tait? Demanda-t-elle l'air de rien.

- Non, il m'a dit qu'il me le dirait "quand je serais plus grande".

Kazuma et Tomoyo chang rent un regard exasp r . Ni Shaolan ni Sakura voulaient faire d'effort pour finir ensemble! Pourtant vu la t te de Sakura, il tait vident qu'elle tait jalouse d'elle-m me.

- Ha Fit simplement Kazuma en se contenant.

- Mais on le saura bient t, d clara calmement Sakura. Il a dit qu'il se d clarerait quand se serait l'anniversaire de cette fille. Il l'invitera peut tre ici.

- Quelque chose me dit que c'est d j fait, murmura Kazuma.

- Quoi?

- Rien, il n'y a plus qu'a patient alors, sourit le jeune homme. Au fait, toi aussi c'est bient t ton anniversaire, en fin de semaine prochaine. Tu as pr vu quelque chose?

Sakura ne releva pas l'allusion au grand d sespoir de Kazuma, Tomoyo quand elle attendait impatiemment le premier avril.

- De voir mon p re et mon fr re, sourit Sakura.

- Okay On ferait peut tre mieux de retourner dans le salon pour ne pas inqui ter les autres, continua Kazuma.

Elles hoch rent la t te puis ils retourn rent dans le salon ou tout le monde les attendaient pour le dessert. Shaolan fixa Sakura puis Tomoyo et enfin Kazuma . Ce dernier le regarda avec exasp ration et s'assit. Le jeune chinois se demanda ce qu'il avait, Kazuma le regardait souvent avec raillerie ou un air sup rieur mais jamais avec exasp ration. Cela devait avoir un rapport avec Sakura. Elle avait eu l'air pensive durant tout le repas, c'est pour cette raison que Kazuma et Tomoyo l'avaient pris part. Est-ce que Sakura leur avait racont leur conversation? C'est vrai qu'elle avait r fl chit partir de ce moment l . Est-ce que par hasard Sakura serait jalouse? Si c' tait le cas, alors il n'avait plus craindre de se d clarer car ses sentiments seraient r ciproque. Une lueur d'espoir s'alluma dans le regard du jeune homme, il ferait tout pour charmer Sakura. Le d ner se termina dans les rires, gr ce Kazuma et Tomoyo, Sakura tait sortit de ses r ves pour participer activement la conversation. Les jeunes amis se lev rent de table pour aller se coucher. Eriol accompagna Tomoyo jusqu' sa chambre ou il lui d posa un baiser sur la joue pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit. La jeune fille voyant le couloir vide, passa sa main sur la nuque d'Eriol et unit ses l vres celle du jeune homme. Elle avait d cid de prendre les choses en main pour ne plus tre d ue. Eriol fut d'abord surpris puis il sourit, il allait approfondir le baiser mais Tomoyo s' carta. Le jeune homme eu juste le temps de voir les joues rougies de Tomoyo avant qu'elle ne referme la porte le sourire aux l vres. Tout le monde tait dans sa chambre respective sauf Kazuma et Shaolan. Ce dernier avait t retenu par le jeune Ar s apr s tre sortit de table alors qu'il allait suivre Sakura.

- Quoi? Demanda Shaolan.

- Sakura nous a racont ce qu'il s'est pass , commen a Kazuma. J'esp re que tu vas pas te d gonfler son anniversaire sinon c'est moi qui lui dirait tes sentiments pour elle. Il serait un peu temps que tu agisses comme un homme.

- Je sais, soupira Shaolan. Elle est comment?

- Un peu jalouse, d clara le jeune homme. Elle t'aime aussi m me si elle ne s'en rend pas vraiment compte.

Un sourire tira les l vres de Shaolan, Kazuma lui donna un l ger coup sur l' paule pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit puis il partit rejoindre Meiling qui l'attendait dans leur chambre. Lorsqu'il entra Meiling le fixa tout de suite.

- Alors?

- Shaolan va bient t se d clarer, sourit-il. Sakura l'appr cie aussi parce qu'elle est jalouse de la fille qu'aime Shaolan.

- Elle est tellement na ve, soupira Meiling. Enfin, il y aura bient t deux nouveaux couples.

- Deux?

- Tout l'heure, j'allais ressortir de la chambre pour te chercher et j'ai vu Tomoyo et Eriol s'embrasser, expliqua Meiling avec un sourire. Alors demain, ils seront ensemble.

- C'est bien. Apr s Sakura et Shaolan, il ne restera plus que Hatsu caser.

- Je ne me fais pas trop de soucis pour lui, avoua Meiling. Il a toujours ce qu'il veut ce niveau.

Kazuma hocha la t te, il se d shabilla et se glissa, en boxer, dans le lit ou Meiling se blottit imm diatement contre lui. Le jeune homme commen a l'embrasser doucement puis plus passionn ment. Meiling passa ses bras autours de son cou pour se coller davantage lui.

Shaolan tait allong dans son lit avec un sourire aux l vres en repensant aux paroles de Kazuma. Il avait une chance que Sakura accepte ses sentiments. Cependant un d tail le tira hors de ses pens es heureuses: il n'avait aucune id e du cadeau qu'il allait offrir Sakura! Il ne savait m me pas ce qu'elle aimait! Et il n'avait qu'une semaine pour choisir un cadeau qui plairait la femme qu'il aimait! Une autre chose le d solait, maintenant que Sakura vivait chez lui, ils ne dormaient plus dans la m me chambre. Il devrait aussi trouver une excuse pour qu'ils soient ensemble la nuit. Il se sentait seul lorsque Sakura n' tait pas l . 


End file.
